Grande Santuário de Atena
by Lantis13
Summary: História que se passa após o fim da Saga de Poseidon. Milo finalmente resolve tirar satisfações com Kannon. Capítulo curtinho que antecede a chegada de Sorento no Santuário, o bicho vai pegar!Yaoi,lemon,hentai.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1** – _Sob a luz das estrelas, aquilo que não esperamos._

O que será que Ela quer comigo? – Se perguntava Marin enquanto terminava de limpar a carne de um coelho enquanto preparava o seu pequeno jantar.

Durante 13 anos o Santuário vivera sob os auspícios negros de Mestre Ares. – Mestre? Não, ele era apenas Saga de Gêmeos, mas que estragos Saga fora capaz de causar... – Pensava em meio a surpresa de ter sido chamada para uma audiência com Atena.

Deixando a carne de lado, começou a preparar o fogo que assaria a carne. Marin sentiu um cosmo bastante familiar.

- Seiya? – Disse ela em voz alta – Apareça, e venha comer, aproveite pois estou de bom humor hoje!

- Droga, Marin. Você não me deixa nem te fazer uma surpresa! – Sorriu ele enquanto saia de trás de uma frondosa oliveira. Largou a caixa com a armadura de Pegasus enquanto corria para abraçar sua Mestra.

- Contenha-se Seiya, o que as pessoas irão pensar se te verem me agarrando assim! – Sorriu enquanto, brincando, empurrava o jovem. Marin sabia que nada na vida de Seiya fora fácil... Relembrava-se dos passos dados por ele.

Marin sentiu seu coração ser tomando por aquele estranho sentimento, era algo quase maternal, uma necessidade constante de protege-lo e dar-lhe algum conforto.

- Não sei o que elas vão pensar, só sei que estou morrendo de fome! – Deixando o tom brincalhão de lado, Seiya fechou a expressão. - Marin, preciso ter uma conversa muito séria com você.

Espantada com aquela mudança tão repentina, Marin se indagou a respeito do que seu aprendiz desejara tanto lhe falar. Ficou em silêncio. A ausência de uma resposta direta, mostrava-lhe a inquietação na expressão de Seiya. – Nessas horas fico feliz em usar essa máscara – Pensou a brava amazona.

- Está preocupado com o chamado de Atena, Seiya? – Desconversou Marin.

- Como você sabe que Saor..., quero dizer, Atena me convocou? – Perguntou bastante surpreso o aprendiz.

- Digamos que é meu sexto sentido, Seiya. Sou uma mulher, esqueceu? – Por baixo da máscara, Marin sorriu.

- Marin, Marin! Você sempre me pega de surpresa, não? Mas acredite, não é sobre o chamado de Atena, quero dizer, não estou preocupado com o chamado de Atena e sim com alguns boatos que ouvi por aí. E acredite esses boatos tem tirado meu sono.

- São os boatos sobre você e Shina? – Perguntou rapidamente a Amazona.

Claramente impaciente, o cavaleiro de Pegasus, deixou-se cair sentado no chão enquanto olhava desesperadamente com ares de súplica para a esguia Amazona. – Marin, por favor, não é nada do que você está pensando! Eu só queria saber se é verdade o que falaram sobre eu e você... Bem, você sabe, não sabe?

- Como assim, o que falam sobre nós? – Perguntou, uma surpresa Marin que não estava acostumada a ser pega de surpresa.

- Você é minha irmã, não é? – Perguntou um ansioso e entristecido Seiya.

- Irmã? De onde você tirou essa idéia, Seiya? – Indagou a atônita Marin.

- Isso importa Marin? Responde o que te perguntei! Você é ou não é a minha irmã?

- Não faz sentido isso. Não, Seiya. Eu não sou sua irmã. Nunca o fui. Seja lá quem tenha dito isso a você se fez valer de minha busca pelo meu irmão e o fato de que tanto eu como você somos orientais. Como você pode cair em um boato tão...Sem sentido? – Perguntou, tentando não parecer triste.

- Desculpe, Marin... É que eu tinha esperanças... Esperança de encontrar minha irmã... Deixei-me cegar por esse boato... Caramba, estou me sentindo péssimo... Acho que eu quis acreditar por um momento que você fosse a minha irmã...

- Não fique assim, Seiya, você irá encontrá-la um dia... Quem te falou isso só queria te deixar confuso, afinal de contas, como eu poderia treiná-lo e ser sua irmã? Lembro-me que você disse uma vez, que ela desapareceu pouco antes de você vir pro Santuário, correto? Não faz sentindo eu ser sua irmã e no dia seguinte virar uma Amazona de Prata te treinando aqui no Santuário. – Ela tentou alegrar o tom de voz, para confortá-lo.

- Droga! – Seiya socou a terra sob seus pés. – Eu sempre faço papel de idiota. Eu queria ter esperanças, eu queria acreditar que você era minha irmã. Desculpe se eu te ofendi, Marin... – Levantou-se e caminhou em direção à caixa de sua armadura.

- Onde você vai, Seiya? Não vai comer? – Perguntou em tom levemente maternal.

- Vou andar por aí... Perdi a fome depois de fazer papel de palhaço. – Falou enquanto erguia com facilidade a caixa de bronze.

- Se mudar de idéia... Estarei aqui, Seiya. Tome cuidado, Shina ainda está irritada com você. – Ela se esforço para não acompanhar com os olhos o cavaleiro que partia.

Sim, tinha sido muito dura com ele. Não conseguira se controlar ao se lembrar de que em algum lugar seu irmão deveria estar, isso, se na melhor das hipóteses estivesse vivo... Sempre evitava pensar nesse assunto... Era tão dolorido pensar que existia alguém com o seu sangue perdido no mundo... E que algum dia, no passado ela tivera uma família.

Tivera. Tais pensamentos a levavam a resgatar dores que Marin preferira deixar num passado bem distante, um passado que era apenas aquilo: passado. – Não adianta negar, Marin... Você sabe que deseja ter uma família, mas isso não é pra você. – Repetia mentalmente para reforçar uma segurança que, naquele momento, não sentia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Confuso, Seiya tentou conter algumas lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Onde, afinal de contas, estaria sua irmã? Não tivera tempo hábil para procurá-la, esperava que houvesse uma pausa entre as batalhas para dedicar-se a essa busca.

Sem perceber, viu-se nos arredores da Casa de Áries. Já era tarde da noite, será que Mú se incomodaria em dar-lhe abrigo? Subiu as escadas sendo o mais silencioso possível.

- Seja bem vindo, Seiya! Respondeu-lhe um nada sonolento Mú.

- Desculpe, Mú! Não queria te acordar! – Respondeu, após dar um pulo devido ao susto que Mú lhe dera.

- Não me acordou, quero dizer já me acordou, seja bem vindo – Respondeu entre bocejos nenhum pouco naturais, o cavaleiro de Áries. – O quê você faz aqui, tão tarde, Seiya?

- Posso passar a noite com você? Quero dizer, posso dormir na Casa de Áries, tenho que responder a uma convocação de Atena, daqui há algumas horas.

- Você também foi convocado? – Respondeu, um interessado Mú.

- Como assim... "Também"? Parece que estão todos sabendo que Atena me chamou! Mú, tem alguma coisa para comer aí?

Sorrindo, Mú fez um gesto pedindo a Seiya que o acompanhasse. – Shiryu, Hyoga e Shun também estão aqui, foram convocados por Atena. Estou vendo que a Casa de Áries será um albergue esta noite. – Caminhavam pelo interior da Casa de Áries em silêncio até que Mú, parou diante de um aposento, Seiya pode reconhecer alguém que dormia o décimo quinto sono.. Era Kiki. Enquanto pesava nisso, Mú insistia em sacudir o garoto!

- Ahhhhh! O que o senhor deseja, Mestre Mú? – Respondeu enquanto bocejava.

- Kiki, desculpe acordá-lo! Por favor, providencie algo para Seiya jantar, depois leve-o para um dos aposentos vazios. Amanhã seu dia será longo!

- Seiya? Nossa, que surpresa! – Respondeu o garoto, já animado embora levemente sonolento.

- Oi Kiki, como você está? – Sorriu Seiya enquanto Mú caminhava para fora do aposento. – Resolvam-se quanto ao jantar, eu tenho que dormir. – Sussurrou Mú enquanto se dirigia apressadamente para seu quarto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
- Essa foi por pouco! – Disse Mú, fechando a porta de seu quarto atrás de si enquanto um atônito Shiryu olhava para sua face, mais branco do que folha de papel. - Ele desconfiou de algo, Mú?

- Espero que não, Shiryu... Quero dizer, aparentemente não desconfiou de nada. Posso até arriscar-me a dizer que ele estava tão faminto que só pensava em comida. Sorriu Mú para o belo cavaleiro semi nú em seu leito.

- Podemos retomar de onde paramos? Disse Mú, dirigindo-se lentamente na direção do Dragão enquanto apagava a vela que carregara consigo.

- Depois disso, eu acho melhor nós dormirmos, Mú. Não sei se é uma boa idéia continuarmos... Respondeu de forma lasciva, provocando arrepios no corpo de Mú.

- Shiryu, só de ouvir sua voz, eu quase perco o controle, olhe para mim... Por favor... Sussurrou, quase suplicante enquanto senta-se ao lado de Shiryu. Puxou a mão dele delicadamente colocada sobre o colo, levou-a até a boca. Mú beijou aquela mão com tanta leveza que Shiryu teve a impressão de ser tocado por uma brisa, mas não uma brisa refrescante, e sim, uma brisa que elevava a temperatura de seu corpo, dificultando seu raciocínio.

- Mú, você está apelando! – Fez uma expressão de zangado, mas na verdade, estava adorando aquele pequeno jogo de sedução.

- Posso me deitar com você, então? – Perguntou Mú, sem disfarçar a necessidade imediata que Shiryu despertava em seu corpo.

- Claro que sim, Mú! Você venceu! Vamos continuar de onde paramos... – Enquanto terminava de proferir essas palavras Shiryu encostou-se lentamente nos macios travesseiros da enorme cama de Mú. Quem diria que um dia poderia existir algo entre os dois? E não era apenas uma aventura, mas um sentimento tão grande que ficara oprimido tanto tempo em meio as lutas que eles haviam enfrentado... Agora, os dois buscaram descontar o tempo perdido. Shiryu não queria pensar nas conseqüências daquele reencontro, não naquele momento.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Final do primeiro capítulo da minha primeira fic. Estou completa e absolutamente insegura, por isso agradeceria comentários para saber se eu estou acertando a mão ao escrever essa história..._

_Queria agradecer à** Virgo-chan** cuja fic é tão maravilhosa que despertou em mim a vontade de também escrever uma história com os personagens de um dos meus animes do coração._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2** – _Leia as mensagens nas estrelas, despertem!_

Marin, dedicou-se a assar seu jantar após a chegada e partida repentina de Seiya. Céus! Ela definitivamente estava faminta.

- Quer companhia? – Perguntou uma forte voz masculina. – Marin virou-se para ver o homem que saia da penumbra.

- Aioria! O que faz aqui? Estava me espionando por acaso? – Respondeu tentando parecer bem humorada e esconder sua tristeza.

Ele deu um meio sorriso. – Senti um cosmo "diferente" vindo dessa direção e resolvi averiguar. Parece que você e Seiya andaram discutindo, não?

- Pode-se dizer que sim... Mas não é nada de mais, não se preocupe. – Marin nem se dera conta na hora que o cosmo de Seiya havia se expandido a tal ponto que... Fizera com que Aioria percebesse e fosse até eles. Ela cometera um falha inaceitável ao deixar que a situação saísse de seu controle. – Está com fome, Aioria?

- Oh, sim! Estou com uma fome de leão. Sorriu tentando dissipar o mal estar que causara na Amazona. Ele não desejava tê-la constrangido ao mencionar que sentira a discussão que ela e seu aprendiz tiveram.

- Só tenho um pequeno coelho assado e algumas frutas para oferecer-lhe, Aioria. Fique a vontade e sirva-se, pois eu estou faminta. – Ela parou por um momento. – Importa-se se eu comer de costas para você? Preciso tirar minha máscara.

- Hum? O quê? Desculpe, Marin, eu não tinha me dado conta desse "detalhe". – Pegou uma maçã, atirou-a para o alto, pegou-a e mordeu. – Não vou atrapalhá-la a tal ponto, vou me retirar assim você poderá ficar mais a vontade.

Marin sorriu sob a máscara. Aioria ficara constrangido. Algo no tom da voz dele fez seu coração palpitar. Não se lembrava de tê-lo visto dessa forma, era realmente diferente vê-lo tão sem jeito diante dela.

Não, na frente de Aioria, não! – Pensou, enquanto sentia seu coração disparando... – Não consigo me livrar do "efeito Aioria" na minha vida – Concluiu com pesar em seu peito.

Ele sempre fora firme e seguro de si, um cavaleiro e homem admirável. O problema de Aioria estava no fato de ser um homem admirável e inalcançável. Ao menos era essa a imagem que ele sustentava.

Num impulso, virou-se de costas para ele, tirou a máscara e pousou-a no chão enquanto cortava um pedaço de seu delicioso coelho assado - Pelo menos o cheiro era bom. – Pensou. Ela ainda podia sentir a presença de Aioria totalmente sem graça atrás de si.

- Vai comer ou ficará só olhando? Concentrou-se para sentir o local exato onde ele estava parado, jogou-lhe um pequeno prato com um suculento pedaço do coelho assado em sua direção. Ainda surpreso ao ver a máscara de Marin pousada no chão, ele quase deixou cair o prato com a carne que Marin lhe cortara. – Relaxe, Aioria, ela está de costas para você. É só a máscara no chão e ela está comendo, não pense bobagens. – ele procurava firmar essa idéia na cabeça.

- Marin, posso lhe jurar que nunca havia pensado que você precisasse tirar a máscara para se alimentar. São aqueles pequenos detalhes que nós, homens, somos especialistas em não pensar. Desculpe-me novamente.

- Vai passar a noite me pedindo desculpas, Aioria? Disse Marin depois de provar mais um pedaço de seu jantar.

- Não o culpo por não pensar nisso, Aioria. A máscara existe exatamente para que vocês, homens, não pensem nesses, e outros, "pequenos detalhes". – Concluiu ela com um leve tom malicioso na voz. – Por que você está vermelho? – Ela passara da leve malícia para o tom ingênuo de modo tão rápido que ele ficara realmente quase sem reação. Aioria sentiu sua pulsação acelerar-se – O que está acontecendo comigo, por que a voz de Marin está tão bonita, tão... Diferente?

- Na verdade, eu nunca tinha pensado em você como uma mulher, Marin. – Falou de modo mais seco do que desejava. Tão logo falou, Aioria arrependeu-se amargamente do que dissera. Se ele poderia estragar tudo, acabara de consegui-lo!

- Continue a pensar em mim como uma Amazona, Aioria, pois é isso que sou. – Disse com orgulho, embora não conseguisse disfarçar a irritação na voz, lentamente pegou a máscara e colocou-a no rosto.

Após certificar-se de que a máscara estava firme em seu rosto virou-se para encarar um surpreso cavaleiro. – Acho que estou sendo muito cruel com ele... Ou estou sendo cruel comigo mesma em pensar que Aioria poderia ter algum interesse em mim? – Pensou enquanto analisava a postura tensa de Aioria, sem conseguir decifrar a expressão do homem a quem dedicara devoção cega durante anos a fio.

- Não queria que você pensasse que eu... Bem... Eu a considero como uma Amazona, você é muito forte e digna de todo o meu respeito, Marin. Lamento pela má impressão que causei-lhe, foi um erro de minha parte vir até aqui. – Pausa – Obrigado pelo jantar, estava... Ótimo. – Disse ele enquanto deixava o prato próximo ao fogo. Ah, sim o fogo... Dava um ar surreal à mascara no rosto de Marin, o que diabos estava acontecendo com ele? Dessa vez ele procurou escolher bem as palavras, se saiu bem, finalmente. Pelo menos era o que ele queria acreditar.

Marin podia sentir como Aioria escolhia as palavras com cuidado, parecia que ele tinha realmente medo de magoá-la. Seria um pouco mais caridosa com ele, afinal de contas, já deixara o cavaleiro tão sem graça que isso poderia comprometer o relacionamento "profissional" de ambos. – Não se preocupe, Aioria, entendo o que você quer me dizer. Já está tarde, não? – Disse ela, dando a deixa para que ele fosse embora e tentando parecer interessada nas estrelas.

- Sim, é verdade. – Pausa – Está bem tarde. Boa noite, Marin de Águia. – Respondeu ele recuperando o auto controle. Ao término da última palavra, virou-se após fazer uma pequena mesura para ela.

- Boa noite, Aioria de Leão – Respondeu com todo o respeito que lhe era devido. Mas em seus pensamentos, Marin queria acreditar que algo mudara na forma como Aioria a olhava. – Não tenha esperanças, sua idiota!

Aioria sentia seu estômago gelar – Céus! Tantos anos convivendo com Marin, tantos anos admirando-a como a guerreira que era e ele nunca havia pensado nela como uma mulher, uma mulher, Aioria! Ela é uma mulher. – Repetia para si enquanto tentava afastar pensamentos indecorosos que envolviam Marin.

Era fácil pensar em Marin como uma Amazona, mas encará-la como mulher... Aioria preferiria lutar contra todos os deuses do Olimpo a pensar em como Marin o havia desarmado apenas pousando sua máscara no chão e de costas para ele. Se ela quisesse matá-lo poderia tê-lo feito que ele não seria capaz de reagir.

- Ela nem olhou para mim, apenas tirou a máscara. Ela estava de costas, eu não vi nada. Não vi. Mas eu senti. Senti Marin como mulher. – Repetia falando consigo ao caminhar em direção a Casa de Leão.

- Aioria, se eu fosse você, falaria mais baixo – Sussurrou uma voz que despertou Aioria de seus devaneios.

- Shaka! – Respondeu, instintivamente em posição de combate. – Essa é a noite dos sustos e caminhas noturnas, não? Não teve graça!

Shaka impecavelmente trajando sua armadura colocou-se ao lado de Aioria. – Vamos, Aioria, não se preocupe, eu sei guardar segredos. Você só está sob o efeito da ausência da máscara de uma Amazona. Mesmo que não tenha olhado em seu rosto, você sentiu aquilo que as Amazonas de Atena escondem: sua feminilidade.

Aioria relaxou. Colocou-se a caminhar com Shaka a seu lado. – Não faz sentido, Shaka. Eu já vi o rosto de Shina quando estive no Oriente e não senti nada disso. Bem, quero dizer... Shina é uma bela mulher, mas... Não... Droga, por quê estou lhe contando tais coisas?

- Aioria, você saberá no momento certo, a resposta para cada pergunta que faz. O que você deve pensar agora é se está fazendo as perguntas certas para as respostas que deseja encontrar – Respondeu-lhe um enigmático Shaka.

Shaka podia sentir a confusão ao redor de Aioria. Não era necessário nenhum poder sobrenatural para concluir que Aioria finalmente estava se dando conta de que havia algo mais entre ele e Marin do que uma relação de cavaleiro e amazona. Isso poderia ser... Uma realização para ambos... Ou a perdição, tudo dependeria da maneira como eles iriam lidar com seus sentimentos e obrigações.

Caminharam em silêncio por mais alguns minutos e avistaram ao longe, sob o brilho da lua, a Casa de Leão. – Fico por aqui, Shaka. Tenha uma boa noite e obrigada pela conversa, foi... Muito esclarecedora. – Disse com mais convicção do que desejava aparentar.

- Boa noite, Aioria, tenha sonhos regados com a sabedoria de Buda, você vai precisar. A propósito, Aioria, quando iremos terminar aquele estudo sobre a obra de Homero?

- É verdade, Shaka. Havia me esquecido em meio a toda essa confusão que vivemos recentemente dessa análise sobre Homero... Bem, vamos tentar continuar tão logo possamos. Só que... Creio que sem a presença de Kamus... Nosso seminário perderá muito do brilho, Kamus tinha uma visão um tanto quanto conservadora da Ilíada e Odisséia, mas eram interessantes.

Agora foi a hora de Shaka suspirar – É verdade, Aioria... Sem Kamus, perderemos o ar clássico, mas podemos abrir outros leques de interpretação se adicionarmos a esse seminário outras visões, aliás, novas visões, disse em um tom quase profético.

Shaka admirava profundamente a cultura e costumes gregos. Era incrível como o Leão tinha o dom da oratória e da retórica ao defender seus pontos de vista nas pequenas reuniões filosóficas que outrora, muito tempo atrás, os Cavaleiros de Ouro realizavam.

Ele havia sentido falta de tais encontros. Era uma parte do treinamento dos Cavaleiros de Ouro que apenas eles tinham conhecimento. Não desenvolviam apenas a força física, mas a força interior para disciplinar suas mentes, almas e espíritos.

Se alguém analisasse de fora, não veria nada demais e de fato, não havia nenhum grande segredo nisso, dado que os cavaleiros seguiam os princípios da educação clássica: "mente sã, corpo são". Tais cuidados serviam como catalisador de seus cosmos e assim, atingir o sétimo sentido era rotineiro para eles.

Sem querer Shaka voltou seus pensamentos para os cavaleiros de bronze. Sentira seus cosmos no Santuário. Lembrou-se das lutas que tiveram e o quanto aqueles jovens cavaleiros de bronze conseguiram tocar várias vezes o sétimo sentido sem conseguir de fato, dominá-lo. Sem dúvida eles sofreram, sentiram dor, chegaram a extremos. Havia modos mais fáceis de alcançar o sétimo sentido: através da disciplina mental e corporal os cavaleiros de ouro conquistavam tamanha proeza.

- Shaka, por que esse tom profético? – Perguntou o intrigado Aioria.

- Os cavaleiros de bronze estão no Santuário, Aioria. Atena os convocou.

- Atena também me convocou, Shaka.

- Convocou a mim também, Aioria.

- Shaka... Estou ficando realmente preocupado. – Refletiu em voz alta enquanto, sem perceber pousou uma mão sobre o ombro de Shaka.

- Aioria, meu amigo, alguma coisa vai mudar neste Santuário. Sinto os ventos das mudanças tocando-me quando medito. Mudanças em nossos corações que se refletirão em nossas ações, Aioria. Creio que nem todos estarão preparados para o que o futuro nos reserva.

- Ser cavaleiro de Atena realmente não é uma tarefa das mais simples, Shaka. Não importa o que o futuro nos reserva, o que importa é o modo como iremos encará-lo e eu sinceramente vou lutar pelo que acredito, pelo que é certo. – Declarou com convicção épica.

Enquanto se afastava de Aioria, Shaka sorriu. Ficar tão próximo do Leão não estava sendo uma boa idéia, começava a sentir aquela atração que procurava reprimir com toda a sua força. Heterossexual como Aioria demonstrava ser, era capaz de despertar o oitavo sentido se sentisse algum desejo vindo de Shaka.

Mas então como explicar o modo tão natural como Aioria pousava a mão sobre seu ombro? Shaka não queria se magoar, não ter esperanças. Não mais. Perder Kamus já fora um duro golpe em seu coração. - Até amanhã, Aioria...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gostaria de agradecer pelas reviews que recebi de:_

_**Flor de Gelo** – Logo você vai saber o que Atena que, estou até com medo da reação do pessoal por que será uma grande, grande mudança no santuário:) E quanto ao Mú e ao Shiryu...Eembora seja um casal "diferente" do esperado, pode ter certeza de que não vai decepcionar.Well, como eu tinha contato pra Virgo-chan... Eu resolvi fazer uma experiência usando não apenas os signos solares clássicos, mas fazendo cruzamentos entre visões alternativas de astrologia. Assim poderiam nascer novas possibilidades de relacionamentos entre os personagens. _

_Usei as datas de aniversário dos personagens em pesquisas de horóscopo Asteca, Chinês, Cigano, Druida e Egípcio... E o resultado foi... Impressionante!_

_Honorável amiga **Virgo-chan** – Fiquei emociona com sua review! Se você continuar a me emocionar serei obrigada a contar pra todo mundo qual o seu dia de aniversário, sua virginiana fofa! risos_

_**Srta Kido** – Depois que eu assisti o anime em dvd, comecei a entender melhor o Seiya e até perdi muito da implicância que eu tinha com o personagem. Nunca engoli esse negócio da irmã dele, como só no final da Saga de Hades ele fica sabendo dela, resolvi dar a minha versão nessa história da busca da Seika._

_E bom, creio que não seria exagero dizer que... São as reviews que me dão força para escrever, por isso, faça uma Nuriko feliz e diga o que você gostou e/ou odiou no que estou escrevendo, ok?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Conteúdo Yaoi, e Adulto** se você não gosta desse tema... Não continue a leitura._

----------------------------------------------

**CAPÍTULO 3 – MENTES EM FRAGMENTOS, CORAÇÕES CONFUSOS.**

De volta a Casa de Virgem, Shaka tirou com cuidado sua armadura, deixou-se cair no tapete do salão principal. – Uma triste lembrança veio a sua mente: Kamus. Ele se fora. – Suicida idiota, falou baixo. – Kamus agira de modo tão passional em relação a Hyoga que dera sua vida para que seu pupilo tocasse o sétimo sentido – Kamus, havia formas mais fáceis de se conseguir isso – Resmungou, ainda não aceitando a morte do amigo e amante.

Tudo havia começado quando Kamus assumiu a Casa de Aquário, pouco tempo depois da nomeação de Shaka. Durante vários anos ambos haviam lutado para esconder a atração que sentiam um pelo outro.

Nem mesmo os costumes dos cavaleiros, herdados da educação clássica grega conseguiram amenizar a teimosia de ambos em aceitar que aquilo que sentiam um pelo outro era muito mais do que atração física.

Homens relacionar-se com homens era uma prática comum na Grécia do século V antes de Cristo. As relações com mulheres eram meramente para perpetuação da espécie, enquanto eles acreditavam que o amor verdadeiro poderia existir apenas entre iguais: um homem amando outro homem. Não, Shaka não desprezava as mulheres, apenas não conseguia se sentir atraído por elas.

Os séculos se passaram e tais costumes foram sendo relegados a periferia da sociedade chegando ao ponto de serem vistos como pecaminosos, errados. Sem dúvida, Kamus fora bastante influenciado em sua educação antes de se tornar um cavaleiro de ouro. Aliado a isso havia sua intensa e absoluta máscara social. Qualquer observador menos atento pensaria que o homem era um iceberg. Kamus aparentava ser uma pedra de gelo, mas isso era uma mera defesa.

Shaka conseguira enxergar o verdadeiro Kamus por baixo daquelas artimanhas, e isso, fora capaz de arrancar um dos poucos sorrisos que Shaka já sentira em Kamus. Depois que vencera a resistência inicial do Cavaleiro de Aquário, passaram a viver um longo, secreto e intenso romance. Nesse ponto ambos concordavam que deveriam manter segredo, dado que não estavam dispostos a ver sua intimidade escancarada pelo Santuário afora. Pelo visto, aparentemente foram bem sucedidos.

O que ele tentava entender agora, era essa estranha atração por Aioria. E o pior, exatamente agora que Aioria estava abrindo os olhos para Marin. – Deve ser a proximidade de nossas casas... – Não seja ingênuo, Shaka. – Falou em voz alta.

----------------------------------------------

Marin teve dificuldade em pegar no sono naquela noite. Ela havia exagerado em suas brincadeiras com Aioria. – Será que ele me percebeu como mulher? Espero que sim... Não gostaria de apelar como Shina fez com Seiya... – Pensamento egoísta, Marin! Pare com isso... Dizia para si mesma.

Marin não era nenhuma menina tola, pelo contrário, era uma mulher decidida, sabia o queria. Há anos ela classificara Aioria como "inalcançável". Há vários anos ela se realizara apenas com um olhar admirado, um sorriso que ele lhe dirigisse e continuara sua vida, tendo um ou outro encontro com algum homem que lhe interessasse, mas não durava muito tempo. Aioria sempre tomava seus pensamentos e ela se odiava por isso.

Muito de sua garra para se destacar como Amazona, adveio do desejo de que Aioria a notasse. Sim, ele a notava, como Amazona. Isso era tão claro como o céu da Grécia. – Não tenho chances com Aioria... Ele será sempre egoísta com os olhos voltados para sua própria tristeza e dor... Nunca se dará uma chance de viver, de amar...

Por anos a fio e o fato dele não a perceber como mulher vinha irritando-a a tal ponto que ela "estourou" poucas horas antes. – Acho melhor abortar essa brincadeira agora, antes que eu me machuque...Mas eu não vou saber se é recíproco se não tentar... – Ela sentira algo diferente vindo de Aioria, mas seria mesmo? Ou ela queria que dessa vez fosse "diferente"?

As regras de Atena para as Amazonas eram bastante claras, e Marin as seguia com fervor, uma dedicação exemplar, a tal ponto que atraia a inveja de suas poucas companheiras e até mesmo de cavaleiros dentro do Santuário. – Envolver-me com Aioria está completamente fora de cogitação. – Afirmou para si. No entanto, não sentia convicção em seus pensamentos, não conteve uma lágrima furtiva que deslizou pesadamente em seu rosto. Aquela lágrima foi seguida de outra e... Outra... Quando deu por si, Marin estava mergulhada num choro tão profundo quanto dolorido.

Era uma Amazona no Santuário, mas nas ruas de Atenas... Ninguém nunca diria que aquela bela e exótica oriental era uma guerreira. Sentia-se livre para ter uma segunda vida, uma vida que seus companheiros de batalha ignoravam completamente.

No pouco tempo em que se ausentava do santuário, Marin mantinha um pequeno quarto que usava como ateliê num bairro periférico de Atenas, conhecido por abrigar artesãos, pintores e escultores. Marin se deliciava ao caminhar entre os ateliês e aquilo lhe inspirara em desenvolver um dom que ela não julgava possuir: pintar. E ficara impressionada como dominava os pinceis – Se Shaka, tivesse conhecimento disso, diria que era herança de suas vidas passadas – Pensou.

Pintando em seu minúsculo quarto ao menos por um ou dois dias não pensava no "efeito Aioria", era simplesmente... Marin. Quem via suas pinturas impressionava-se tamanha a beleza e perfeição dos corpos que ela sem pressa alguma retratava. Corpos inspirados em Aioria.

Diziam se tratar de verdadeiros Deuses da mitologia grega usando reluzentes armaduras em cenas de combate tão vivas que tornaram Marin bastante conhecida entre os pintores do bairro. Foi então que as pessoas começam a comprar suas telas, e ela, sem apego material nenhum vendia por valores irrisórios. Valores que eram suficientes para manter seu pequeno refúgio.

Era uma válvula de escape, mas... Não estava conseguindo manter esse "luxo" desde que começaram as lutas dentro do Santuário. Era como se Marin vivesse entre dois mundos, mas não pertencesse a nenhum deles... Sentia falta de seu cantinho... Tão logo soubesse o que Atena queria com ela, tentaria passar ao menos um dia em Atenas.

Finalmente, depois de lutar consigo, Marin caiu num sono profundo, permeado de sonhos ou melhor dizendo um desagradável pesadelo: Aioria... Alto, com sua bronzeada e intensos olhos verdes a pressionava contra uma parece enquanto arrancava-lhe a máscara jogando-a longe, ele estava com muita, muita raiva.

Estava chocada com a violenta necessidade de entregar-se. Mas parecia que ele estava mais interessado em puni-la do que em amá-la. Ele dizia coisas horríveis, ao mesmo tempo em que ela sentia toda a masculinidade daquele homem pulsando contra seu corpo.

Cada célula ardia clamando por Aioria, mas ele não a queria. – Marin acordou suada. Fazia muito tempo que não tinha um sonho tão paradoxal e isso a atingira em cheio... Começou a soluçar baixinho, aliviada em saber que a rejeição de Aioria fora um pesadelo.

Não sabia se teria coragem para levar adiante seu plano, iria arriscar, mas antes precisava ter uma séria conversa com... Milo. – Levantou-se em um salto, vestindo sua armadura – Preciso falar com Milo, agora. – Saindo de sua cabana, olhou para as estrelas tentando ler as horas. – Céus, já está quase amanhecendo! Preciso correr.

----------------------------------------------

Saori Kido despiu-se apressadamente. – Preciso urgentemente de um banho. – Cansada, se entregou à água de forma tão abandonada que por alguns segundos encontrou a paz que não sentia há meses. Uma leve dor no peito a trouxe de volta a realidade. Olhou através da água para o local onde a flecha lançada por Sagita deixara uma cicatriz considerável. Com tristeza lembrou-se do sofrimento que vivera na luta para retomar o Santuário. Tão logo reconquistara seu Templo, houve Hilda de Polaris, houve Poseidon.

– Não devo ter medo. – falou para si mesma. – Céus, é difícil interpretar a alma de Atena, a essência da Deusa da Justiça é meu maior desafio! – Por mais que eu tente entender, ter uma essência divina em meu corpo, inquieta meu espírito. Atena esteja comigo na audiência, amanhã, por favor. Farei o que você ordenou, mas não deixe-me parecer fraca diante dos Cavaleiros que servem em teu nome. – Falou baixo, quase em um sussurro enquanto suas lágrimas se misturavam à água que banhava seu corpo mortal.

O tempo todo, Saori precisava transparecer calma, serenidade, aquela era a imagem de Atena, e ela não iria decepcionar a Deusa que a escolhera para trazer justiça ao mundo. Depois de tanto tempo, finalmente veria Seiya. Ao pensar no cavaleiro de Pegasus, seu coração acelerou. – Isso não pode acontecer, não posso me entregar a meus desejos, aos desejos de meu corpo.

Saori pensou em como teria sido bom se a flecha que um dia estivera em seu peito tivesse o poder de lhe arrancar os sentimentos. Os sentimentos tão humanos que tinha.

– Saori, são teus sentimentos que te dão força, são eles que me fazem não esquecer de que a Humanidade precisa de minha justiça. São esses sentimentos que me aproximam dos Homens. Não lute contra o amor e a dor, apenas saiba que sacrifícios são necessários para mim, para você. – Sussurrou docemente em sua mente a alma de Atena.

Atena tinha razão. – Enquanto preparava-se para um longo dia, Saori lançou um longo olhar para as estrelas. – Não canso de me surpreender com a beleza do céu da Grécia, chove tão pouco aqui... As noites são tão límpidas, sempre convidando-me à meditação... – E ela mergulhou em profunda reflexão... Paz... Naquele momento, ocorria a fusão entre sua alma e Atena: uma mulher e uma Deusa vivendo no mesmo corpo. A sensação de divindade tomou conta de Saori e ela desligou-se completamente dos problemas da Terra, dedicando-se aos problemas da Deusa.

----------------------------------------------

Aioria respirou fundo... A brisa fresca daquele início de outono era deveras reconfortante. Lentamente caminhou em direção ao sol que nasceria em breve. – O que será que Atena deseja comigo? – Não conseguira pregar os olhos na noite anterior. O fato de Atena tê-lo convocado dentro das mais rígidas normas do Santuário inquietava seu espírito. – As coisas aqui não são mais como antes... – Pensou o bravo cavaleiro.

Saga. Hilda. Poseidon... Em tão pouco tempo, uma seqüência homérica de problemas ameaçaram a paz na Terra e como conseqüência, o Santuário ficara em segundo plano, não houvera tempo hábil para que Atena cuidasse do que Aioria chamava secretamente de "burocracia inútil".

Por mais que ele fosse contra cerimônias e regras de etiqueta , era necessário que a ordem milenar estabelecida pelo Santuário no passado, retornasse. – Como Atena fará isso? Estaria Saori Kido pronta para seguir os ditos da Deusa que vivia em seu corpo? – Aioria esperava do fundo de seu coração que sim. Acreditava que apesar de sua juventude, Saori saberia o que fazer.

- Posso enfrentar qualquer Deus, mas será difícil lidar com Marin daqui em diante! Sussurrou enquanto voltava-se para o interior da Casa de Leão tencionado vestir sua armadura dourada. – Vou honrar Atena como prometi. Falou enquanto admirava a armadura que tão arduamente conquistara. – Concentre-se, Aioria. Dizia enquanto vestia a armadura.

- Por quê você está tão preocupado com seu cabelo? Diabos, quero parecer o melhor que eu puder diante da Deusa de minha devoção, oras. Bem, mas seria bastante agradável encontrar Marin no caminho... Concentre-se, Aioria!

Após vestir-se, dirigiu-se para a área externa, voltada para a Casa de Virgem. – Shaka estava muito estranho ontem a noite. – Enquanto rememorava os acontecimentos da noite anterior, um perfil feminino ao longe, tentando passar-se desapercebido tomava um estreito atalho que levava diretamente a Casa de...

- ESCORPIÃO? – Gritou Aioria, surpreso. Ao dar-se conta de que poderia chamar a atenção de Shaka, voltou-se para a área interna de sua casa. - O que Marin quer com Milo? – Ele sentiu uma pontada de um sentimento egoísta, algo que ele, nunca, nunca havia sentido em sua existência.

- Isso é ciúme, Aioria. – Disse Shaka enquanto entrava na Casa de Leão – Quando o ciúme toma conta de você, a linha divisória entre imaginação, fantasia, crença e certeza freqüentemente se torna vaga e imprecisa. No ciúme as dúvidas podem se transformar em idéias supervalorizadas ou francamente delirantes.

- Não estou gostando do rumo de nossas conversas, Shaka. – Falou um alterado Aioria.

- São nossas conversas que você não está apreciando ou... São os sentimentos dentro de você? – Completou com astúcia o Cavaleiro de Virgem.

----------------------------------------------

Milo estava no décimo quinto sono quando sentiu a aproximação de Marin. – O que ela quer comigo tão tarde? Melhor dizendo... Tão cedo... Melhor eu me colocar de forma apresentável, antes que ela chegue.

Ele sentou-se completamente nu na borda de sua king size. Lentamente espreguiçou-se sentindo os ossos de seu corpo estalando. Milo vestiu seu roupão de seda azul marinho e dirigiu-se a sala de banhos.

Ao entrar no seu ambiente preferido olhou-se diante do espelho. Começou a contar pela centésima vez as cicatrizes de batalha que ganhara ao lutar contra Hyoga – Sorte de Principiante – Murmurou enquanto preparava-se para escovar os dentes, lavou o rosto, e lentamente penteou suas longas madeixas de um tom indecifrável de azul, tão indecifrável quanto seus olhos.

Como uma fera ciente de seu poder de atração sob quaisquer pessoas que cruzassem seu caminho, Milo dirigiu-se ao closet anexado a sua requintada sala de banhos. Decidiu-se por uma camiseta regata branca que colocavam em evidência os esculturais músculos do amplo peitoral e para completar destacava seus braços divinamente esculpidos por anos e anos de treinamento e batalhas.

- Marin gosta de vermelho... – Sussurrou enquanto separava uma sexy cueca Calvin Klein em tom vermelho. Vestiu-a e pensou em qual seria a reação de Marin quando visse sua mais nova aquisição. Deixou o roupão de lado e caminhou em direção ao salão principal da ala residencial da Casa de Escorpião, acabara de sentir que Marin dentro de sua Casa.

Tentando ser o mais silenciosa possível, Marin finalmente conseguiu respirar ao pisar no salão principal da Casa de Milo. Mal havia adentrado o recinto, sentiu a aproximação daquela presença magnética... Milo estava chegando. Ela deixou a máscara cair no chão quando viu aquela perfeição em forma de homem, vestida da forma tão sexy caminhar em sua direção como se nada mais existisse no mundo. Milo olhava profundamente em seu rosto, enquanto a despia com o olhar.

- Nunca vou me acostumar com isso, Milo... – Sussurrou, tentando quebrar aquela tensão sexual que existia entre os dois.

- Se você se acostumar, nós terminamos. – Falou, ao parar há menos de um metros de Marin. – Mas que surpresa agradável, recebe-la antes do sol nascer... Pena que hoje não temos muito tempo... Tenho que responder ao chamado de Atena, Marin. Se tivermos que fazer algo será rápido, tenho algumas idéias que você talvez aprecie...

Sorriu com aquela deliciosa malícia que lhe era peculiar enquanto segurava Marin pela cintura. Percebeu que ela queria falar alguma coisa, mas calou-a com um beijo cinematográfico.

Marin sentiu seus hormônios comandarem seu corpo e toda e qualquer razão apagar-se diante do homem que a tomara nos braços. Era incrível o poder de persuasão que envolvia Milo, como ele fazia com que tudo fosse tão natural entre eles... Naquele momento eram apenas um homem e uma mulher entregues um ao outro com tanto fervor... – Mas o que ela tinha que fazer ali, mesmo?

– Milo, pare um pouco – Tentou se desvencilhar da boca que avidamente buscava a sua. – Força de vontade, Marin, vamos, use sua força de vontade! Ela lutava contra os hormônios que a tomavam.

– Hum... Já sei... Você quer algo mais "selvagem" hoje? – Perguntou ele, mais interessado em tirar a armadura dela do quê em ouvi-la. – Adoro suas sardas, sabe? Elas me deixam louco... – Sussurrou em seu pescoço provocando arrepios em Marin.

- Milo, preciso conversar com você, é um assunto sério! – Falou, se esforçando para usar um tom mais frio com ele.

- O que pode ser mais sério do que minha admiração por suas sardas? – Respondeu ele, afastando os lábios de seu pescoço.

- Acontece, Milo... Que aquilo que eu estou esperando há tantos anos... Acho que vai acontecer!

- O QUÊ? – Quase gritou um surpreso Milo se afastando de Marin. – Sou todo ouvidos! – Disse enquanto se sentava em algumas almofadas postas a um canto do imenso salão. – Sente-se Marin, temos muito o que conversar então. Sorriu indicando então um lugar para que ela também se sentasse.

Marin, arrumou a armadura que Milo quase tirara e sorriu para ele. – Obrigada, Milo. Você sabe o quanto isso é importante para mim. E então Marin despejou todos os acontecimentos da noite diante de um Milo que no final da narrativa estava boquiaberto.

- Marin, sem dúvida Aioria abriu os olhos para você. Agora... Você tem que agir com muita, muita calma. Aioria é orgulhoso demais, você sabe. – E tapado, por nunca ter percebido o quanto você o ama – Pensou Milo.

- Eu sei, Milo... Por isso não sei o que fazer daqui pra frente. Com tantos homens no mundo, por quê tinha que ser justo ele a tomar conta de meu coração? – Falou com tristeza já sentindo lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos castanhos claros levemente puxados.

- Marin... – Sussurrou Milo enquanto admirava a beleza exótica daquela oriental cujos olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas. Ela não era apenas bonita, mas uma das mulheres mais lindas que Milo já vira em sua vida: uma combinação dos melhores atributos do ocidente e do oriente. E olhe que ele entendia (e muito) de mulheres e homens. Não passava uma noite sem ter alguém em seu leito, seu desejo era insaciável, incontrolável. As vezes Milo sentia raiva de si mesmo por se deixar levar pelos prazeres do corpo, mas querendo ou não... Eram sua consolação para fugir de seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Embora entregar-se a luxuria fosse parte de seu complexo carma, Milo esperava secretamente que isso um dia acabasse e ele pertencesse apenas a uma pessoa. E fora ao sentir essa agonia de amar sem ser amado que ele e Marin se aproximaram. Ela apaixonada por Aioria, ele apaixonado por Shaka.

Milo sentiu a dor da rejeição: Shaka nunca lhe dera a menor atenção como homem, embora o relacionamento de ambos como cavaleiros fosse aquele esperado entre os de sua estirpe. Doía ainda mais em Milo saber que embora Shaka tentasse esconder, vivera algo bem intenso com Kamus. Depois da morte de Kamus então... Milo sentiu Shaka se distanciar ainda mais... A morte do Cavaleiro de Aquário fora um duro golpe em Shaka.

- Marin... Para começar... Embora doa muito meu coração... Se você quer conquistar o Leão, não podemos mais ficar, bem, você sabe... Como homem e mulher. – Disse completamente sem graça, colocando uma almofada em frente ao corpo para conter sua sexualidade.

Marin sorriu enquanto limpava uma lágrima. – Milo... Você não existe! Era sobre isso que eu vinha conversar com você. Pensei que você ficaria com raiva de mim, por querer terminar com os nossos... Encontros. – Respondeu um pouco embaraçada quando percebeu que ele procurava esconder a cueca sexy que usava.

- Eu ficaria com raiva se atrapalhasse alguma chance de você conquistar aquele cabeça dura que é Aioria. Não me conformo, Marin! – Disse Milo colocando-se de pé. – Como ele pode ser tão cego?

- Faço a mesma pergunta em relação a Shaka e você, Milo... – Sussurrou colocando a máscara. – Tenho que ir, creio que todos iriam comentar se eu aparecesse na sala de Atena sem subir as 12 casas... Obrigada, Milo, obrigada por tudo.

Milo limitou-se a fazer aquilo que modéstia a parte, ele fazia de melhor: sorrir. Enquanto Marin se afastava, ele sentiu a tristeza tomar seu coração e seu cálido sorriso tornou-se triste até que seu rosto se fechou e ele sentiu uma ardência nos olhos.

Querendo ou não a Amazona de Águia havia ganho um lugar cativo em seu coração. Ele não sabia dizer ao certo o que acontecia, mas ao menos quando estava com Marin, ele não pensava em Shaka.Ele sabia que o coração da Amazona pertencia ao cabeça dura de Leão. – Não vou chorar. – Afirmou, sentindo seu coração dilacerado. Virou-se rumo a seus aposentos, precisava se preparar para a audiência com Atena.

----------------------------------------------

Quando o sol estava nascendo, Aioria e Shaka viram uma apressada sombra deixar a Casa de Escorpião pelo atalho que era usado exclusivamente pelo seu Guardião.

- Ele ensinou o caminho para ela. – Falou cerrando os dentes, um enciumado Leão.

- Marin sempre visita Milo, Aioria. Ao menos eu já a vi saindo e entrando na Casa de Escorpião na calada da noite... – Como o Leão ficara em silêncio... – Várias vezes. – Completou.

- Como eu fui idiota! – Respondeu Aioria colocando a mão na cabeça inconformado. – Pensei que Marin sentisse algo por mim, algo mais do que nosso relacionamento de cavaleiro e amazona... Eu estava enganado. Obrigado por fazer-me companhia, Shaka, agradeceu Aioria enquanto viam a sombra de Marin desaparecer no horizonte.

- Você sabe como Milo é, Aioria... Um garanhão. – Shaka falou com certo tom de antipatia. – Ele só pensa em sexo e acredite não é só Marin que o visita! – E o Cavaleiro de Virgem foi bem enfático, surpreendendo Aioria.

Aioria pensou ter percebido uma ponta de... Ciúme em Shaka. – Impressão minha, aliás eu só tenho tido impressões erradas! – Pensou enquanto o Cavaleiro de Virgem subia lentamente as escadas rumo a sua própria Casa.

----------------------------------------------

_Ficou um capítulo bem longo esse! É que eu ainda nem comecei a chegar nas partes legais da história, estou dando ênfase a algo que eu considero muito importante: ambientação. Não me matem por isso, ok_?

_Casais: desculpe decepcionar muitas das minhas amigas, mas quero trabalhar alguns casais não tão ortodoxos em Saint Seiya e como vocês poderão ver alguns bem tradicionais, mas não sem antes faze-los comer o pão que Atena amassou! ;P _

_Gostaria de manter um clima de romance, mas como boa nativa de Peixes que sou, acredito que TODO mundo tem direito de cometer erros, se enganar, se arrepender e finalmente ser... Feliz! _

_Obrigada de coração as reviews que recebi! Responderei TODAS, podem ter certeza! Incrível como uma review dá forças pra gente escrever!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Se preparem que esse capítulo será longo! De todos que escrevi até agora esse pode ser considerado o mais importante. Os anteriores foram um aquecimento para desenferrujar minhas mãos!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**CAPÍTULO 4 – O INICIO DE UMA NOVA ERA E OS FANTASMAS DO PASSADO.**

A Casa de Áries amanheceu em polvorosa. Mú e Shiryu foram os primeiros a acordar. Silenciosamente Shiryu dirigiu-se para seu quarto enquanto Mú vigiava os corredores para se assegurar de que ninguém os apanharia de surpresa.

Assim que Shiryu entrou em seu quarto, correu para a cama e fez de conta que estava dormindo. Pouco depois Kiki o chamou para o café da manhã. Com cara de quem não havia dormido nada (ou muito mal), foi tomar café com seus companheiros de bronze.

Seiya estava com cara de poucos amigos naquela manhã. Sem nenhum entusiasmo contou o incidente ocorrido com Marin na noite anterior. Seus amigos ficaram tocados com a tristeza do Pegasus e prometeram ajuda-lo a encontrar sua irmã, tão logo Atena os dispensasse.

- Vamos terminar logo esse café e vestir as armaduras, Atena nos espera, cavaleiros! – Falou de forma bastante animada Mú cujo rosto denunciava não haver fechado os olhos na noite anterior. – Praticamente em um salto todos deixaram a cozinha da ala residencial da Casa de Áries para se preparem.

Rapidamente os cavaleiros de bronze se vestiram e foram até o salão principal esperar por seu anfitrião. Mú não tardou em aparecer em sua brilhante e impecável armadura. – Todos prontos? – Ao receber um sonoro "SIM" – Completou – Vamos subir! – E caminharam em direção a Casa de Touro.

- Esperem por mim! – Ouviram ao longe uma suave e delicada voz. – Imediatamente reconheceram a figura da Amazona de Águia correndo para alcança-los.

- Bom dia, Cavaleiros. – Falou em tom sério. – Mú de Áries, Atena me convocou, peço passagem por sua casa.

- Se Atena a convoca, Marin de Águia, não sou eu que a impedirei de atender ao seu chamado. – Falou com cerimônia enquanto fazia uma mesura para cumprimenta-la. Ao terminar seu cerimonioso gesto, Mú se deparou com quatro caras de interrogação ao seu lado. – Cavaleiros, essa é a forma correta de atender um chamado de Atena e passar pelas 12 casas que guardam o templo de Atena.

Ouviu-se então todo um burburinho e eles explodiram numa sonora risada. Começaram a conversar sobre a maneira como eles subiram num passado não muito distante aquele labirinto de escadas. Passaram pela Casa de Touro e repetiram com Aldebaran o ritual que Mú e Marin lhes ensinara e o cavaleiro de Touro os acompanhou. Em Gêmeos e Câncer sentiram calafrios ao transpor o salão principal.

Chegaram na Casa de Leão. Marin pode sentir seu estômago se revirar ante o nervosismo de ver Aioria. Ao terminarem de subir os degraus que levavam ao salão principal da Casa de Leão, depararam-se com Aioria encostado em uma das colunas. Ele estava impecavelmente vestindo toda a armadura de Leão e mesmo relaxado, podia-se perceber um leve brilho dourado a envolve-lo.

- Finalmente chegaram! – Disse Aioria sem se mover. – Pensei que haviam se empanturrado de comida na casa de Mú e não conseguiriam subir as escadas! – Disse em um tom bem humorado.

- Aioria! Você sabia que nós viríamos? – Perguntou surpreso, Seiya.

- Claro que sim. Eu sou bem informado, amigos. – E ao terminar essas palavras, olhou diretamente para a máscara da amazona. – Acreditem, eu consigo ver e saber das coisas no tempo real em que elas acontecem, difícil esconder algo de mim, ainda mais por que estou bem ao lado de Shaka, a harpia das 12 casas! Ou então eu deveria atribuir esse papel de harpia a você, Mú? – Terminou Aioria tentando relaxar.

- Aioria, você deveria medir as suas palavras, caso contrário, poderá arrumar encrenca algum dia. – Respondeu Mú, rindo.

- Meu sobrenome é encrenca, Mú! – Respondeu, olhando para Marin, enquanto ela fazia olhava pro vazio e chutava algumas pedras próximas à escada. – Todos riram da afirmação de Aioria.

Seguiram rumo a Casa de Virgem. Marin deixou-se caminhar bem atrás dos cavaleiros de bronze que conversam animadamente enquanto Mú e Aioria seguiam na frente, trocando eventuais palavras que Marin não conseguiu distinguir.

Ela percebeu que Aioria estava definitivamente tenso e ácido. Parecia o jovem Aioria que vivia pelos cantos do Santuário, sem querer ver ou falar com ninguém pouco tempo depois da morte de Aiolos. Faziam anos que ela não o via assim, ácido, seco, ela poderia dizer que ele fora grosso, rude demais ao não cumprimenta-la, coisa que, até onde ela se lembrava, ele nunca fizera.

Encontraram Shaka no salão principal terminando sua meditação matinal. - Vejo que falta alguém que foi convocado por Atena. – Disse Shaka ao sentir seus visitantes. Eles se entreolharam, sem entender o que Shaka quis dizer, mas logo, perceberam um olhar bastante animado no Cavaleiro de Andrômeda:

- Quer dizer que meu irmão, Ikki, foi convocado, Shaka?

- Foi, Cavaleiro de Andrômeda. E ele não está com vocês. – Shun fez um gesto com a cabeça negando a presença do Cavaleiro de Fênix entre eles.

- Vamos, Shaka? – Chamou Aioria. – Estamos em cima da hora para a audiência com Atena.

- Claro, Aioria. – Shaka deixou a posição de lótus e se colocou ao lado do Leão, juntos, caminharam em direção a Casa de Libra, incomensuravelmente silenciosa, onde eles podiam ouvir o eco de seus passos e a respiração uns dos outros. Finalmente avistaram a Casa de Escorpião, adentraram o salão principal completamente vazio.

- Onde está o Milo? – Se perguntou entre dentes o cavaleiro de Leão.

- Estou aqui, Aioria. – Respondeu ele saindo da Ala Residencial da Casa de Escorpião. Para variar a presença magnética do Cavaleiro fizeram com que todos os rostos se voltassem em sua direção. – Não tenho medo da sua cara feia, Aioria. Vê se coloca um sorriso nesse rosto aí, se não todos vão passar e você vai ficar. O dia está lindo e Atena merece o melhor de nós!

- Milo, melhor você não abusar da sua sorte! – Falou Aioria erguendo os punhos. Todos puderam sentir a hostilidade no cosmos de Aioria e se espantaram. Por quê ele se mostrava tão agressivo diante do Cavaleiro de Escorpião?

- Senhores! – Shaka chamou a atenção para si elevando seu cosmo, e obviamente todos olharam para o Cavaleiro de Virgem. – Muito me surpreende que dois cavaleiros da magnitude dos senhores terem atitudes típicas de crianças. Olhe o exemplo que estão dando para esses cavaleiros de bronze! – Repreendeu Shaka sem alterar em nada o tom plácido de sua voz.

Contrariado, Aioria olhou para Milo. – Desculpe Milo. Eu não dormi bem na noite passada. – Aioria tentou dominar a tristeza que tomava seu coração. Olhando agora para Milo entendia por que Marin preferia ele. Milo era um sujeito incrível e também muito bonito. Estava para nascer mulher no mundo que não caísse em seus encantos. E pelo visto, Marin caíra com gosto na toca do escorpião.

- Relaxa, Aioria. A gente resolve tudo quando for jogar futebol. – E estendeu a mão em direção ao Leão que a apertou já abrindo um sorriso. – Alguma coisa em Milo dizia que Aioria deveria ter visto Marin entrando ou saindo de sua Casa naquele inicio de dia. Não tinha outra explicação para a agressividade latente de Aioria que apesar de todos os seus defeitos, sempre fora uma pessoa muito gentil.

- Torce pra eu não te marcar, se não... – Finalmente o clima extremamente pesado se dissipou e eles seguiram rumo a Sagitário, completamente em ruínas... O coração de Aioria sempre ficava apertado quando passava por Sagitário. Eles pararam por um momento em respeito a memória de Aiolos e silenciosamente pediram passagem ao espírito do cavaleiro que tanto admiravam.

Capricórnio... Aquário... Peixes... – Caminhar pelas últimas três Casas antes da Sala do Mestre foi um suplício para o grupo. Não trocaram nenhuma palavra embora suas mentes carregassem pensamentos parecidos e seus corações sentissem tristeza em se lembrar da morte de cavaleiros tão bravos e fortes...

Hyoga teve que ser amparado por Shun e Shiryu para cruzar a Casa de Aquário e Shaka percebera a dor nos olhos do pobre rapaz. Ele fazia o possível para reprimir lembranças que aquele lugar despertara dentro de si. - Kamus... Por quê você se foi? Por quê? Se houvesse um meio de te trazer de volta, Kamus... – Lamentava Shaka em seus pensamentos.

Quem não gostou nada de cruzar a Casa de Capricórnio foi Mú. Ele percebia o olhar vazio de Shiryu e isso o fazia arder em ciúme. Mú lutava intimamente contra seu próprio egoísmo enquanto uma lágrima parecia nascer nos olhos de Shiryu. Pegou sua mão e apertou entre as suas para conforta-lo, literalmente cruzaram Capricórnio de mãos dadas. O que não passou desapercebido por Marin e Shaka, extremamente observadores.

Ao longo do trajeto, Marin mergulhou em seus pensamentos. Mas a entrada na Casa de Peixes a acordou e fez com que seu coração batesse mais forte. – Céus, como era linda a Casa de Peixes! – Marin percebeu que Afrodite ao contrário dos outros cavaleiros se preocupara e muito em transformar aquele ambiente em um lugar bonito e aconchegante, tirando as marcas da última batalha que acontecera ali... Sem dúvida era a mais bela casa entre as 12 casas.

Finalmente, chegaram a Sala do Mestre. Ainda semi destruída sua recuperação fora recentemente iniciada. Pararam diante da Porta Principal onde soldados guardavam a entrada para a audiência com Atena. Naquele momento todos se perguntam o quê sua Deusa queria com cada um.

Uma leve tensão tomou conta dos semblantes entristecidos. Depois de anos longe do Santuário, aquela era a primeira vez que Atena convocava a seus mais leais cavaleiros. Em meio a introspecção ouviu-se o ranger da porta se abrindo e um soldado chamando:

- Mú de Áries, Aioria de Leão e Shaka de Virgem. Atena pede suas presenças. – Firmemente os cavaleiros se dirigiram para o salão enquanto os demais se perguntavam por quê de Atena chamar apenas os três e os deixara de fora.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saori Kido olhou-se novamente no espelho. – Sou eu mesma? – Perguntava-se. – Esperam de você uma Deusa e como tal deve se vestir e portar, Saori. – Respondeu em sua mente a alma de Atena.

Saori usava um traje cerimonial que certamente nunca fora visto por nenhum dos cavaleiros presentes. Certamente somente Dohko de Libra (que vira a última encarnação de Atena antes de Saori) teve o privilégio de admirar tão bela indumentária.

Ela ergueu um dois braços para que a túnica colocada em seu corpo fosse presa sobre os ombros e embaixo dos braços, uma das laterais foi fechada e a outra aberta. Suas costureiras prenderam a túnica sobre os ombros com delicados broches trabalhados em jade e ametista. Em sua cintura, foi amarrado um cinto em tom lilás, cor preferida de Saori.

Para finalizar o ritual de vestimenta da Deusa Atena, ela teve seus cabelos presos com delicadas fitas de seda que se misturaram a fios de cabelo finamente trançados ao longo de suas costas. E finalmente Saori foi coberta com o _peplo_, um manto bem longo, envolvendo-lhe a cabeça e chegando até os pés em um tom de verde bem escuro que realçava sua pele quase tão alva quanto o linho que a vestia.

Seu _quíton_, (modernamente chamado túnica de linho), possuía drapeados, muito elaborados e marcantes. O linho era impecavelmente branco e tocava o chão. Apenas ao caminhar era possível visualizar seus delicados pés cobertos por uma sandália de couro cru finamente trabalhada. – Saori sorriu. – Os gregos antigos preocupavam-se mais com os valores estéticos e conforto de suas roupas do que com o caráter de erotismo tão comum em tempos modernos.

- Literalmente me sinto uma Deusa. – Repetiu olhando-se ao espelho pela última vez.

- Os cavaleiros chegaram, Senhora. – Falou pausadamente uma das vestais.

- Peça para que Mú, Aioria e Shaka entrem no salão. Os demais devem aguardar meu chamado.

- Sim, senhora! – E logo se apressou em ir até um soltado transmitir a ordem de Atena.

Chegou o momento. Não posso falhar, mantenha a Calma e não pense em Seiya, Saori. E ela caminhou rumo ao trono que a esperava.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mú, Aioria e Shaka adentraram o silencioso salão que servira como palco para a epopéia de maldades ministradas por Saga. Sentiram-se pouco a vontade naquele ambiente que lhes trazia más recordações e não trocaram nenhuma palavra, mergulhando cada um em seus pensamentos.

Shaka precisou se concentrar ao máximo para manter seu orgulho intacto e não pedir desculpas a Aioria por ter lutado com ele naquele lugar. Ele havia defendido a causa errada, acreditara na figura do mestre e levantara as mãos contra seu companheiro.

Se o arrependimento pudesse matar Shaka, sem dúvida ele teria deixado a terra quando lutou contra o Cavaleiro de Fênix, mas havia muito de seu carma a cumprir e não pudera morrer. Refletindo sobre o arrependimento de ter lutado contra Aioria ele se perguntara se aquele sentimento que ele sentia por Aioria não nascera de seu arrependimento... Seria legítimo ou seria uma forma de Shaka se punir por seu julgamento equivocado?

Shaka não tolerava situações obscuras ou mal resolvidas. Aquilo estava realmente tirando sua serenidade. O mal explicado precisava ser resolvido. Ele precisava abrir o jogo e esclarecer tudo. Reconheceu que sua personalidade era realmente forte, fruto de sucessivas encarnações em que perseguia objetivos nobres para redimir de erros bem maiores. No entanto, sabia que necessitava passar por aquela angústia e sofrimento. Aliás, suportar dores com resignação, era sua especialidade. A vida era feita de altos e baixos e ele não se revoltava com isso.

Olhando para Aioria, ele não conseguiu identificar nenhuma alteração no Leão em relação ao incidente que ocorrera naquela sala. Pelo contrário, Aioria lhe parecia tão compenetrado que ele desistira de sondar ainda mais o motivo do seu desassossego.

Sentiram um cosmo cálido, quente e poderoso saindo da sala reservada exclusivamente para Atena, instintivamente os três se ajoelharam e seus olhos pregaram-se ao chão. A intensidade daquele cosmo era... Impressionante e cativante. Sentiram Atena dar cada passo em direção ao trono e ouviam o farfalhar de tecido acompanhado de um cheiro doce e inebriante tomando conta do ambiente.

- Atena... – Mú sussurrou, emocionado.

- Sim, Mú de Áries, sou eu. – E sentou-se no trono. – Obrigada por atenderem tão prontamente meu pedido, Cavaleiros. – Continuou Saori enquanto olhava para os três grandes cavaleiros ajoelhados aos seus pés.

- Em que podemos servi-la, Atena? – Falou com a voz embargada pela emoção o cavaleiro de Leão.

- Aioria... Sempre tão gentil e fiel... – Seu tom era tão cativante que Aioria teve seu coração tomado por uma paz intensa que nunca lembrara de ter sentido.

Shaka permanecia em silêncio, meditando sobre seus falsos julgamentos e ao contrário dos companheiros, sentia-se inquieto. – Fique em paz, Shaka. Você lutou pelo que acreditava ser o certo. – Atena se aproximou e tocou seus cabelos – Fique em paz, bravo guerreiro. – Shaka finalmente sentiu o arrebatamento que o cosmos de sua Deusa poderia causar. Não teve palavras para responder, ou melhor, não se arriscaria a falar e a voz não obedecer-lhe tamanha era sua emoção.

- Chamei os três em separado, pois a vocês confiarei as mais árduas missões. – Pausa – Um de vocês três há de assumir a direção do meu Santuário. – Pausa – Dohko tem uma missão muito árdua a cumprir e não poderá se dedicar a cuidar de nossa morada e nossos cavaleiros.

Os três criaram coragem de olhar para Atena. Shaka abrira os olhos tamanha a surpresa que o tomou. Ficaram embasbacados com a mudança física de Saori Kido. Ela não parecia em nada uma garota de quase 14 anos de idade, pelo contrário, as vestes cerimoniais, o tom maduro e seguro poderiam lhe dar bem mais idade do que de fato tinha.

- Atena... Me perdoe... Mas eu não me sinto qualificado para assumir tamanha responsabilidade... Falou tentando ser firme o cavaleiro de Leão.

- Por quê não você, Aioria? Aiolos era seu mestre e irmão. Deveria ter sido o sucessor de Shion, antigo Mestre do Santuário.

- Meu irmão... Mestre do Santuário? – Olhou-a, completamente atônito.

- Sim. Se Saga não tivesse tomado o lugar de Shion, hoje seu irmão seria o Mestre do Santuário.

- Atena, eu creio que Shaka seria mais adequado a ocupar essa posição do que eu. Se me permite dizer... Eu não sou muito bom com protocolos e regras.

- Mas é um bom líder, Aioria. – Falou Shaka.

- Será que podemos parar com essa conspiração? Eu não sirvo pra isso. – Respondeu chateado.

- Respeitarei seu desejo então, Aioria. Mas quero que saiba que se algo acontecer ao novo Mestre do Santuário, você deverá assumir a responsabilidade pela sucessão. Você e Aiolos foram sem dúvida em tempos de crise os cavaleiros mais fiéis que tive. Isso também se aplica a você, Mú.

- Sou um simples cavaleiro, Atena. Cuido da Casa de Áries e concerto as armaduras de meus companheiros. Não tenho a sabedoria necessária para ser o Mestre do Santuário.

- Foste educado por Shion, Mú. Tens a sabedoria dos humildes e são a esses que eu protejo. Quem melhor do que você para ver a força através da simplicidade de uma armadura?

- Me perdoe, Atena... Mas eu... Eu... Penso como Aioria. Shaka é o mais indicado para ser o Mestre do Santuário.

- Shaka... O que você me diz a respeito disso? – Saori perguntou-lhe com voz tão suave quanto o toque de uma cítara.

- Eu estou comovido com a confiança de meus colegas, Atena. Pensei que nutriam rancor por mim depois das lutas que travamos aqui. – Olhou para Aioria.

- O Mestre do Santuário precisa ser respeitado e admirado por seus companheiros. A ele cabe a missão de responder mim e zelar pela vida de meus 88 cavaleiros e amazonas. Chamei os três aqui para que ficasse claro que, aquele entre os três que assumisse essa posição deveria ter o respeito dos outros dois, pois vocês são o tripé que mantém esse Santuário. Pausa – São meus mais fortes cavaleiros e terão a missão de criar cavaleiros que sejam mais fortes que vocês, ainda tenho missões a lhes passar. – Atena fez uma pausa – Aioria de Leão e Mú de Áries, vocês juram perante mim que irão auxiliar Shaka quando ele assumir a posição de Mestre deste Santuário?

- Sim, eu juro! – Responderam com convicção, os olhos rasos em lágrimas.

- Shaka, darei minha vida por você, não importa o perigo que venhamos a enfrentar. – Falou Aioria enquanto seu cosmo brilhava com MUITA intensidade.

- Shaka, eu sempre o admirei e irei segui-lo até meu último suspiro, e que esse seja em batalha, defendendo você. – Completou Mú com seu cosmo preenchendo todo o ambiente que os cercavam.

- Meus dois amigos... Sem vocês ao meu lado, eu não seria capaz de aceitar a incumbência de Atena. – Respirou fundo. – Se isso está em meu carma, cumprirei sua vontade com toda a humildade que mora em meu coração. – Disse Shaka emocionado com a declaração dos dois cavaleiros vivos mais fortes que o Santuário possuía.

Atena fez Shaka se levantar e ternamente o abraçou. – Esse é seu carma, Shaka. – Em seguida Aioria e Mú também o abraçaram com admiração e deram-lhe leves tapas nas costas em sinal de companheirismo.

Saori Kido voltou para o trono de Atena – Tudo está correndo como planejamos, Atena. – Ela se sentou e mais uma vez dirigiu a palavra aos três cavaleiros. – Shaka assumirá a direção do Santuário quando Seiya, Shun, Hyoga e Shiryu estiverem treinados e aptos a assumirem as armaduras de Sagitário, Virgem, Aquário e Libra respectivamente. Dohko decidiu-se por confiar a Casa de Libra ao Dragão e quer que você, Mú, assuma seu treinamento. – Pausa. – Até lá, deverão guardar para si a decisão que foi aqui tomada.

Saori respirou fundo e olhou diretamente para Aioria – Aioria, eu quero que você treine Marin para assumir a armadura de Peixes. – Olhou para Mú – Para isso, você, Mú, deverá fazer uma máscara usando como exemplo as armaduras de Virgem e Aquário que num passado muito distante foram usadas por Amazonas. – Voltou-se para Aioria – Se Marin se mostrar digna irá receber a armadura de Peixes e a máscara feita por Mú acompanhará essa armadura. Ao contrário dos cavaleiros de Bronze, Marin não deverá desconfiar de que está sendo treinada para se tornar uma Amazona de Ouro. – Pausa – Imagino que Fênix não irá atender meu chamado, mas mesmo assim, eu desejo que você assuma o treinamento dele. Se algo lhe acontecer, ele assumirá a Casa de Leão.

Já recompostos (Aioria nem tanto), os cavaleiros assentiram com a cabeça concordando com Atena. – Muito bem. Mandarei entrar os demais cavaleiros e iremos continuar nossa audiência. – Saori fez um gesto para que os guardas fizessem entrar no recinto os demais cavaleiros.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os cavaleiros de bronze já estavam impacientes. Sentir os cosmos de Atena, Shaka, Aioria e Mú se elevando na sala do trono os deixou completamente loucos. Apenas Shiryu parecia demonstrar uma certa calma. Milo e Marin conversam em tom muito baixo a um canto enquanto observavam os cavaleiros, falavam de Seiya e de como Marin o havia treinado e ela não conseguia esconder o orgulho que sentia por seu pupilo.

Ouviram o ranger da porta. Um guarda fez sinal para que entrassem. Apressados os cavaleiros de bronze correram para o salão onde Atena se encontrava. Milo e Marin caminharam logo atrás.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atena! – Exclamaram Seiya, Shun, Shiryu e Hyoga ao ver Saori Kido sentada no trono. Ajoelharam-se enquanto ela sorria para seus queridos amigos e cavaleiros. – Saori precisou gastar muito de seu auto controle para não correr e abraçar Seiya.

Milo e Marin entraram lado a lado, Aioria tentou esconder um olhar fulminante dirigido ao Escorpião. Mú e Shaka logo perceberam a tentativa fracassada de Aioria em esconder o ciúme que sentia de Marin ao lado de Milo.

O Escorpião e a Águia também se ajoelharam após admirarem a postura impecável de Saori no trono. – Sejam bem vindos meus leais cavaleiros e minha amazona guerreira. – Dirigiu um terno olhar para Marin.

– Marin de Águia treinaste um de meus mais bravos cavaleiros, Seiya de Pegasus. E hoje chamo-te aqui para que ao lado de Aioria de Leão termine o treinamento de Pegasus. Devem dedicar seus dias e suas noites a ensina-lo a dominar o sétimo sentido. – Pausa. – No futuro, ele deverá estar apto a vestir a Armadura de Ouro de Sagitário. – Controlando a inflexão da voz, concluiu – Marin de Águia, Aioria de Leão, e Seiya de Pegasus aceitam essa incumbência em meu nome?

Seiya e Marin se olharam. Seiya com os olhos arregalados tentou falar alguma coisa, mas a voz lhe faltou e apenas concordou com a cabeça. Marin agradeceu mentalmente por estar usando aquela máscara que escondera todo o seu espanto e orgulho. Seu aprendiz seria um cavaleiro de ouro! Era uma honra insuperável que ela, uma instrutora teria! Trabalhar com Aioria todos os dias... – Seja o que Atena quiser! – Pensou.

- Atena, não existe honra maior para mim do que treinar Seiya para o plano que a Deusa de minha devoção designa. Dentro de sua infinita sabedoria sabes que sozinha não conseguiria preparar um cavaleiro de ouro... – Fez uma pequena pausa para conter a emoção – Será um grande aprendizado para mim, lapidar a educação de Seiya junto de Aioria de Leão.

- Assim como Marin de Águia demonstrou, será também para mim uma honra incomensurável treinar o futuro Cavaleiro de Sagitário.

Aioria, Mú, Shaka e Atena se olharam e deram um pequeno sorriso. – Marin, você não tem idéia de meus planos para você – Pensou Atena. – Milo e Marin perceberam os quatro se olhando e ficaram se perguntando o que diabos teriam conversado antes que os demais entrassem no salão?

- Milo de Escorpião. És o cavaleiro dos mistérios, do renascimento. Teu temperamento é forte, explosivo e sua persistência inigualável. Tens meu mais profundo respeito e admiração. Por isso, Milo, eu peço a você que faça Hyoga de Cisne dominar o Sétimo Sentido para que ele assuma a Casa de Aquário que outrora fora guardada por Kamus, falecido grão-mestre do Cisne.

- Atena... Deseja que eu treine um cavaleiro de bronze para que se torne um cavaleiro de ouro? Isso pode levar anos! – Falou com surpresa.

Sim, Milo, esse é o meu desejo. – Deu um pequeno sorriso. – Lutaste contra Hyoga e sabes melhor do que ninguém que o Cisne tem a força do zero absoluto em seu coração. Somente com o treinamento dado por outro cavaleiro de ouro ele conseguirá ocupar o lugar que no passado pertencera a Kamus.

Atônito, Hyoga sentiu sua boca seca. Seu coração palpitou e a imagem de Kamus veio a sua mente. Olhou com profunda admiração para Saori. – Como ela está diferente! Em pensar que Saori não passava de uma garota rica e mimada... – Shaka não tirou os olhos do aprendiz de Kamus e estava muito irritado com a demora de Milo responder se treinaria Hyoga ou não.

- Milo? – Chamou Shaka sem demonstrar a irritação que sentia.

A voz de Shaka o trouxe de volta a realidade. Provavelmente ele deveria estar puto por que ele não queria treinar o aprendiz de Kamus, o amor de Shaka. – Mas se num fosse por Hyoga, Kamus ainda estaria aqui... E eu não teria chance nenhuma com Shaka... Que egoísmo, Milo! – Eu aceito treinar Hyoga de Cisne em nome de Atena! – Falou finalmente fazendo uma reverência para Atena.

- Shiryu de Dragão. – A voz de Saori soou firme. – Você serviu-me com dedicação e abnegação, foste para seus companheiros de batalha uma referência, um porto seguro. Para ninguém mais, além de ti poderia ser dada a armadura de Libra. – Todos olharam com profunda admiração para o Dragão ajoelhado diante de Atena.

- Dohko de Libra concorda comigo e a Casa de Libra será sua responsabilidade tão logo termine seu treinamento. Dohko cumpre a mais árdua das missões que pude confiar a um de meus Cavaleiros e por isso escolhemos Mú de Áries para terminar seu treinamento. Mú de Áries, aceita a incumbência que lhe passo em meu nome?

- Aceito, Deusa de minha devoção! – Disse Mú sem conter a emoção que tomava conta de seu coração. – Dedicarei cada minuto de minha existência desse momento em diante para que o Dragão ocupe a Casa de Libra e honre Atena!

- Atena... Mú... Eu... Eu agradeço... – Tentou falar o sempre equilibrado Shiryu. – O ar no grande salão estava impregnado de emoção, era um grande passo para os cavaleiros de bronze e uma grande responsabilidade para os cavaleiros de ouro.

- Andrômeda. Seu cosmo é tão poderoso quanto teu espírito é nobre. E por isso será treinado pelo Cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus: Shaka de Virgem. Tão logo Shaka considere que você está apto, irá assumir a Casa de Virgem, pois o carma de Shaka é maior e mais pesado que o seu. Shaka de Virgem concorda com meu ditame?

- Concordo com meu corpo e minha mente, Atena. Farei de Shun o mais poderoso de seus cavaleiros.

Antes que Shun pensasse em responder, um grande burburinho se fez ouvir no lado externo do salão e a porta se abriu com um estrondoso barulho. Um cosmo extremamente poderoso penetrou o ambiente e caminhando sem nenhuma pressa, estava ele, o Cavaleiro de Fênix.

- Ikki! – Murmurou Shun. Os cavaleiros o olhavam com surpresa.

Completamente senhor de si, Ikki admirou a figura de Saori. Não olhou para os lados, mas percebeu que todos os olhares estavam sendo dirigidos a ele. Colocou-se próximo ao trono e ajoelhou-se – Atena, atendo seu chamado.

Saori se esforçou para não cair na gargalhada. Sabia que Ikki havia quebrado todos os protocolos imagináveis ao se atrasar e ainda entrar na audiência daquela forma e agora... Engolia seu orgulho e se ajoelhava diante dela. Ele era fiel a Atena, embora seu gênio fosse tão intempestivo.

- Ikki de Fênix, sua força só pode ser equiparada com seu intempestivo temperamento. Embora seja autoritário é generoso com seus companheiros de batalha. Embora arrogante e apegado a seus conceitos de certo e errado, seu brilho numa batalha é capaz de levantar exércitos e por isso não será punido por desrespeitar as regras desse Santuário. Deverá se dedicar a um intenso treinamento ministrado pelo Cavaleiro de Leão e depois disso, seu futuro será decidido.

Saori se concentrou – Atena, me ajude – falou consigo. Seu cosmo brilhou, tomou a sala, ela se levantou. Eles sentiram uma força tão intensa que mor um segundo temeram por suas vidas. Tão logo essa impressão se esvaiu foram tomados por aquele calor único. – Não admitirei que as regras desse Santuário sejam quebradas, Cavaleiros. Por 13 anos esse território sacro santo esteve maculado e agora precisa ser recuperado. Todos os presentes possuem uma missão a cumprir, por isso atenham-se a ela. – E então lentamente, Saori controlou a energia de Atena, sentando-se novamente.

- Aldebaran de Touro, meu nobre cavaleiro – Prosseguiu Saori enquanto os cavaleiros ainda tentavam se recuperar do baque causado pelo cosmo de Atena. – Caberá a ti cuidar do treinamento de meus novos aspirantes a cavaleiros de Prata. Aceita a incumbência que lhe dou?

Colocando-se de joelhos, ele respondeu. – Atena, nada me daria mais prazer do que treinar fortes cavaleiros para servirem a ti.

Saori sorriu para ele, agradecendo-o com a cabeça. – Deixei a parte mais importante dessa audiência para o final, cavaleiros. Antes que essa sala seja tomada por protestos, digo-lhes que essa é minha decisão final e irrefutável. Após a morte de Saga, a Casa de Gêmeos precisa ser ocupada e ninguém melhor do que seu irmão, Kannon, para tal. – Pausa. – Entre, Kannon.

Não houve reação imediata . Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém naquela sala esperava tal ditame de Atena (ou seria loucura?). E ele entrou. Seu cosmo brilhante, cálido, poderoso. Tão brilhante quanto sua armadura. Sua postura era serena, porém firme. Seus passos lentos, calculados. Em seu rosto uma expressão indecifrável. Nos seus olhos aparentemente distantes podia-se ver o dom de enxergar com clareza até os fatos mais obscuros e mal explicados decifrados por uma inteligência invejável. Colocou-se ao lado de Atena, bem em frente ao cavaleiro de Fênix que fechara completamente o rosto e já cerrara os punhos.

A semelhança física com Saga era impressionante: idênticos! Alguns poderiam jurar que eram a mesma pessoa. A única diferença era o brilho de seu cosmo, pois o poder era... Idêntico? Como era possível? Passado o choque inicial, os cavaleiros ainda tentavam acreditar no que viam a sua frente e as reações não tardariam a começar...

- Atena? Ele foi responsável pela morte de milhões de pessoas! Não posso acreditar que um genocida como ele foi aceito como Cavaleiro de Ouro! Sinto-me ofendido com isso! – Falou em um só fôlego Milo. – Um burburinho foi ouvido e cabeças acenavam concordando com o que Milo havia dito.

- Eu mesmo arranquei a confissão desse canalha, Atena! Achei-o tão baixo, tão... Podre que não quis sujar minhas mãos tirando-lhe a vida! – Enfatizou Ikki lançando um olhar fulminante para Kannon.

- Pois saiba, Fênix, que não lutar comigo naquele iniciou o maior castigo que um homem pode receber: ter sua consciência pesada por seus atos. – Respondeu em um tom sincero e arrependido.

- Não me venha com essa baboseira de que está arrependido! Eu não acredito em você, como nunca acreditei no seu irmão! Vocês não prestam, tem o mesmo sangue sujo correndo nas veias! E agora... Atena, você o perdoa? Não! Eu não posso aceitar isso! – E Ikki partiu pra cima de Kannon.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi tão rápido que... Nem todos conseguiram acompanhar. Ikki inflamou seu cosmo e acertou um soco na face direita do rosto de Kannon, e ele não reagiu. Foi arremessado contra a parede atrás do trono, quebrando-a. Kannon, se levantou e dessa vez foi acertado em cheio no estômago por Milo, foi ao chão novamente e se levantou, Ikki e Milo se alternavam em acertar-lhe socos e chutes, sem pestanejar. Shaka e Aioria correram para tirar os dois cavaleiros de cima de Kannon que agora não mais conseguia levantar-se.

- Parem com essa falta de respeito diante de Atena! – Censurou Mú enquanto Aldebaran verificava quantos ossos Milo e Ikki haviam quebrado no corpo de Kannon. Aldebaran a contra gosto ajudou Kannon a ficar de pé e logo se distanciou do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

Com o rosto inchado e coberto de sangue, Kannon se dirigiu aos demais: - Eu já esperava uma festinha de boas vindas. – Seu tom foi ácido, mas ainda assim sincero e parecia não ter mágoas em relação ao que acabara de acontecer. – Se eu fosse vocês faria algo bem pior comigo. O que fiz não tem perdão, mas mesmo assim, Atena deu-me uma chance de lutar e mostrar que todo homem merece uma segunda chance quando se arrepende dos pecados que cometeu. Não há nenhuma for física que possam me causar que seja maior do que a dor que sinto aqui. – E apontou para seu coração. – E essa dor me acompanha por várias vidas... – Seu tom foi triste ao finalizar seus pensamentos.

Os cavaleiros se entreolharam, parecendo não acreditar nenhum pouco nas palavras de Kannon. Ikki e Milo tinham no rosto uma expressão de ódio mortal por Kannon. Os demais cavaleiros embora incomodados com Kannon mostrando-se indiferentes ao toque de suas palavras.

- Cavaleiros. – Saori, falou com a voz carregada. – Kannon deverá freqüentar a Ágora com os mesmos direitos de todos os que adentram o Lugar da Palavra Sagrada.

- Se ele tiver os mesmos direitos que eu tenho, não freqüentarei mais a Ágora, Atena! – Milo cruzou os braços.

- Eu também não freqüentarei, Atena. – Foi a vez de Aioria falar. – Esse homem é um assassino e como se não fosse suficiente é irmão do homem que matou Aiolos!

Os cavaleiros de bronze e Marin encaravam-se sem entender nada. O que diabos era a Ágora?

- Milo, Aioria... Fico decepcionada com a intolerância de vocês. Precisam aprender a perdoar. Não freqüentar a Ágora significa que estão abrindo mãos de suas posições, desejam seguir com esse ato de abandono do Santuário?

Milo e Aioria se olharam.

- Não vamos deixar de ser Cavaleiros de Ouro por causa desse... Desclassificado, certo, Aioria?

- Está correto, Milo. – Falou Aioria, olhando Kannon com um olhar de desprezo de dar medo. – A Ágora é o coração do santuário, Cavaleiros. – Falou dirigindo-se aos confusos cavaleiros de bronze e Marin. – É onde alcançamos a unidade com o cosmo através de exercícios com nossas mentes, espíritos e almas. – Como seus interlocutores pareciam ainda confusos, ele entrou em detalhes:

- Será lá onde irão passar a maior parte do tempo até dominarem o Sétimo Sentido. Apenas os cavaleiros de Ouro e Atena conseguem enxergar a Ágora que, embora esteja a céu aberto, não pode ser visto por quem não possui o devido treinamento. Os treinos físicos podem ocorrer em qualquer lugar do santuário, mas os demais... Somente dentro da Ágora que carrega o cosmo de todos os cavaleiros que serviram Atena – Vocês terão contato esses cavaleiros e aprenderão com sua sabedoria ancestral a dominar o Sétimo Sentido.

- Cavaleiros, podemos dar por encerrada nossa audiência. – Proclamou Saori se levantando do trono e caminhando rumo à seus aposentos. Os cavaleiros acompanharam Atena com os olhos enquanto Kannon, completamente ferido recebia olhares fulminantes dos presentes. Lentamente foram deixando o salão, ainda tentando assimilar tudo o que acontecera naquela audiência.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Finalmente estou terminando a parte mais difícil da história. Agora... É só trabalhar as tramas e fazer o povo chorar um pouco. ---risos--- Bom, esse capítulo não teve nada de romântico ou "caliente". Era um capítulo necessário pra dar verossimilhança a história, caramba como eu sou chata! _

_Bateu a maior insegurança por aqui. _

_Não sei se as pessoas estão gostando... Não sei se são os malditos erros de português que passaram pelos meus olhos sem que eu percebesse que estão assustando as pessoas e aí elas não escrevem as reviews._

_**NOTAS:**_

_Fiz uma pequena pesquisa sobre roupas gregas antigas pra arrumar a roupa da Saori. (Eu amo o Google). Se desse eu colocaria uma imagem aqui, mas pra quem for curioso é só digitar os termos gregos e procurar as imagens. As roupas são muito lindas! _

_O sentido da palavra **"Harpia"** que aparece neste capítulo está relacionada as Harpias do rpg **Vampiro, A Máscara**. Nesse jogo as harpias são as personagens responsáveis pelas informações, pela manutenção do status quo e da ordem. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Atenção:** Esse capítulo possui cenas eróticas, melhor dizendo, descrição com conteúdo adulto. Se você não aprecia erotismo, aconselho a não prosseguir. _

_Cabe aqui uma breve **definição de erotismo**: "Erotismo é o conjunto de expressões culturais e artísticas humanas referentes ao sexo". _

_------------------------ _

Marin correu atrás de Aioria. Ele descia pisando forte as escadas rumo a Casa de Leão.

- Aioria, me espere!

- O que você quer, Marin?

- Bem, quero saber quando você quer começar o treinamento de Seiya e Ikki.

- Atena ordenou que me ajudasse apenas com Seiya, eu me viro com o Fênix, não se preocupe.

- Como você quiser, Aioria. Então, me diga, quando começamos com Seiya?

- Como ele chegou do Japão ontem, precisa de algum tempo para ele se aclimatar devido ao fuso horário. Iniciamos em 3 dias.

- Estarei lá, Aioria. Tenha um bom dia! – O Sol já mostrava ser quase meio dia e ela deixou-se ficar para trás enquanto o Leão retomava sua pesada caminhada.

- Marin, acho que Aioria deve ter visto você sair da minha casa hoje de manhã.

- Será que é por isso que ele está me tratando assim, Milo?

- Você tem alguma dúvida a respeito?

- Bem... Acho que não... Como esse homem é difícil!

- Deixe-o por hora. Se quiser eu posso falar com ele e desfazer esse mal entendido. Vamos almoçar, Marin?

- Não, Milo. Não precisa. Por quê você não aproveita e chama o Shaka para almoçar? Ele está vindo aí.

- Não tenho coragem, Marin. Ele vai dizer não como fez em todas as vezes que já o convidei.

- Acho que dessa vez ele pode aceitar, se eu estiver com vocês, não acha? Vamos, tente!

Esperaram Shaka se aproximar. – Shaka, não quer almoçar comigo e Marin? – Milo falou de uma vez, quase num fôlego.

- É muita gentileza de vocês... Tenho que preparar as acomodações de meu discípulo.

- Shun pode vir conosco também, Shaka. – Falou animadamente Marin.

- Sendo assim... Venha Shun, Milo nos chama para almoçar com ele e Marin.

- E o Hyoga? – Perguntou inocentemente Shun.

- Ah, sim! Não me esqueci dele! Preferiu pegar suas coisas na Casa de Áries para depois vir ter conosco, vai almoçar por lá mesmo.

E o pequeno grupo seguiu para seu momento de relaxamento. Marin contava os minutos para terminarem, mas pelo visto, Shaka enredara em uma animada conversa com Shun e Milo sobre mitologia. Não queria estragar o momento de felicidade de Milo, por isso se limitou a acompanhar o dialogo até que Shaka fez menção de se retirar.

Milo olhou mestre e discípulo se retirando e entrou em sua Casa. A Amazona, agora sem a sua máscara o esperava sentada em meio as almofadas.

- E então, Milo? Quais suas impressões?

- Ele me acha um pervertido, Marin.

- Você está exagerando.

- É sério! Não reparou como ele rebatia meu charme? Era como se quisesse distância de mim.

- Então você terá que mudar sua técnica, Milo. Shaka é muito exigente consigo mesmo e ainda mais com os outros. Tudo ao seu redor tem que transpirar perfeição e nós sabemos que isso não existe.

- Você está certa, Marin. Mas algo em mim diz que... O mundo ainda vai dar muitas voltas para que ele finalmente olhe para mim e reconheça que... Eu o amo... – Terminou quase num sussurro.

Marin levantou-se, beijou-o na face e colocou a máscara – Estou indo, Milo! Ficarei fora por dois dias, fique bem!

- Fique bem, Marin e cuidado ao passar pelo Leão! – Sorriu se despedindo da amiga.

------------------------------------------------

Julian Solo entrou em seu imenso closet. – Hoje vou apenas caminhar no bairro dos artesãos, preciso relaxar... – Separou uma camiseta vermelha e uma calça de sarja em tom pastel, uma roupa simples, mas que em seu corpo atlético assumia um papel mágico. Vestiu-se e seguiu rumo a sacada de sua imensa suíte voltada para o Mediterrâneo. Enquanto lia a coletânea de matérias que sua secretária Tétis havia preparado, comia quase sem nenhum apetite. Finda a rápida refeição correu como um garoto rumo as escadas que o levariam para o andar inferior de sua secular mansão.

Encontrou o chefe de sua segurança pessoal de braços cruzados bem em frente a escada. – Sorento, não vamos começar. – Foi seco ao responder enquanto passava as mãos impacientemente pelos longos cabelos.

- Senhor Julian... O Senhor corre o risco de ser seqüestrado se sair sem sua escolta pessoal! – Foi enfático tentando trazer algum juízo para a cabeça do jovem bilionário.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte: você coloca uma roupa comum e vamos nós dois ao bairro dos artesãos, saímos em um carro simples... Usamos óculos escuros e bonés. Ninguém irá nos reconhecer. Preciso sair dessa redoma, Sorento. – Olhou-o angustiado.

- Sendo assim... Aguarde-me um momento que já lhe acompanharei. Podemos usar o Land Rover! Não é blindado, mas não chamará muita atenção... – Disse o chefe da segurança enquanto passava ordens pelo microfone para que os seguranças não se distraíssem e Julian desaparecesse. Se isso acontecesse, Sorento teria uma sincope, pois nos últimos 6 meses, Julian sofrera duas tentativas de seqüestro felizmente frustradas por que Sorento não desgrudava nenhum segundo do herdeiro da bilionária família Solo.

Julian sorriu amigavelmente para Sorento e o cumprimentou com um toque de mão – Feito, então! Vamos, estou louco para me misturar ao povo! – Sorento não pode deixar de conter um riso e saiu disparado para vestir algo que não chamasse a atenção e que mesmo assim permitisse carregar suas armas.

Julian já o esperava com o motor da requintada caminhonete ligado. Tão logo Sorento saltou para o interior do veículo, Julian saiu em disparada não antes de colocar o som do veículo em um volume ensurdecedor.

Sorento começou a rir diante da situação. Fazia muito tempo que não via Julian tão animado. Sentia um certo alívio por Julian não se lembrar do breve período em que Poseidon controlou seu corpo e a série de desgraças que se sucederam.

Ele sentiu o ódio tomar conta de seu coração. - Kannon, eu ainda acerto contas com você, pode ter certeza! – Mas diante de uma cantada de pneus que Julian dera em uma estreita curva da estrada que levava até Atenas... – Esses jovens de hoje... – Voltou a sorrir e começou a cantarolar junto com a banda de metal melódico que Julian adorava.

A noite anterior havia sido muito perturbadora para Julian. Aqueles estranhos sonhos com batalhas, deuses, cavaleiros... Tudo parecia tão real... E ele era o protagonista de uma guerra que fora responsável pela morte de milhões de pessoas... – Quando esses sonhos vão acabar? – Se perguntava e fazia uma nota mental para que Tétis não deixasse de marcar uma sessão extra com seu psiquiatra. – Acho que terei que pedir uma dose maior do remédio... Preciso que essas alucinações parem! NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS! – Gritou assustando Sorento.

- Qual o problema, senhor Julian? – Perguntou, abaixando o volume do som.

- São aqueles pesadelos, Sorento... Eles não param. Essa noite, eles foram terríveis. – E contou em detalhes o pesadelo que tivera. – Peça a Tétis que marque uma consulta para mim, o mais rápido possível... Eu acho que estou ficando louco!

- Tenha calma, senhor Julian... Esses pesadelos irão acabar e o senhor poderá dormir em paz.

- Não há nada que eu queira mais nesta vida do que colocar a cabeça em meu travesseiro e dormir, dormir uma noite inteira, Sorento. Parece que é um peso em minha consciência... Como se eu realmente tivesse feito tudo aquilo que sonho todas as noites desde que recuperei minha memória...

Sorento riu. – Senhor Julian... O senhor seria incapaz de fazer mal a qualquer ser vivo, pode ter certeza de que tais sonhos são apenas... Sonhos! E sonhos não querem dizer nada! – Ele sentiu aquela pontada de ódio o corroendo. – Kannon, você me paga! – pensou consigo enquanto trocava o cd por outro ainda mais barulhento que ele sabia ser o preferido de Julian.

Começavam a entrar no perímetro urbano de Atenas. Não tardaram a chegar no aconchegante bairro dos artesãos. Com habilidade, Julian estacionou a Land Rover entre dois carros. Desceram e respiraram fundo o ar com um leve cheiro de comida típica.

- Vamos caminhar, Sorento!

- Senhor Julian, coloque o boné! – Disse preocupado enquanto verificava se não estavam sendo vigiados. Jogou um boné na direção de Julian que prontamente o colocou e saiu caminhando sem esperar que o amigo e segurança o acompanhasse.

Caminharam toda a manhã entrando e saindo de ateliês de pintura e escultura. Julian queria ver tudo, tocar tudo e comprar tudo o que via pela frente! Sorento se limitava a segui-lo e observar quem quer que dirigisse o olhar na direção de Julian. Não era uma tarefa fácil, dado que Julian era um homem extremamente atraente, mesmo se escondendo por baixo de um boné e pesados óculos de sol.

Pararam para almoçar em um restaurante simples, cuja comida, segundo Julian era a sétima maravilha do mundo. Pediram os pratos mais típicos possíveis – Somente aqui se como algo tão delicioso, Sorento! Prove, você vai gostar! – Incentivava Julian ao ver Sorento encabulado com a quantidade de comida a sua frente.

- O Senhor pode passar mal se comer tudo isso! – Brincou Sorento já dando uma bela garfada em seu prato.

- Sorento... – Sussurrou Julian enquanto deixava seu prato cair ao se levantar. Sorento não saberia explicar como tivera reflexo para se levantar e segurar Julian que desmaiara após observar um quadro. Foi a vez de Sorento quase cair de costas. No quadro a armadura de Pegasus era vestida por um homem.

Várias pessoas correram na direção dos dois. Sorento acomodou Julian em um sofá na entrada do pequeno restaurante, correu em pagar a conta e carregar Julian em direção ao carro. Tinha que leva-lo a um hospital, urgentemente. Sacou o moderno celular e ligou para Tétis. Um toque, dois toques, três toques... Silenciosamente ele amaldiçoou a sereia por demorar em atender o celular. Quatro toques... – Alô? – Respondeu uma sensual voz.

- Tétis! – O alivio percorreu o seu corpo. – Estou levando Mestre Julian para o hospital providencie que o neurologista e também o psiquiatra estejam lá em 20 minutos! É URGENTE! – enfatizou.

- Sim, Sorento! Providencio isso, imediatamente! Mais alguma coisa? Como está Mestre Julian?

- Ele está desmaiado, Tétis! – E ele lhe contou o motivo do desmaio. Pediu a sereia que fosse até o restaurante descobrir quem pintara aquele quadro e o comprasse, não importava o valor pedido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marin desceu as escadas silenciosamente, não poderia usar o atalho que Milo lhe ensinara ao troco de conseguir atrair ainda mais a atenção para si. Quando estava terminando a passagem por Leão deu de frente com Aioria.

- Aioria! Você quase me mata do coração! – E colocou as mãos sobre o coração disparado pelo susto e também pela presença dele. O Leão lhe parecia ainda mais bonito usando apenas suas roupas de treino. Ele tinha a expressão carregada, indecifrável.

- Eu queria te pedir desculpas por minhas grosserias, Marin. Eu estava muito tenso com a expectativa da audiência de hoje cedo... E depois dela, eu realmente não pude acreditar que Atena aceitou aquele psicopata como cavaleiro. – Olhou para o chão e depois para ela. – Como você é minha melhor amiga, acabei descontando em você...

- Aioria, não se preocupe. Te conheço bem o suficiente para saber que você não estava em seu estado normal hoje de manhã. Somos amigos, não somos? – Queria mais do que amizade, seu tolo! – Pensou.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta, Marin?

- Claro! Quantas quiser!

- O que você foi fazer na Casa do Milo hoje cedo?

Então Milo estava certo! Aioria tinha visto! – Milo é meu amigo tanto quanto você. Não consegui dormir e fui conversar com ele. Ao contrário de você que nunca me convidou para entrar na Ala Residencial de sua casa, Milo não tem dessas frescuras e posso procura-lo para conversar sempre que preciso.

- Ahhh entendi... Você está chateada por que nunca te chamei para entrar na parte residencial desta Casa. – E abriu os braços num gesto de não compreensão.

- Não, de jeito nenhum! Eu respeito a sua privacidade e gostaria que você também respeitasse a minha, Aioria.

Ele precisava falar, estava entalado em sua garganta, já se arrependia do que ia falar, mas precisava! - Marin, você sabe da fama de garanhão do Milo... O que você queria que eu pensasse de você entrando em Escorpião na surdina pelo atalho que só ele usa?

A resposta foi um sonoro e imenso tapa na face do Leão. – Se eu tive algo com Milo e tive sim, não é de sua conta, Aioria. E como está curioso em saber: nós terminamos, mas somos civilizados o suficiente para termos uma amizade. Cresça, homem! Em que século você está vivendo?

Aioria mais uma vez se arrependeu em abrir a boca. Marin estava coberta de razão, e ele mais uma vez completamente errado. Se ele estava errado... Então... Poderia errar mais?

Certificou-se de que não havia ninguém próximo e agarrou Marin pela cintura. Ela reagiu, batendo-lhe com força no peito. Como ela era bem leve não teve dificuldade de colocar seu delicado corpo contra a parede. Pressionou-a até que ela parou de reagir.

As sensações que o corpo daquela mulher despertaram em si foram um tanto quanto luxuriosas! Seu coração pulsava rápido, o sangue corria acelerado em suas veias tomando-o em um desejo selvagem. Sentiu seu membro enrijecido querendo rasgar sua calça. Pressionou-o contra o corpo de Marin que soltou um leve gemido que ele não soube dizer se era de dor ou prazer – Será que é a falta de sexo? Estou apertando-a demais? – Pensou. Depois de hoje, ela nunca mais vai falar comigo, então...

- É assim que você brinca com o Milo? – Falou sem conter o ciúme na voz.

- Aioria é melhor me soltar, se não eu te mato! – Sussurrou, sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Aioria estava indo longe demais! O que havia acontecido com o homem atencioso e gentil que ela amava?

Aioria ignorou completamente as palavras de Marin. Acomodou seu corpo ao dela, iniciando movimentos intensos como se fosse penetra-la através de suas roupas. Pousou a língua em sua orelha e explorou-a com paixão incontida. – Marin... Ma.. rin... Sussurrava enquanto beijava sofregamente a pele alva da amazona.

Tomou-a no colo com um dos braços e com o outro prendeu seus pulsos. A respiração de Marin era forte e ele não mais respondia racionalmente pelos seus atos. Precisava puni-la por lhe despertar sentimentos que até então... Ele desconhecia. – Há quanto tempo não faço isso? Tentava se enganar. – É tudo culpa dessa máscara! – Falou para Marin.

- Vou te matar se você tirar minha máscara... Eu juro, Aioria! – Sem perceber, ela notou que estavam passando por corredores que ela não conhecia na casa de Leão. Aioria chutou uma pesada porta de madeira e entraram num quarto, com a perna ele fechou a porta e mergulharam em uma breu total.

- Vale a pena morrer por isso! – Provocou. Colocou-a sobre a cama, sem descuidar de seus pulsos presos apenas com uma de suas mãos. Embora ela reagisse, Aioria estava conseguindo com a outra mão tirar sua armadura e despi-la.

Ela estava tão concentrada em reagir à mão que a despia que não percebeu que com suas próprias roupas ele havia atado suas mãos sobre a cabeça junto a cabeceira da cama, que tudo indicava ser de madeira.

Ele se afastou e ligou um abajour. Foi então que Marin se deu conta de que estavam no quarto mais luxuoso que ela já entrara na vida. Entrara não... Fora arrastada!

A cama erguia-se imensa e imponente bem no centro do quarto, coberta de sedas douradas e adamascadas. Tudo brilhava e iluminava o quarto, onde duas colunas barrocas se colocavam sobre a cabeceira da cama. Os móveis eram pesados, seculares compondo um ambiente com ares de realeza, haviam quadros, verdadeiras obras de arte dominadas pelo brilho fixo e inalterável do ouro que ignorava as trevas e proclamava bem alto o verdadeiro ego do Leão.

Enquanto ela media o ambiente, Aioria não conseguia tirar os olhos do corpo de Marin. – Céus! Só preciso tirar a máscara dela...

Marin localizou Aioria. Ele a olhava como se quisesse devora-la. – Não era isso que você queria tanto, Marin? – Se perguntava – Sim, eu queria, mas não desse jeito! O que deu nesse homem? – Um leve ruído de roupas sendo arremessadas no chão a fez olhar novamente para ele. Ele estava se despindo! Peça por peça, as roupas dele foram ao chão. Marin ficou hipnotizada pelo que via. Quando ele se virou em sua direção, segurou a respiração ao olhar na direção do seu pênis. Era... perfeito.

- Aioria, pare agora, antes que você se arrependa! – Falou Marin, quase suplicando.

- Já estou arrependido Marin, e vou até o final. – Ele se colocou de joelhos sobre o corpo de Marin. – Vou desligar a luz e retirar sua máscara. Assim não verei seu rosto, poderei apenas imaginar como fiz minha vida toda. – Dessa vez sua voz foi rouca, sensual e... Sincera? Como?

- Solte-me, Aioria... Por favor... – Dessa vez ela estava suplicando.

- Pensei que você gostasse de jogos, Marin. Por isso estou fazendo tudo isso.

- Você não me conhece, Aioria. Solte-me, por favor.

Aioria percebeu finalmente a agonia na voz de Marin. Foi então que um lampejo de lucidez tomou conta de sua mente – Ela vai te odiar o resto da vida por isso, Aioria. – Ele saltou da cama, colocou as mãos na cabeça num gesto de desespero e começou a vestir suas roupas. Sem ter coragem de olhar no rosto de Marin, desamarrou-a.

Ela vestiu-se rapidamente. E tentava conter o choro que tomava conta de si. – Eu pensei que te conhecia, Aioria. De agora em diante, me limitarei a cumprir a ordem que Atena nos deu, fora isso, não temos mais nada para compartilhar. Envergonhado, ele não teve coragem de encara-la.

Marin correu para fora daquele quarto, só parou quando chegou em sua cabana. Pegou uma pequena mochila e jogou o que encontrou pela frente em seu interior. Nova corrida iniciada, dessa vez para deixar o santuário. Tão logo entrou em uma área de vegetação maior, escondeu sua armadura, trocou suas roupas e tirou a máscara disposta a esquecer definitivamente Aioria.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Tétis desligou o celular, respirou fundo e começou a discar o telefone do neurologista de seu Mestre. Explicou-lhe a situação e diante de uma gorda promessa de pagamento conseguiu que ele fosse até o hospital no prazo que Sorento pedira. Fez o mesmo com o psiquiatra de Julian e somente então entrou em pânico.

As recaídas de Mestre Julian estavam cada vez mais freqüentes. A separação da alma de Poseidon com a Alma de Julian deixara seqüelas inimagináveis no único herdeiro vivo da família Solo. Essa era a família na qual seu Deus, Poseidon, encarnava ocasionalmente para guerrear contra a cruel Deusa Atena. Tétis odiava Atena do fundo de sua alma. Além de causar tanto sofrimento a seu Mestre ela ainda tivera a coragem de esnoba-lo! Tétis nunca a perdoaria, nunca. Seu Mestre sofrera muito com as dores que Atena lhe causara.

E agora o maior medo que ela e Sorento partilhavam era de que Julian não resistisse aos constantes desmaios e falecesse sem... Deixar herdeiros! Se isso acontecesse, Poseidon jamais poderia reencarnar.

Tétis e Sorento tinham devoção cega pelo jovem Julian. Os dois marinas entendiam perfeitamente o por quê de Julian ter sido escolhido por Poseidon: era forte, decidido, reconhecidamente um líder! Possuía qualidades nobres demais para um rapaz tão... Jovem!

A sereia procurou se concentrar no volante do carro, dera uma bela fechada em outro carro e quase provocara um acidente! Estava quase chegando ao restaurante que Sorento indicara.

Parou o carro e desceu sem olhar para os lados e perceber que todos, absolutamente todos os homens a mediam de cima a baixo. Não era todo dia que eles viam uma sereia caminhando entre eles, não é mesmo?

Conseguiu comprar o quadro e descobrir quem o pintara sem maiores dificuldades. O dono do restaurante insistira em levar o quadro até seu carro. Ela agradeceu com um gesto de cabeça enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança e disparou na direção do hospital.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aioria sentiu sua vida indo embora junto com Marin. Ele definitivamente não soubera lidar com o ciúme que sentia pela Amazona. Só então ele se deu conta do por quê de sentir aquilo: ele a amava. Como era perito em estragar tudo, humilhara e usara a mulher que sempre estivera a seu lado e por ser egoísta nunca dera a devida atenção.

Arrastando os pés, dirigiu-se para a adega. – Se Garan estivesse aqui, me mataria por isso! Lembrou-se do amigo que nunca o deixava chegar perto daquela adega. – Sem muito critério, pegou uma garrafa de vinho e a abriu. Em praticamente três goles bebeu a garrafa. Pegou outra e fez o mesmo. E repetiu o ritual de auto destruição até sentir todos os pensamentos entorpecidos.

Finalmente depois de praticamente virar algumas garrafas de vinho, caiu no chão da adega, não soube dizer por quanto tempo ficou lá, tudo estava escuro e sua cabeça doía horrores! Ele sentiu, alguém lhe dar alguns tapas no rosto tentando acorda-lo. Ouviu uma voz que não soube identificar de quem era falando com ele.

Água gelada foi jogada em seu corpo, nem assim conseguia mostrar que estava vivo. Sentiu que essa pessoa o levantou e levou-o até o chuveiro. E a água gelada caiu em seu corpo por muito, muito tempo.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sorento não se lembrava de já ter dirigido tão rápido pelas ruas de Atenas. Ligou ao hospital avisando que estava chegando com o senhor Solo e era uma emergência. Os minutos corriam lentamente e parecia que eles nunca chegariam no hospital por mais que corressem!

Finalmente ele avistou a emergência do hospital, começou a buzinar feito um louco em área proibida para que carros dessem passagem e finalmente conseguissem entrar no pronto socorro. Um trajeto de 30 segundos pareceu a Sorento uma viagem intercontinental. Finalmente conseguiu chegar ao P.S. e Julian Solo foi prontamente atendido.

Recomeçaram a rotina de exames e mais uma vez ele fez outra ressonância magnética e foi colocado na UTI para ser observado. Seus desmaios eram um verdadeiro desafio para os neurologistas, que, estavam bastante preocupados debatendo o estado de seu ilustre paciente.

Sorento acompanhava a junta médica enquanto Tétis montava guarda junto ao Mestre na UTI espantando curiosos e o pior... Jornalistas. Se a notícia da doença de Julian chegasse aos jornais, saem dúvida haveria um abalo sísmico no valor das ações das Empresas Solo e isso seria um desequilíbrio em escala mundial.

Somente após doze horas é que Sorento e Tétis conseguiram conversar. E ela lhe contou tudo o que conseguira descobrir sobre o quadro – Seu nome é Marin, é uma artista que não mora em Atenas. Aparece de vez em quando para pintar no bairro, disseram que é uma oriental muito bonita e claro que eu consegui o endereço do ateliê dela. – Estendeu o papel com o endereço.

Excelente Tétis. Amanhã vou procura-la. Precisamos saber tudo o que pudermos sobre esse quadro. Você dorme essa noite com o Mestre?

- Claro, Sorento. Vá descansar que teremos mais uma maratona em hospital pelo visto. – Falou com tristeza a bela sereia.

Sorento não pregou os olhos naquela noite. Mal o dia começou e ele já estava na porta do ateliê de Marin. Foi informado por seus vizinhos que ela não aparecia no local há quase um ano. Sorento ficou preocupado com aquilo e pediu a eles que entrassem em contato com ele quando ela voltasse pois queria muito comprar um quadro dela. E para se mostrar simpático comprou quadros de vários artistas para ter certeza de que ligariam. Não satisfeito com isso, colocou um segurança a paisana nos arredores do ateliê para que desse qualquer notícia a respeito da misteriosa pintora.

Aproveitou e ligou para o detetive que contratara para encontrar Kannon. Não, não havia notícia alguma dele. Era como se aquele infeliz tivesse evaporado. Sorento teve uma pequena discussão com o detetive pedindo urgência na localização daquele homem. – Eu deveria te-lo matado naquele dia! Se eu soubesse que Mestre Julian ficaria assim... Deveria te-lo matado! Vou mata-lo, vou sim. Desgraçado! – E socou o volante do carro enquanto se dirigia novamente ao hospital.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorento abriu a porta do quarto. Tétis estava sentada ao lado da cama de Julian lendo as manchetes do dia em voz alta. Julian com olhar distante parecia estar a mil quilômetros dali e nem se deu conta de sua presença. Ele fechou a porta e finalmente foi notado. Tentou sorrir para descontrair o ambiente, mas tanto Julian quanto Tétis aparentavam cansaço.

- Sorento, eu quero aquele quadro. Quero o nome de quem o pintou e saber tudo sobre quem o fez. – Falou em voz baixa porém firme.

- Já providenciei isso, senhor Julian. – E ele relatou tudo o que fizera junto a Tétis para conseguir as informações que ele queria.

- Tétis, por favor, trago o quadro para meu quarto. – A sereia dirigiu um olhar alarmado para Sorento.

- Senhor Julian, seu estado de saúde é delicado. Não deve se preocupar com bobagens.

- Não considero uma bobagem as imagens que vi ao olhar aquele quadro. Algo nele provocou-me sensações ruins. Existe alguma coisa errada e eu vou descobrir. – A convicção de Julian fora tanta que Tétis e Sorento apesar de contrariados concordaram com a cabeça e silenciosamente admiraram a determinação de seu Mestre.

Tétis trouxe o quadro. E o colocou sobre um móvel bem em frente a cama de Julian. Ele olhava fixamente para o quadro em busca de respostas. Respostas que não vinham.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

___Agora sim! Nossa história está começando a se encontrar. Já aviso a minhas queridas leitoras que teremos MUITAS reviravoltas e que provavelmente vocês irão me odiar pelo tanto que pretendo fazer os corações dos personagens sofrerem. Bom, mas é um ódio legal! ----risos----_

___Faça uma Nuriko feliz e comente o que achou deste capítulo, ok?_

_**CURIOSIDADE:** A inspiração pra cena caliente desse capítulo veio da filmografia de um diretor italiano chamado **Tinto Brass**. Sou fanática por cinema europeu, então... Vou tentar sempre colocar referências de filmes não muito conhecidos aqui._

_Tinto Brass é conhecido pelo conteúdo erótico de seus filmes, é talvez o único cineasta da atualidade que faz cinema erótico - e com praticamente um pé na pornografia - que trafega com respeitabilidade dentro do circuito dos **filmes de arte**. É um feito e tanto, já que é costume acreditar que os filmes eróticos são inferiores aos outros, vide a definição de erotismo lá em cima._

_Tentar fazer filmes com tramas mais complexas e contendo cenas tórridas de sexo parece uma mistura um pouco indigesta. O espectador corre o risco de se desinteressar pelas partes do filme não relacionadas diretamente ao sexo. E acreditem o conteúdo e as reflexões que os filmes desse cineasta trás são impressionantes. Eu recomendo aos não preconceituosos._

_Ah, não é filme pornô, gente! É filme erótico, é diferente, ok?_


	6. Chapter 6

**ATENÇÃO:****esse capítulo contem cenas Yaoi/Lemon, se não gosta desse gênero, não continue.**

**Se preparem que esse capítulo valerá por dois, de tão longo que está!**

_BDSM:_ significa Bondage, Disciplina, Sadismo e Masoquismo.

_Demônios e Fé Verdadeira:_ são inspirados no **World of Darkness**, especialmente nos cenários de **Vampire** e **Hunters** da editora White Wolf. É um cenário de jogos de RPG punk-gótico recomendado para maiores de 18 anos.

_Presença e Dominação:_ são inspirados em poderes de Vampire cenário que integra o WoD. Poderes que acredito serem muito bem usados pelo Kannon.

-------------------------------------------------------

**CAPÍTULO 6: NADA É POR ACASO.**

Kannon esperou que todos os cavaleiros se retirassem, somente então deixou a sala de Atena pela mesma passagem por onde entrara. Não queria cruzar tão cedo com seus novos companheiros, sabia que dificilmente seria aceito. – Preciso passar por isso, não é nada em comparação com o que fiz contra milhões de inocentes...

Caminhava com os olhos pregados no chão, seu rosto estampava o sangue coagulado pelos socos que tomara do Escorpião e Fênix. Se não estivesse com a armadura de Gêmeos... Certamente teria perecido, tamanho o ódio com que os cavaleiros o receberam. – Gostei deles. – Sussurrou. – Certamente seremos bons amigos.

Ao chegar na Casa de Gêmeos, procurou conter mais uma vez, a emoção. Tudo ali lembrava Saga. E isso tornara o lugar ao mesmo tempo familiar e... Sombrio. E a culpa era sua, inteiramente sua. Fora ele que desvirtuara o irmão, incitando-o a seguir o caminho das tentações, do verdadeiro mal. Isso o levou a morte prematura e a culpa era sua, unicamente sua. – Me perdoe, Saga... – Falou em tom quase inaudível.

Abriu os braços, fechou os olhos e procurou se concentrar ao máximo. – Chegou a hora. Preciso purificar essa casa, pensou. - Atena... Dê-me forças...

– Todo o mal que aqui reside deixará esse lugar! – Falou em voz alta enquanto seu cosmo espalhava-se pelo ambiente.

Um turbilhão de sombras se formou. Era possível ouvir gemidos aterradores, palavras impronunciáveis em diversos idiomas vivos e não vivos, e Eles se manifestaram:

**_- Nós não deixaremos a casa de Gêmeos, nosso lugar é aqui! Você nos alimentou, e vai continuar a nos alimentar! _**- As vozes formavam um coro demoníaco capaz de apavorar qualquer ser humano, nas não ao determinado cavaleiro que ali estava.

- Fora daqui! Vocês não tem mais lugar neste mundo, voltem para as Trevas de onde vieram! Eu, Kannon de Gêmeos, ordeno! – E abriu ainda mais os braços, fechando os olhos para potencializar sua fé e expulsa-los.

_**- Você pensa que pode nos convocar e nos mandar embora quando quiser? Humano tolo, não subestime as forças de mundos que sua mente tão limitada nunca entenderia! Você vai nos alimentar com mais ódio e ambição!**_

- É aí que vocês se enganam! Eu não tenho mais ódio nem ambição em meu coração, por isso, vou manda-los para casa! – Terminou com maestria o golpe que abriria a porta para outra dimensão. Não uma dimensão qualquer, mas a porta do mundo abissal de onde havia tirado aquelas criaturas que enlouquecera a ele e a Saga.

- SAIAM DAQUI, DEMÔNIOS! – gritou. A Casa de Gêmeos tremeu, ante o lamento escandaloso daquelas entidades que existiam muito antes do universo físico se formar. Com muito esforço Kannon com um último gesto fechou o portal e exausto caiu no chão.

Milo assistiu a cena com os olhos mais do que arregalados. – Você está louco? – Ouviu uma voz estridente tentando se conter enquanto o chacoalhava. – Demônios! Eu não acredito que você... Mandou Demônios embora! – Falava completamente incrédulo o Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

- A que devo a honra de sua visita, Escorpião? – Falou tentando se levantar sem a ajuda do outro.

- Não desconverse, Kannon! Você vai me explicar direito o que esses demônios estavam fazendo aqui! E eu ainda não entendi como você, um psicopata, foi capaz de expulsa-los de volta pro Submundo!

- Escorpião... Essa história é longa e eu... – Desmaiou. Milo correu rumo ao seu corpo caído no chão gelado da Casa de Gêmeos.

- Droga... O que eu faço agora? Essa Casa é um labirinto! Esse homem acabou de realizar uma tarefa impossível... Mandar demônios para o submundo é mais difícil do que atacar um Deus... É preciso ter... Fé. Fé Verdadeira! Não, eu não acredito que ele... Ele tem esse poder! Não é possível... Vou deixar bem claro... Estou fazendo isso por Atena! – Pegou Kannon nos braços e subiu para a Casa de Escorpião.

Durante todo o trajeto, Milo resmungou se esforçando para acreditar no que acabara de ver. Marin deixara sua Casa e logo em seguida ele sentiu aquela emanação demoníaca em Gêmeos. Feliz da vida desceu pensando que iria matar Kannon e ao chegar lá se deparou com a cena mais... Impossível (aos seus olhos) de se acontecer! Kannon expulsava Demônios! Um poder que se julgava a muito ter sido perdido pelos cavaleiros... Somente homens que tivessem a verdadeira fé eram capazes de uma proeza daquelas. E se Kannon tinha fé... Não era um psicopata! E não bastava ser verdadeira, a fé só frutificava em pessoas.. Puras, iluminadas. Como era possível?

Milo não sentiu a presença de Hyoga, provavelmente estava atormentando Mú. Levou o cavaleiro de Gêmeos para a ala residencial e o colocou em um quarto. – Eu não sou enfermeira! – Saiu pisando pesado para buscar água. De volta, procurou não fazer barulho e colocou a água ao lado da cama onde seu indesejado hospede estava.

– A pele dele está muito pálida... A respiração está fraca... – Ergueu as mãos sobre a cabeça dele, se concentrando em curá-lo. Repetiu o movimento sobre os seus pontos vitais e percebeu uma pequena melhora na respiração e cor de Kannon. – Melhor eu tirar a armadura dele, assim ele se recupera mais rápido. – E com todo o cuidado possível removeu a armadura de Gêmeos. – Será que ele vai morrer? – Se perguntou e deixou o quarto.

Kannon estava completamente consciente, mas seu corpo não o obedecia. Não conseguia falar, nem se movimentar. – É essa a sensação de estar em coma? Droga! Por que meu corpo não obedece? E para sua diversão havia ouvido tudo o que o Escorpião falara. – Eu sabia que seríamos amigos...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marin conseguiu chegar em seu destino quase ao anoitecer tamanho o caos do trânsito em Atenas. Ela era quase um robô até abrir a porta de seu ateliê e se trancar com alívio.

Finalmente estava segura, longe de seus problemas, longe de Aioria. Permitiu-se que aquele misto de ódio, amor e tristeza tomassem conta de seu corpo, jogou-se na cama e chorou até que o sono a dominou.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seu celular não parara de tocar naquele início de noite. Os seguranças que deixara no bairro dos artesãos lhe reportaram que a pintora japonesa estava de volta. Como se não fosse o suficiente, ao menos três vizinhos da mulher ligaram informando-o de que ela retornara de viagem. Mal podia esperar o fim da reunião com os noruegueses que Julian participava desde a manhã terminasse e ele finalmente pudesse contar as novidades.

- Sorento! Essa é a melhor noticia do dia! Não deixe que ela dê um passo sem que isso seja reportado a mim. Não posso correr o risco de perde-la.

- Senhor... Considera melhor do que o negócio de 100 milhões de euros que acaba de fechar com o governo da Noruega?

- Dinheiro é apenas dinheiro, meu amigo. Preciso entender por quê fiquei tão... Tocado com a pintura do Pegasus...

Fazia pouco mais de quatro dias que Julian recebera alta e voltara a freqüentar seu escritório. Em praticamente nenhum momento deixou de pensar naquele quadro que tanto o intrigara.

- Senhor Julian? ... Sorento? ... – Ambos voltaram-se na direção da voz rouca que os chamava - O helicóptero está pronto para partir. – Falou Tétis entrando na ampla sala do presidente das Empresas Solo.

- Estamos prontos, Tétis. – Respondeu Julian. – Vamos, Sorento? Estou sentindo que essa noite dormirei bem melhor que nas noites anteriores.

Sorento e Tétis sorriam para Julian enquanto carregavam a pasta e o _laptop_ de Julian que seguira pouco a frente de ambos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aioria sentiu mais um tapa no rosto – Mão pesada... – Pensou. – Outro tapa. Sentiu um forte odor de café fresco invadindo suas narinas. Colocou a mão sobre os olhos e reuniu forças para abri-los – Ai, minha cabeça! – Resmungou. Seus olhos estavam se habituando com a penumbra do ambiente que reconheceu ser seu próprio quarto. – Como eu vim parar aqui? – Perguntou em voz baixa.

- Tome. – E estendeu uma xícara com café para Aioria. – Está forte e sem açúcar, vai ajuda-lo a se recuperar.

Ele pegou a xícara e sem discutir bebeu seu conteúdo. – Obrigado, Shaka... – Falou sem encara-lo. A julgar pelo que fizera a Marin duvida que um dia pudesse encarar qualquer pessoa novamente, sentia vergonha de si mesmo.

- Será que agora você pode me explicar por que bebeu nove garrafas de vinho sem critério algum? Por Buda, Aioria! Eram safras italianas e francesas raras! – Ele realmente havia aprendido sobre vinhos com Kamus. - Se eu não invado sua Casa você poderia ter morrido, seu tolo! – Falou em tom levemente acusador.

- Você cuidou de mim, Shaka... Não tenho palavras para te agradecer. Bem... Eu simplesmente cometi a maior besteira que um ser humano pode fazer... – E contou com muito pesar o incidente que tivera com Marin. Ao fim da narração Shaka estava lívido.

- Aioria... Certa vez Adebaran me falou de uma música brasileira que falava sobre as "Mulheres de Atenas", ele se deu ao trabalho de traduzir a música para mim. E a conclusão em que cheguei era a mesma que a dele: aquela música retratava o modo como as mulheres eram tratadas na antiguidade clássica. Os homens não tinham a menor consideração pelas mulheres. E elas, não tinham sonhos, desejos, eram anuladas por eles. Existiam apenas para cuidar da casa e viver para seus maridos... Sinto muito, Aioria... Mas você agiu como um grego que vive no século V antes de Cristo. E um agravante... Marin não é uma mulher comum, ela é uma Amazona de Atena.

- O que eu fiz não tem perdão. Não tem justificativa. Não tem cabimento, Shaka. Passei minha vida inteira reprimindo tudo o que era relacionado a meu irmão... Eu só me preocupava comigo mesmo, em esconder minha dor... Engoli humilhações e piadas que dilaceraram minha alma. E durante todo esse tempo, não consegui enxergar Marin sempre ao meu lado e o quanto Marin me fazia bem. Deixei Marin passar... Não satisfeito com isso... Explodi e a humilhei como Mulher e Amazona... Será muita sorte minha se ela não quiser me matar. Por que se quiser... Eu acho que mereço morrer pelas mãos de Marin depois de tudo o que fiz! Acabou tudo, acabou antes mesmo de começar.

- Quanto ao seu irmão... Lembra-se de quando você me protegeu dos Demônios convocados pelos Titãs, mesmo me considerando um inimigo? Depois que você ficou inconsciente, lutei com você o tempo todo em meus braços. Senti o quanto se dedicou a realizar a missão, mesmo que aquilo que você desejasse no fundo de seu coração era... Me matar. Falei para seu servo, Garalian uma mensagem e embora eu tivesse transmitido minha admiração e amizade, você me evitou por muitos anos. Tudo por quê não soube lidar com a morte de Aiolos. Matar Aiolos não foi fácil para nenhum de nós. – Apontou para si. – E acredite, eu o admirava tanto quando admiro você. A diferença entre você e ele está na maneira em que lida com os sentimentos. E eu o recrimino por engolir seus sentimentos, você lida com as emoções do jeito errado, Aioria.

- E qual seria o jeito certo de lidar com minhas emoções, Shaka? Depois dos erros que cometi estou realmente disposto a mudar minha postura. Não quero mais trazer sofrimento aos que estão ao meu redor. Lembro-me que Garan transmitiu seu recado e eu estava mais preocupado em comer maçãs do que me ater ao verdadeiro conteúdo da mensagem... Em minha infinita arrogância eu causei ainda mais dor e sofrimento. – Respirou fundo. – Perdoe-me Shaka, eu fui muito... Eu! E não me orgulho disso.

- Eu jurei que o protegeria em qualquer situação que viéssemos a enfrentar. E o que fiz? Ataquei-o por que julguei seu comportamento intempestivo na sala do Mestre, sem antes ouvi-lo. Você realmente me confunde, Aioria. Tenho certeza de que a maioria das pessoas que convivem com você também se sentem assim: não sabem dizer exatamente o que você pensa, o que você quer embora sejamos unânimes em uma coisa, você é gentil, generoso e ... Cabeça dura! – Abriu um sorriso enquanto servia mais uma xícara de café ao Leão. – Praticamente todo o Santuário já havia percebido o quanto Marin gostava de você. Somente você que não percebia, ou fazia de conta que não notava nada.

- Pensei que fosse minha imaginação... Outra coisa que sempre esteve entre eu e Marin foi o Código das Amazonas... Confesso que o código me repeliu. Meu medo do código era maior... Pelo Código não podemos ficar juntos quero dizer, ter uma vida normal... Apenas ter um caso... E se... Ela engravidasse? Teria que dar a criança para ser educada fora do santuário caso o filho fosse meu... Eu não imporia esse martírio a ela, nem a mim... Nunca quis me envolver com nenhuma Amazona pensando no futuro, Shaka. Nunca pensei que eu realmente pudesse amar Marin... Além disso existe nosso próprio Código... Eu sou um cavaleiro e nunca poderei ter uma vida normal. Marin ainda pode optar por ter uma vida fora daqui, se quiser e somente vir ao santuário se Atena a convocar... Mas, eu, você... Não temos esse direito, abrimos mão de tudo isso quando recebemos nossas armaduras... Falando nisso... Onde está a sua?

- Como eu poderia cuidar de um pseudo alcoólatra vestindo armadura? – Sorriu. – Vamos, levante-se, você precisa comer alguma coisa, já que colocou tudo o que tinha em seu estômago para fora. Vou preparar algo pra você. Tome outro banho, vai ajudar a relaxar os seus músculos que devem estar bem doloridos por ter dormido no chão frio da adega. – E saiu rumo a cozinha.

Aioria ficou mais algum tempo encostado na cama. – Tenho muita sorte em ter um amigo como Shaka. – Levantou-se num pulo e logo se arrependeu de faze-lo. – Droga, acho que vou... Vomitar... Alarme falso... Nunca mais vou beber assim! Alias existem muitas coisas que não vou fazer nunca mais. Vou recomeçar minha vida, está mais do que na hora! – Caminhou meio cambaleante até a sala de banhos.

Shaka procurou se concentrar naquilo que deveria cozinhar, mas estava realmente difícil manter-se concentrado. Aquela conversa com Aioria fora sem dúvida, muito difícil.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Marin acordou apenas no dia seguinte, cansada, como se não tivesse dormido nada. Se arrastando, encheu um bule com água para preparar um café bem forte e tomou um banho extremamente demorado.

Abriu o armário vendo sua dispensa vazia. – Faz quase um ano que não venho aqui, lógico que estaria assim! – Resmungou com uma ponta de mal humor. Ela vestiu um confortável vestido florido na altura dos joelhos e um casaco para espantar o frio da manhã por cima dos ombros. Foi até o mercado e durante o percurso se distraiu ao cumprimentar seus vizinhos que entusiasticamente a receberam.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O celular de Sorento tocou. Era o segurança.

- Ela saiu de casa, senhor. Está indo para o mercado.

- Não saia daí. E tenha certeza de que ela não irá a nenhum outro lugar. Se for, reporte imediatamente. – Desligou o celular e correu na direção da sala de Julian.

- Tétis, o Mestre tem algum compromisso importante nas próximas duas horas?

Ela olhou a agenda de Julian. – Não, nada demais. São apenas reuniões rotineiras com a diretoria do estaleiro. – Olhou interrogativa na direção de seu interlocutor.

- Creio que você pode cancelar esses compromissos. O Mestre vai visitar nossa amiga pintora antes que ela suma outra vez. – E bateu na porta de Julian antes de entrar.

- Senhor Julian, posso?

- Claro, Sorento!

- A pintora saiu de casa. Foi as compras, creio que seja o momento de aborda-la.

- Peça a Tétis que...

- Já pedi, senhor. Temos duas horas para desvendar esse enigma. – Respondeu com satisfação ao ver o olhar de admiração em seu Mestre.

- Vamos! – Pegou seu celular e vestiu o terno sendo seguido por Sorento.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ir até o mercado fora definitivamente uma ótima idéia. Marin se divertira tanto no percurso que mal notou o tempo que ficou fora. Carregada de sacolas, começou a subir a escada até o segundo andar onde ficava seu adorado refúgio.

Cantarolando ela percebeu que parado à sua porta estava um homem vestindo um requintado terno. Em uma rápida analise, notou que ele possuía longos cabelos e olhos azuis. Aproximando-se mais sentiu seu olhar sereno, quase triste.

Ao vê-la, o homem prontamente foi em sua direção para ajudá-la com as sacolas.

- Permita-me ajudá-la, senhorita...?

- ...Marin! E o senhor, quem é? – Sorriu enquanto lhe passava algumas sacolas.

- Meu nome é Julian. – Sorriu em retribuição. – Quando Sorento disse que a pintora era oriental e bonita, ele não imaginava que seria tão... Bonita! Seus olhos eram levemente puxados, seus cabelos eram de um tom vermelho que realçava os olhos castanhos claros e algumas sardas que deixavam seu rosto ainda mais charmoso. Mas o que realmente lhe cativou foi a boca pequena e carnuda que parecia ter sido feita para ser beijada.

Vou agradecer eternamente aquele quadro por colocar essa mulher no meu caminho. – Pensou, animado.

Ele tinha um sorriso bonito e confiável, mas parecia um pouco cansado. Marin se atrapalhou um pouco ao procurar a chave em sua bolsa. Abriu a porta e fez um gesto para que ele a acompanhasse.

Ela colocou as sacolas sobre o balcão da cozinha americana e ele a imitou.

- Senhor Julian, foi uma impressão minha ou o senhor estava... Me esperando?

- Não foi uma impressão, senhorita. Eu estava mesmo esperando-a.

- A que devo a honra de sua visita? Por favor, sente-se, não tenho muito espaço aqui, mas espero que isso não o incomode.

Não conseguiu evitar, mas seus olhos correram por seu corpo. – Essa mulher deve ser uma atleta, seu corpo é perfeito! – Pensou enquanto desabotoava seu terno e se acomodava na poltrona.

Marin se sentou no sofá bem em frente a seu visitante. O homem a medira de cima a baixo e mesmo assim continuava a olhar-lhe com admiração. - Bem ao contrário do que Aioria fizera no dia anterior... Baixou os olhos ante a lembrança de Aioria.

- Algum problema, senhorita? – falou-lhe com a voz baixa e quente, como se quisesse confortá-la.

- ... Não, nenhum problema, apenas estou cansada da minha viagem, só isso – Mentiu. – Eu conheço esse homem de algum lugar, não conheço?

Ela está mentindo... – Pensou. – Não vou tomar muito do seu tempo, senhorita. Fiquei muito interessado em suas pinturas. Vi uma belíssima tela em um restaurante aqui perto e mal via o momento de conhecer a autora de tão bela obra. – Seu tom era sincero e Marin percebeu o olhar admirado intensificar-se.

- Obrigada, senhor Julian. Fico feliz em saber que uma de minhas telas o cativou. Demoro muito para compor uma tela. Me apego muito aos detalhes, sabe? – E sorriu, feliz por ter uma conversa normal com um homem normal.

- Por acaso a senhorita não possui nenhuma tela finalizada aqui? Desejaria muito ter o prazer de comprar uma tela assinada pela bela pintora a minha frente. – Julian não resistiu e admitiu em voz alta a beleza de sua interlocutora.

- Claro! Possuo uma tela finaliza e outra que acredito conseguir terminar em breve. – Sorriu e se levantou indo na direção de um cavalete de pintura coberto, virou-o em direção a Julian. – Chamo essa tela de "o sorriso do escorpião" e tirou o leve tecido que a cobria.

Na tela descoberta, estava o rosto de Milo, com seus olhos intensos retratos com uma perfeição inimaginável. – E essa aqui, estou terminando. Chamo-a de "os cavaleiros de prata" e a descobriu. Estavam retratados três cavaleiros de prata com suas constelações sendo pintadas ao fundo.

Julian não conteve a admiração – Senhorita... Estou impressionado com seu talento! E se me permitir, gostaria muito de adquirir suas pinturas, diga-me quanto deseja por cada uma dessas telas, quero tê-las em minha casa.

- Pode levar essa. – E apontou para o retrato de Milo. – É um presente meu para o senhor que já tem uma tela minha e pagou caro por ela.

Tomado de surpresa, Julian se limitou a dizer: - Como a senhorita soube?

- Eu dei aquela pintura para Demétrio, o dono do restaurante que o senhor almoçou. – Ante o olhar questionador de Julian ela continuou – Não se preocupe, somos amigos a anos e qualquer coisa que aconteça por aqui acaba sendo comentada entre vizinhos!

– Sorriu. – Logo depois uma linda loira ofereceu a Demétrio uma quantia gigantesca de dinheiro pelo quadro do Pegasus e ele vendeu. Veio chorando me pedir desculpas por isso, coitado. Esse dinheiro ajudou Demétrio a pagar parte do tratamento de sua esposa. Na verdade eu não sabia, apenas deduzi, pois suas roupas são caras e pessoas como o senhor e aquela moça não costumam caminhar por um bairro tão simples. Acertei?

- Sim. Mandei minha secretária, Tétis, comprar a pintura. – Ele procurou enfatizar a palavra "secretária".

- Pois então, senhor Julian. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer pela ajuda que o senhor deu a Demétrio. Esse quadro é seu. – Ela finalizou encarando o homem levemente desconcertado a sua frente.

- Não posso levá-lo sem pagar por ele, senhorita...

- Não quero dinheiro, senhor. Não preciso disso. – Falou e estendeu o quadro para ele.

- Bem, eu aceito o quadro, se a senhorita aceitar jantar comigo! – Pegou o quadro e olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Marin.

Ela não conteve um sorriso. – Tudo bem, Julian! Pode me pegar as vinte horas... Hoje?

- Claro! Estarei aqui as dezenove em ponto. E... Acredite, senhorita, vejo que estamos iniciando uma bela amizade. – E foi a vez dele sorrir enquanto se dirigira rumo a saída. Marin abriu-lhe a porta e eles se despediram.

Viu pela janela que Julian entrara em um luxuoso carro e que outros dois carros o seguiam. – Nossa... Quantos cuidados! Quem será esse homem? Ele me pareceu tão triste...

---------------------------------------------------------------

No interior do carro, Julian não conteve um largo sorriso – Sorento... Ela é realmente linda! E além de ser linda é talentosa e... Generosa! – E tratou de resumir a conversa que tivera com Marin para o Marina que se limitava a fazer uma ou outra pergunta.

Julian pegou o celular e ligou para Tétis. Sua secretária atendeu e ele lhe passou uma ordem: - Tétis, por favor, envie o mais belo arranjo de flores que você puder encontrar imediatamente para o endereço que vou lhe passar.

Sorento ficara aliviado em ver que Julian estava empolgado, não suportava vê-lo mergulhado em tristezas e preocupações. Ele vira a pintora chegar com as sacolas. A moça era realmente bonita. Iria investigá-la para ter certeza de que não se tratava de nenhuma golpista.

- Sorento, eu até me esqueci de que tinha ido até ela para saber sobre o quadro do Pegasus! – Fechou o celular. – Seu dia de trabalho iria se arrastar pois ele não via a hora de encontrar Marin. – Essa mulher não é comum, isso eu tenho certeza.

- O senhor também não é uma pessoa comum. – Sorento completou e Julian riu enquanto se voltava a visualizar as cotações das ações das empresas Solo nas bolsas de Londres e Paris.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Aioria terminou de se vestir e foi ter com Shaka na cozinha. Um cheiro forte mostrava que Shaka pelo menos sabia fazer com que a comida cheirasse bem.

- Se o gosto estiver tão bom quanto o cheiro... – Brincou entrando no ambiente.

- Pode se sentar, não vai demorar muito. Ah, e mais uma coisa: não se acostume com isso.

- Não se preocupe! Dá próxima vez eu faço questão de cozinhar e ainda pego uma daquelas garrafas de vinho que o Garan tanto gostava pra você. Aliás, onde você aprendeu tanto sobre vinhos?

- Onde não, e sim, com quem eu aprendi. Foi com Kamus, os pais dele trabalhavam em uma plantação de uvas antes de morrerem e ele vir pro Santuário. – Falou com um ar pensativo e saudoso.

- Kamus? Nunca iria imaginar que ele apreciasse vinhos... Nem todo francês é... Bem... Como posso dizer? ... Francês! Vocês eram muito próximos, não?

- Sim, éramos bastante ligados. – Se limitou a dizer. – Vamos, rapaz, hora de comer. Sirva-se!

Aioria se serviu e devorou a comida – Shaka, está delicioso! O que é isso? E apontou para os pratos dispostos sobre a mesa.

- Essa entrada é _Alu Moomphali Chaat_. E nosso prato principal é _Tamatar Wali Machli_ acompanhado de uma salada de _Raita _e _Jeera Pulao_.

- Será que você pode traduzir o que estou comendo, por favor? – Sorriu e deu uma garfada no prato.

- Vamos pela ordem: a entrada é feita de batata cozida com amendoim e especiarias. Nosso peixe é temperado com leite de coco e o arroz cozido com cominho em grão. Mais indiano, impossível.

- Estou vendo que a Índia tem maravilhas que eu, um mero ocidental, desconheço! Por favor, me apresente a essas maravilhas!

- Se você deixar de ser cabeção... Tudo acontecerá a seu tempo e você não irá se arrepender.

- Não sei por quê, mas quando você usa esse tom profético, fico receoso.

- Seus receios, medos e cuidados foram os responsáveis por sua ruína mental até hoje, meu amigo.

- Falando assim parece que você me conhece melhor do que eu mesmo, Shaka. Bem, mostre-me o caminho da disciplina mental que eu realmente quero trabalhar essa face de minha existência tão... Vazia.

- Siga-me, Aioria. – Levantou-se.

- Onde vamos? – Perguntou muito curioso.

- Vou lhe apresentar alguns princípios do Hinduismo. Embora eu seja Budista, existe muita sabedoria nas compilações de Vatsyayana e creio que todos, independentes de suas crenças deveriam conhecer. – Mesmo com os olhos fechados, voltou o rosto na direção de Aioria. – Tem certeza de que é isso que deseja? Pode voltar atrás, mas ao entrarmos na Casa de Virgem deverá seguir em frente até onde suas forças agüentarem. Isso não é uma disciplina como cavaleiro e sim como ser humano, como o homem que você é.

- Eu preciso controlar meus sentimentos. Preciso aprender a lidar com aquilo que vive dentro de mim. Não posso permitir que cenas como a que protagonizei com Marin aconteçam novamente. – Estufou o peito. – Não sei o que me aguarda, mas pretendo usar minha força para que eu conscientemente faça meu destino e não meu lado negro. Não, meu lado negro não vai assumir o controle da minha vida. – E seguiu Shaka rumo a Casa de Virgem.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kannon não conseguia relaxar. Seu corpo não o obedecia, e sua mente estava viajando não muito longe de seu corpo. – Milo precisa ser domado, controlado. Farei com que ele implore por isso. – Pensou enquanto finalmente sentia os músculos de sua mão respondendo a seu desejo de se movimentar. Mais lento do que desejava, conseguiu se sentar na cama. A julgar pela escuridão do ambiente... Já deveria ser noite.

Ia começar a vestir sua armadura quando percebeu que estava sendo observado. – Sim, Escorpião, estou inteiro pra sua infelicidade. Não foi meu dia de morrer.

- Se você morre na minha Casa, eu teria problemas, Kannon. Já tive que explicar pra Atena e o mundo todo o que aconteceu na sua casa. Agora você me deve uma explicação. Falou enquanto batia impacientemente o pé esquerdo no chão.

- Não há nada de mais, rapaz. Eu expulsei os demônios que viviam na Casa de Gêmeos e pretendo fazer o mesmo com os que estão em Câncer. Esses vão dar mais trabalho, já que transformaram completamente o falecido Cavaleiro de Câncer em um ser completamente amoral.

- São demônios, Kannon. Eles simplesmente não desaparecem no ar. – Arregalou os olhos mostrando sua incredulidade. – Eu quero entender como é que você os expulsou! Nem os deuses são capazes de controla-los, como é que você conseguiu? Me explica!

- Eu pensei, num passado muito distante, que eu podia controla-los e deixei-me tomar por eles. O amor de Atena por mim foi maior e me deu forças para vence-los, e essa força é a que uso para mandar esse mal ancestral embora. Eu sei como eles pensam, sei o que são e por isso posso combate-los. Bem e mal não faces da mesma moeda, Milo. Todo ser humano precisa aceitar a dualidade de sua alma e deixar o maniqueísmo judaico cristão de lado.

- Nossa... Estamos filosofando! – Milo falou ironicamente.

- Se você quer entender o poder de um cavaleiro, precisar ser um homem completo antes. Vocês usam a Ágora para quê?

- Oras... Você não sabe do que está falando, Kannon. Vai saber como usamos a Ágora quando pisar nela.

- Vai manter sua palavra e não freqüentá-la se eu estiver lá? – Sua voz foi levemente triste.

- Depois que você expulsou os Demônios... Bem, estou disposto a dar-lhe uma chance.

- E você está incluso nessa chance? – Falou com sensualidade na voz.

- Depende. Se algo além do seu poder de cavaleiro me interessar, talvez eu considere um relacionamento casual. – A naturalidade na voz de Milo era impressionante, afinal de contas, sexo era... Somente sexo. Ele não era hipócrita, nem um falso moralista para se privar de prazer por não estar apaixonado. Não por Kannon. – Shaka saia da minha cabeça agora! – Pensou. – Não torne minha miserável vida em algo mais difícil.

- Em primeiro lugar, você tem que estar de acordo com tudo o que vamos fazer. E eu lhe dou minha palavra de que será absolutamente seguro. Se, em algum momento você achar que estou ultrapassando seus limites, iremos combinar uma palavra de segurança e eu pararei o que estivermos fazendo na hora. São, seguro e consensual, assim deve ser.

- Você está me deixando intrigado... O que é? Um jogo? Pêra aí... Já ouvi falar disso... Você está me propondo uma prática BDSM? É isso que eu entendi!

- Exatamente isso. Creio que eu poderia lhe ensinar muitas coisas nessa área. Você já deve ter usado uma algema em sua alcova em algum momento de sua vida, não? Qualquer um pode usar uma algema na cama, mas... Existem técnicas e modéstia a parte, domino-as muito bem.

- Você despertou minha curiosidade. Mas eu não confio em você ao ponto de me entregar a uma prática dessas.

Kannon respirou fundo, pronto para iniciar seu discurso.

- Desde que vive em sociedade o homem invariavelmente esbarra em problemas de relacionamentos afetivos ou não, ligados ou não a sua sexualidade. Não raro é que nos encontrarmos perplexos diante das atitudes de algumas pessoas e nos perguntarmos, internamente, o que poderia ter levado aquela pessoa a fazer o que fez. Não que o que ela tenha feito seja certo ou errado, mas sim porque o que ela fez não era o que "nós" esperávamos que fizesse ou simplesmente porque o que fez nos causou espanto.

Milo não esboçou nenhuma reação. Limitava-se a ouvir. E ele continuou.

- A moral pode ser um dos principais aspectos que se possa observar em alguém para que possamos qualificar aquele alguém como um possível parceiro ou parceira para o nosso convívio, nossa amizade, nossa prática BDSM. Eu te observei, Milo. Vi que você não tem preconceitos, por isso toquei nesse assunto. Se você não confia em mim, como cavaleiro é uma coisa, agora se não confia em mim como homem... É outra coisa e podemos resolver isso muito facilmente.

Enquanto Kannon fazia seu longo discurso, Milo se concentrou em estudar sua postura, interpretar seus gestos. Não havia nada que contrariasse as palavras de Kannon. Seu cosmo estava tranqüilo e tinha aquela tonalidade meio azulada que ele vira quando Kannon baniu os demônios. Engraçado... Mas era diferente do tom geralmente dourado dos cavaleiros de ouro... Certamente por que Kannon possuía a verdadeira fé. Mas quanto a isso... Milo só poderia especular.

- Você é muito convincente, Kannon. Estou curioso por isso, vamos fazer um pequeno teste. Se eu gostar, continuamos, se não, paramos, certo?

- Completamente de acordo. – Respondeu sem esconder seu ar de contentamento.

- Essa nossa conversa foi tão técnica e tão automática que estou surpreso. Geralmente as pessoas se jogam em cima de mim. – Riu Milo.

- E você gosta disso? – Kannon falou demonstrando interesse.

- Bem, digamos que eu estou acostumado.

- Não gostaria que isso fosse diferente? Que você é que perdesse o controle e implorasse para ser possuído? – Kannon se aproximou de Milo, mas não muito. Apenas o suficiente para que Milo sentisse seu cheiro e o poder que emanava de seu corpo. Kannon se concentrou para trazer a tona sua perícia em Dominar.

- O que você está fazendo? – Disse Milo com dificuldade.

- Não fiz nada, Milo. Apenas dei um passo e você sentiu o poder que possuo, não sentiu? No BDSM, freqüentemente, um parceiro assume o papel de dominador e o outro assume o papel de submisso, estamos definindo nossos papéis.

- Sim, eu senti, quero dizer, sinto. – Falou meio confuso.

- E você agora percebe que pode confiar em mim? – Perguntou com o tom de voz autoritário, mas ao mesmo tempo amável, sereno. Um paradoxo que começara a excitar Milo.

- Sim, eu... Acho que sim... – Algo dentro dele dizia que Kannon era confiável. – Quero dizer, você é confiável.

- Aproxime-se, Milo. – Seus corpos se tocam levemente e Kannon se distanciou aproximadamente uns vinte centímetros de Milo.. – Aproxime sua boca da minha. – Sussurrou. – Milo sentia a respiração de Kannon. Era suave, não se alterara em nada! Enquanto a sua... Precisou fechar os olhos e se concentrar, mas o calor que o corpo de Kannon emanava não permitia indiferença. – Abra os olhos, Milo. – A voz foi novamente suave, olhe bem nos meus olhos e diga o que quer de mim.

- Eu... Nesse momento só consigo pensar em... – Confuso, balançou a cabeça. – Pensar em... Bem, você sabe...

- Não, Milo, eu só saberei se você me falar, não sinta vergonha. – Sussurrou lentamente as palavras como se quisesse saboreá-las. Colocou-se a caminhar bem próximo ao corpo de Milo, rodeando-o.

- Eu quero que você me beije! – Falou de uma vez. – Céus... O que você está fazendo comigo? Nem está me tocando e eu estou assim... Quase descontrolado!

- Para que eu te beije, você terá que se provar digno. – Falou em meio a seus cabelos, bem na nuca de Milo. Tão logo terminara a frase afastou seu corpo. – Muito bem! Tivemos um ótimo começo, rapaz. Continuamos amanhã. Preciso descansar. – Sua voz soou animada e diferente, quase normal. E Kannon deixou Milo parado, sem entender nada do que tinha acontecido.

- Se eu não paro naquele segundo... Não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos e estrago tudo com Milo... – Pensou, enquanto admirava a noite que caia sobre o Santuário. Finalmente permitiu-se relaxar após os pouco mais de cinco minutos de tensão entre ele e Milo. – Melhor eu tomar cuidado, se não posso... Não, não posso me envolver com ele, isso é apenas... Droga. – Recusou-se a continuar pensando naquele assunto.

Ao entrar na Casa de Gêmeos, dirigiu-se para a ala residencial. No quarto que um dia pertencera a Saga, ele entrou e deixou-se cair, completamente exausto na cama.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mal o dia havia amanhecido e Milo já executara praticamente todas as tarefas da manhã. Isso incluía passar a rotina de treino de Hyoga, nada muito sério, apenas um aquecimento para o rapaz que ainda se recuperava da perda de um olhos.

Discretamente desceu até a Casa de Gêmeos. Silêncio absoluto. Parecia que o lugar nunca havia sido habitado. Caminhou pelos corredores. Nada. Absolutamente nada. Foi então que ouviu pesados passos em sua direção. Virou-se e prendeu a respiração.

Kannon vestia uma justa calça de couro envelhecido, um coturno que ia até seus joelhos, com várias fivelas em suas laterais. Uma camisa de tela preta de mangas compridas deixava em evidência seu tórax másculo, usava luvas de couro e sobre seus pulsos tiras de couro com taxas e spikes formavam uma imagem gótica, surreal, tamanha era a beleza do conjunto "Kannon Gótico". Seus cabelos estavam completamente soltos, indomados. Sua expressão séria carregava um leve toque de distância e tristeza. Com a aproximação de Kannon, pode sentir o másculo perfume com notas de especiarias orientais e madeira. Combinavam perfeitamente com aquela visão que Milo não esqueceria tão cedo.

Kannon fez um gesto pedindo silêncio a Milo e em seguida outro para que o seguisse. Milo agradeceu aos céus por não precisar falar, pois não conseguiria. Não sabia o que fazer e nem qual parte do corpo de Kannon olhar, tamanha riqueza do conjunto. Caminharam em silêncio por longos corredores, era como se estivessem em um labirinto. Finalmente pararam, Kannon indicou uma porta para Milo.

- Troque-se lá dentro. Estarei te esperando na _Dungeon_. – Apontou uma pesada porta dupla de madeira talhada com cenas extremamente sensuais. Milo se limitou a obedecer. Entrou no lugar indicado. – Uma sala de banhos... Viu sobre uma bancada de mármore apenas um tapa sexo de couro e um _hobbie_ de seda preto. Ainda não sabia o que aconteceria e esta incerteza o angustiava na mesma intensidade que excitava.

Angustiado, mas excitado. Sabia que tinha começado algo que não tinha a menor idéia de onde poderia parar. Mas estava começando a se sentir atraído por esse homem doce e ao mesmo tempo, tão forte. Milo adentrou a _Dungeon_.

Sentiu um leve cheiro de incenso de rosas misturar-se ao odor das velas de cera de abelha que davam uma iluminação surreal ao ambiente. Uma música triste, quase um lamento podia ser ouvido. Era uma mistura de sons medievais com a voz de uma soprano e instrumentos mais modernos, um paradoxo que despertada sua audição.

Findo o choque sensorial e olfativo, seus olhos percorreram as paredes de pedra pura, nuas, sem nenhum revestimento, sem janelas, a única entrada era a porta atrás de si. Tapetes grossos cobriam o chão e a sala era ampla. Se espalhavam vários instrumentos que ele não conseguia imaginar para que seriam usados e outros que ele poderia imaginar para que serviriam, isso incluía uma mesa de pedra bem ao centro da sala com grossas correntes a circunda-la.

Mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foi um trono em madeira escura e veludo vermelho contra uma parede mais ao fundo, sobre ele uma bandeira onde estava um símbolo que Milo já vira em algumas reportagens sobre BDSM. – Deve ser o símbolo que os praticantes de BDSM usam... – Pensou. Na parede ao lado do trono uma imensa coleção de chicotes e outros artefatos que fizeram Milo arregalar os olhos.

Não viu Kannon, mas sentiu que estava atrás de si. Um ranger da porta se fechando se fez ouvir. Imóvel, Milo permaneceu se deliciando com o perfume de Kannon misturando-se ao incenso de rosas. Sentiu a mão enluvada dele pegar em sua mão direita convidando-o a dar mais alguns passos. Pararam próximo a mesa de pedra.

- Irei ensina-lo a transformar a dor em prazer, Milo. – Sussurrou. – Vou imobilizar seu corpo, deixando apenas que se comunique quando eu ordenar. Caso sinta que não irá suportar, deve dizer a _safe world_: Caminho. Interromperemos imediatamente. Kannon se colocou a frente de Milo e desamarrou o Hobbie, em seguida fez com que o mesmo deslizasse rumo ao chão, agora Milo estava a mercê dos caprichos de Kannon e isso não o incomodava, pelo contrário.

Kannon pegou uma echarpe preta, dobrado-a para ser usada como uma venda. – Feche os olhos. – Ordenou. Milo sentiu a leve respiração de Kannon enquanto ele ajeitava com mãos seguras a venda em seus olhos. Passados alguns segundos, ele teve a sensação de que a música era mais profunda, intensa.

Kannon segurou em seu braço e o guiou até pararem em outro ponto da sala. Milo ouviu o barulho de correntes. – Erga os punhos, Milo. – Ele ergueu e sentiu suas mãos serem cruzadas e presas a uma algema de couro presa em uma corrente sobre sua cabeça. Depois sentiu que outra algema com correntes era colocada em suas pernas, prendendo-o ao chão.

Milo ouviu as luvas serem tiradas das mãos de Kannon, um frasco foi aberto e logo sentiu algo gelado em contato com sua pele... Um cheiro... Menta! Kannon deslizava suas mãos pelas costas de Milo com firmeza espalhando aquele delicioso óleo.

Sentir-se preso com os braços esticados sobre a cabeça, naquela escuridão causada pela venda, os cheiros e os sons dominavam seus sentidos. Não sabia o que Kannon faria a seguir. Seus sentidos estavam em alerta. A respiração ofegante, o coração em descompasso, batendo forte. O corpo respondendo às carícias das fortes mãos a espalhar por todo seu corpo aquele óleo. Tentou se concentrar nas mãos dele, mas eram tantas sensações que Milo achava que ia explodir.

Ele gemeu. – Kannon sorriu ao ouvir o gemido incontido de Milo. – Milo deixou a mente vagar, sem rumo, sem pensar, apenas sentir. Entregou-se aquelas mãos. Mãos que habilmente o tocavam, no lugar certo, na medida certa. Sua jornada de prazer começou. Totalmente no escuro, amarrado, sentia a presença de Kannon e suas maravilhosas mãos. Seus dedos a provocar sua pele, massageavam, tocavam, apertavam, beliscavam. Sentia sua respiração se tornando cada vez mais ofegante, sua boca estava seca. Kannon se afastou e Milo se sentiu abandonado. Como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos, sentiu um cálice de metal ser colocado entre seus lábios e o líquido fresco desceu acalmando sua garganta.

Sentiu seu tapa sexo ser desamarrado. Kannon iniciava agora uma massagem com o óleo em seu membro já túrgido. Ele se sentiu perdido naquele mar de prazer, tesão e desejo. Não conseguia acreditar que pudesse sentir tantas sensações ao mesmo tempo. Nas poucas vezes que tentou pensar sua a cabeça deu voltas. Desistiu. Deixou-se levar pelas sensações. Eram incríveis demais. Parecia estar no meio de um rodamoinho, que o sugava cada vez mais para o fundo.

Slapt! O primeiro tapa o fez prender a respiração. A mão espalmada de Kannon desceu com força nas nádegas de Milo. Tentou soltar um grito que não deixou sua garganta. Outro tapa, quase no mesmo lugar. A pele ardia. Como é que ele podia estar sentindo esse prazer? Com um tapa? Mas a dor era prazerosa. Estranhamente prazerosa.

Sentiu as mãos de Kannon acariciando novamente suas nádegas. Apertando, cravando suas unhas em sua pele. Beliscando-o. Ele começou a perder o eixo no turbilhão de emoções e sensações. Sentia que o gozo chegaria a qualquer segundo. Então ouviu Kannon com voz, alta, clara, forte. - Não ouse gozar sem minha ordem! Sem me pedir! Entendeu?

Céus, ele não deveria ter falado aquilo. Milo sentiu seu coração quase na boca. Batendo forte, parecia que iria deixar seu peito, tamanho era seu descontrole. E sem nenhum aviso, Kannon colocou um dedo em seu orifício, entrando com força, de uma estocada só, dentro dele. Enchendo-o. Instintivamente, ele contraiu os músculos. Outro dedo. Finalmente o terceiro e como se não fosse suficiente intensificara também a massagem em seu membro que latejava de dor. Precisa colocar tudo aquilo para fora, e rápido!

Aquelas estocadas, fortes, seguras, que faziam seu corpo se mover na mesma direção, tentando acompanhar seu ritmo. Ele gemeu, quase um choro. Mais uma vez se sentiu engolfado por ondas de prazer. Gemidos que mais pareciam gritos. Sentia o seu gozo a ponto de explodir.

- Não goze antes de me pedir! Implorar! Só eu posso te dar permissão para isso! – Kannon repetiu ao sentir que Milo não iria agüentar muito mais tempo.

Ele finalmente pediu. Sem acreditar que era sua própria voz que ouvia, quase inaudível - Por favor, por favor...

Kannon estava muito concentrado em levar Milo a loucura, mas nem mesmo assim deixou transparecer o quanto aquele pedido o excitava. E sua voz se sobrepôs com facilidade a de Milo. – Peça, implore, alto!

Não era ele que estava ali, era outro homem. Um homem que não sabia existir dentro de si. Em fúria, completamente enlouquecido, fora de controle. Quase gritando ele obedeceu. – Kannon, por favor! ... Me deixa gozar! Não agüento mais! Por favor!...

- Agora sim! Goze para mim! Vamos!

Ele gozou. O corpo em espasmos. Ondas. No meio da loucura toda, sentiu no rosto um forte tapa, perto da boca, a dor se misturou com o prazer e seus quase gritos. Com a respiração totalmente fora de controle sentiu sua cabeça explodindo em cores. Luzes. Um gozo infindável. Aos poucos foi diminuindo. A intensidade. A loucura. O calor.

Quando tudo estava terminado sentiu Kannon desamarrando sua venda. Seus olhos demoraram a se acostumar com a luz das velas, a música... Ainda estava lá. Em seguida ele retirara as algemas que prendiam seus pés e por fim as algemas que prendiam seus braços sobre a cabeça. Milo sentiu-se levemente tonto e se apoiou em Kannon. Olhou-o com admiração. Notou que Kannon estava tão arrumado no final do ato quanto o estava ao inicia-lo. Seus olhos brilhavam ao encarar Milo. Kannon se afastou, sentou-se no trono vermelho, cruzou as pernas e pôs se a observar Milo.

Milo, abaixou-se para pegar o Hobbie e vesti-lo.

- Milo, não dei ordens para você se vestir. Venha. Sente-se aos meus pés. – Controle-se Kannon, ele confia em você, entregou-se. É sua responsabilidade cuidar dele, disciplina-lo.

- Sim... – Sussurrou Milo, enquanto caminhava sem desviar os olhos daquele olhar hipnotizante que Kannon lhe dirigia. Sentou-se no chão, aos pés de Kannon que afagou-lhe carinhosamente os cabelos úmidos pelo suor. Aquele carinho fora tão espontâneo que Milo sentiu-se completamente protegido e que agora, verdadeiramente poderia confiar no homem a sua frente.

- Seu corpo gostou de nosso primeiro encontro, Milo. Agora quero saber o que sua mente pensa a respeito. Deseja continuar?

Incrível! Como a voz de Kannon podia ser firme e suave ao mesmo tempo? – Sim, eu senti que há um mundo de possibilidades a serem exploradas e que posso confiar em você ao me guiar nessas novas sensações. Foi... Fantástico.

- Você precisa entregar tanto seu corpo, quanto sua mente a mim, em nossos encontros. Minha responsabilidade é dar-lhe prazer e também discipliná-lo caso quebre as regras que eu criar para você. Quando estivermos entre essas quatro paredes, sou o centro do seu universo, fora daqui, somos apenas colegas, cavaleiros.

- Sim... Entendo. – Milo não entendeu por quê, mas não gostou da parte em que fora dali eles eram apenas colegas. – E também concordo com isso.

- Muito bem, sendo assim, dar-te-ei um livro para que leia e entenda seu papel na nossa relação e também entenda onde me encaixo em tudo isso. – Kannon estendeu um pequeno livro com uma capa preta de couro, no centro havia um desenho igual ao da bandeira que estava acima de Kannon.- Agora... Pode se retirar, e... Obrigada por me propiciar momentos tão... Vivos. – Seu tom fora sincero e amável.

Milo levantou-se, vestiu o hobbie, deu um pequeno sorriso para Kannon logo em seguida saiu. – Milo... Por favor, feche a porta.

- Claro. Até mais! – Fechou a pesada porta atrás de si indo direto a sala de banhos. Se sentia completa e absolutamente diferente. Aquilo realmente o surpreendera, não imaginava que fosse gostar tanto de uma sessão BDSM e pelo visto, Kannon tinha muita experiência no assunto. O que mais lhe chamara a atenção foi o modo tranqüilo com que Kannon conduzira o ato. Não se lembrava de ouvi-lo sentir prazer, ou perdendo o controle, fizera dele o centro de todo o ato, quase como se estivesse se punindo ao privar-se de prazer. Ou talvez fosse uma forma diferente de sentir prazer. E ele estava disposto a experimentar.

Kannon ouviu a porta se fechando com alívio. Finalmente desmontou. Deixou a pose imponente de lado e se deixou relaxar completamente na _Dungeon_. – Quase perdi o controle da situação... O corpo dele é tão perfeito... Ele realmente se entregou, sem medo, sem reservas... Céus... Não, eu não posso, definitivamente não posso me envolver com ele além disso. Mas não foi apenas o jeito que ele se entregou e sim, Ele que mexeu comigo. De manhã ele me soca querendo me matar, e de tarde eu proponho para ele ser meu _slave_? Isso não combina comigo.

Caminhou de um lado para o outro na sala, tentando entender o que estava fazendo, finalmente sentiu que Milo deixara o local, respirou fundo. – Vamos, Kannon. Você não estava procurando por isso há muito tempo?

------------------------------------------

Caramba, foi tão difícil escrever esse Lemon com cena BDSM! Pesquisei muito (palmas pro Google)!

Queria agradecer o carinho de quem tem deixado reviews e avisar que agora não apenas as pessoas que tem registro aqui podem deixar, por isso, escrevam se quiserem, ok? Fico muito feliz com os comentários.

Queria desejar um FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO atrasado pra minha Mestra, **Virgo-chan**!

Ah e também agradecer a **Amanda** pelo carinho e incentivo. Prometo que vou tratar nosso Leãozinho com todo o carinho que ele merece!


	7. Chapter 7

Esse capítulo demorou a sair... Confesso que desanimei em escrever essa fic. Vou termina-la antes do que eu esperava. Esse capítulo é um interlúdio que antecederá os capítulos finais, que, espero, não tardem a chegar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Como o combinado, Julian Solo pegou Marin no bairro dos artesãos para jantarem. Ele sugeriu uma vila de pescadores cerca de trinta quilômetros de Atenas e ela concordou. Conversavam animadamente no carro sobre amenidades e piadas. Muitas piadas infames do mundo dos negócios em que eles viviam fizeram Marin rir até sentir dor em seu rosto.

- Para que eu num agüento mais rir! – Ela pediu colocando as mãos no rosto.

- Tudo bem! Vou me esforçar para ser um homem sério. – E fez uma careta para ela que novamente caiu na risada. – Olhe! Estamos chegando! – E apontou na direção das poucas luzes da vila.

Desceram do carro, bem em frente ao porto, recheado de pequenos barcos. Em frente, um pequeno restaurante onde entraram.

- Eu sempre vinha aqui com meu pai, antes dele morrer. Era uma época muito feliz da minha vida. -Falou com um nó na garganta.

- Oh, eu sinto muito por sua perda, Julian... – Ela respondeu, com a voz suave tentando conforta-lo. – Eu sou órfã, não tenho pais, mas... Gostaria muito de tê-los conhecido.

- Órfã? Mais que destino terrível, Marin! Perto de minha perda, a sua é infinitamente mais dolorida.

- Eu penso que, se os tivesse conhecido talvez sentisse a falta deles, mas como não os conheci... Não posso sentir a falta deles. Por isso, creio que o seu destino é mais cruel, Julian. Seus olhos são muito tristes, carregados, eu vejo e sinto isso em você.

Julian ficou sem palavras. Limitou-se a encara-la e tocou a mão dela sobre a mesa. – Estou gostando muito de sua companhia, Marin. Sei que pode parecer exagero, mas são poucas pessoas em quem eu sinto que posso confiar... E apesar de não te conhecer alguma coisa me diz que você é justa, bondosa, uma pessoa maravilhosa e eu concordo com minha intuição.

Os dois se olharam longamente, como se estivessem buscando ver a alma um do outro, buscando uma paz que nenhum deles sentia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorento já estava na vila de pescadores quando Julian e Marin chegaram. Tétis havia seguido-os discretamente na estrada para certificar-se de que Julian não sofreria nenhum atentado ou tentativo de seqüestro. Os dois deixaram seus carros discretamente estacionados atrás do restaurante e sentaram-se em meio aos barcos dos pescadores.

Sorento sacou sua flauta e começou a tocar, Tétis ouvia em silêncio o lamento da flauta do amigo.

- Toque alguma coisa mais alegre, Sorento!

Ele parou de tocar, e olhou para o mar. – Acho que eu só conseguirei tocar algo alegre quando mestre Julian se casar, Tétis.

- Vamos torcer para que ele e essa japonesa se entendam! E que ela possa dar um filho ao Mestre.

- Isso tem que ser rápido, ele não tem mais do que um ano de vida pela frente... – Sorento sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por sua face.

- Precisamos de um milagre... – Ela completou pensativa. – Se eu não fosse estéril...

- Não fale assim, Tétis. Você não tem culpa disso. – Repreendeu-a.

- Temos que encontrar Kannon, Sorento! Ele precisa pagar pelo que fez a mestre Julian, não era o momento de Poseidon encarnar e agora o último Solo está prestes a morrer!

- Estou fazendo tudo o que posso! – Falou irritado. – Será que estava mesmo? – Pensou.

Novamente ele colocou a flauta nos lábios e tocou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Milo estava com cara de poucos amigos naquela noite. Tão logo deixara a casa de Gêmeos recebeu através de um mensageiro um bilhete de Kannon, ele estava cancelando a sessão que teriam no dia seguinte.

- Por quê ele fez isso? – Se perguntava. Anormalmente naquele dia pós sessão, ele não pensara em Shaka em nenhum momento.

- Ele quem? – Perguntou Hyoga sentando-se ao lado de Milo.

- Não é nada, obrigado por se preocupar. – Respondeu. – Enxerido! Pensou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kannon considerou todas as hipóteses, todos os caminhos possíveis e a conclusão que chegou não foi nenhum pouco agradável.

Precisava acabar com seu relacionamento "amigável" com Milo antes que algo maior surgisse entre eles.

- Foi só uma sessão, só isso. – Repetia para si.

Não controlou o impulso que o levou a propor tal coisa ao escorpião. E agora se culpava por isso e precisava parar. Parar antes que fosse tarde demais.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aioria seguiu Shaka em silêncio absoluto até a Casa de Virgem. Entraram na ala residencial e Skaha pediu ao amigo que esperasse no salão principal. Uma decoração austera, sem excessos e de muito boa gosto revestia o imenso salão. Em meio a sua analise do local, Aioria foi interrompido pelo anfitrião que retornara muito rapidamente e desta vez com um pesado e grande livro de capa vermelha. Estendeu o livro para Aioria que somente arregalou os olhos, espantado. Tentou falar algo, mas sua surpresa era tanta que... A voz não saiu.

- Antes de qualquer coisa, o Kama Sutra é um livro de etiqueta baseado em preceitos sagrados indus. Ele aborda diversos aspectos da vida cotidiana, como por exemplo: se relacionar com as pessoas, encontrar o par ideal, obter sucesso e cuidar de seu templo pessoal. Se você só conseguiu pensar no guia com as posições eróticas, não posso culpa-lo. Apenas a parte erótica foi trazida para o ocidente pelo britânico Richard Burton. Somente há quatorze anos, essa tradução completa que está em suas mãos chegou no ocidente.

- Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso. Pra mim isso aqui. – Apontou pro livro – Era um guia de superação de perversões. Mas se você diz que não é, só me resta acreditar no que diz. – Disse meio desconfiado, e isso não passou desapercebido por Shaka, teria que ser mais enfático.

- Desde tempos muito remotos, por vezes mesmo anteriores ao que chamamos pré-história, pensadores indianos têm se perguntado questões acerca da natureza do mundo e do papel do homem dentro da criação. Eles consideravam a matéria como sendo formada por átomos, células constituídas por elementos energéticos, organizadas de acordo com fórmulas matemáticas que definem os vários elementos sob formas relativamente estáveis e permanentes. Até aqui, nada é novidade para você.

- Esse é o principio que todos nós cavaleiros conhecemos para dominar o sétimo sentido. – Disse, abrindo o livro e logo se arrependendo de faze-lo, por cair exatamente na parte de imagens eróticas. – Como eles conseguem fazer isso? Não, não responda minha pergunta, Shaka! – E riu.

Shaka realmente teve que conter uma risada tentou manter o tom sério. – Essa é a parte importante, Aioria, preste atenção. A vida apresenta um problema diferente: sendo baseada em fórmulas, com códigos definindo as peculiaridades das várias espécies, ela somente existe se for transmitida por meio de ligações temporárias. A espécie humana é permanente, sim, mas cada ligação só se dá por um dado período finito de tempo. Uma vez tendo transmitido o código que define sua natureza, ela (a espécie) é automaticamente destruída. Durante sua breve existência, cada ligação necessita para sua própria subsistência e autotransmissão: consumir energia, nutrir-se e proteger-se. Além disso, existindo apenas como uma espécie, os seres humanos formam comunidades independentes e devem observar regras de comportamento social. Deste modo, possuem obrigações como a Ética que formam parte da natureza deles. Isto é particularmente importante para a espécie humana.

- Deixe-me ver se entendi o que você disse... Nós temos um tempo de vida e o que nos torna realmente humanos é a transmissão de valores e claro que tais valores não são imutáveis, mas adaptáveis ao tempo que existimos? É esse período de vida de cada ser que molda a egrégora do pensamento e, mesmo assim, para manter sua identidade como espécie existem certos padrões de comportamento que são herdados e devem ser trabalhados? Isso está muito antropológico pro meu gosto, Shaka.

- Fica calmo que agora vamos entrar na parte filosófica e prática desse pensamento. A vida, assim, necessita de três tipos de atividade: Primeiro assegurar sua sobrevivência, seus meios de existência e sua nutrição; segundo, perfazer sua reprodução de acordo com formas de atividade geralmente ligadas à sexualidade; terceiro e último, estabelecer regras de comportamento que permitam a diferentes indivíduos realizarem seus papéis dentro do contexto da espécie. Na sociedade humana, isto é representado como três necessidades, três objetivos da vida: bens materiais (_artha_) asseguram a sobrevivência; a prática erótica (_kama_) garante a transmissão da vida; e regras de comportamento, uma natureza moral (_dharma_) garante a coesão e duração da espécie. Um quarto objetivo representa a percepção do sobrenatural e a existência continuada de certas aquisições da mente além dos limites da vida, e é chamada libertação (_moksha_). Este aspecto é contemplado pelo que se chama "religião", mas permanece um domínio separado dos outros.

- Eu nunca em minha vida pensaria tantas coisas a respeito do Kama Sutra. Quem diria que um aparente trabalho pornográfico, seria um grande estudo sobre os aspectos essenciais da existência humana! Shaka, você realmente me surpreende!

- O Kama Sutra não é uma obra original, e sim uma compilação de toda a sabedoria indiana, Aioria. Leia e acima de tudo, reflita a respeito e assim você encontrará seu caminho para lidar com o extremismo das suas emoções.

Despediram-se e Aioria deixou a Casa de Virgem cantarolando com o grande e pesado livro nas mãos.

Embora em seu intimo se sentisse arrasado, começava a sentir que superaria o catastrófico episódio onde, definitivamente afastara Marin de sua vida.

E era isso que seu amigo Shaka queria. Ver o Aioria de sempre, mas agora... Quem sabe um pouco menos cabeçudo? Aioria era muito inteligente, mas não se sabe por que, preferia deixa tal qualidade passar como algo secundário.

O conhecimento que ele tinha em relação às interações subatômicas (física quântica) eram de cair o queixo, já havia demonstrado esse conhecimento avançado em vários debates que os cavaleiros de ouro tiveram na Agora e de fato, esse conhecimento técnico ajuda em muito a elevar o cosmo, por isso, entre todos os companheiros, ele era realmente o mais rápido cavaleiro.

Mas... Havia aquele, "porém": proporcionalmente a sua inteligência havia seu orgulho e teimosia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Julian e Marin terminaram o jantar tão animadamente quanto o haviam iniciado. Caminharam um pouco pela pequena praia próxima.

- Gostaria de te ver outra vez, Marin. – Ele falou quando pararam.

- Eu gostei muito da sua companhia, Julian. Mas minha vida é realmente um pouco enrolada, não tenho horários, nem datas... – Tentou desconversar, mas sabia que no fundo era a mais pura verdade.

Eu não acho que isso seja um problema... Quando você estiver em Atenas nos encontramos e nos divertimos como fizemos hoje a noite, a não ser que... Você não queria minha companhia... – Ele falou encarando-a.

- Não! Quero dizer, quero sim! É que.. Deixa pra lá... Eu te ligo quando estiver em Atenas.

Chegaram ao carro. Julian abriu a porta para ela, sentindo um grande peso no peito. Não queria que aqueles momentos maravilhosos que passara com ela acabassem. Havia algo de especial em Marin, um misto de força e delicadeza que... O envolviam como nunca antes acontecera em sua vida.

Distraiu-se conversando sobre arte e mais rápido do que esperava estava deixando-a na porta de seu atelier. Pelo retrovisor viu que Sorento e Tétis o seguiam em carros separados, para certificarem-se de que nada aconteceria a ele. Males de sua fortuna. Embora não fosse uma pessoa comum, sentiu-se como um homem mortal, comum na companhia de Marin. E aquela sensação era ótima, era como se um gigantesco peso fosse arrancado de suas costas e ele pudesse finalmente respirar.

Despediram-se e ele teve a certeza de que talvez, dessa vez tivesse encontrado a pessoa certa. A pessoa que partilharia com ele daqueles desejos. Não deixava de ficar surpreso como sua doença mudara sua vida. Antes dela, ele fora arrogante, intratável e agora... Valorizava as verdadeiras qualidades de um ser humano e sabia que seu tempo era curto. Tétis e Sorento tentavam esconder isso, mas no fundo ele sabia que sua doença não tinha cura e seu tempo neste mundo era pequeno.

Uma lágrima veio aos seus olhos. Mas uma lágrima de felicidade. – Obrigado por colocar Marin em minha vida... – Falou olhando fixamente para o volante. Permitiu-se chorar por não acreditar que seu desejo mais intimo estava sendo atendido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marin entrou em seu refúgio bastante pensativa. Julian fora uma companhia maravilhosa durante o jantar que partilharam. E ela teve mais uma vez a certeza de que ele era diferente, mas não sabia dizer exatamente em que. Certamente era rico, e vivia naquele mundinho pequeno e seleto dos muito ricos, mas não era isso que o tornava diferente, era algo mais profundo.

Em meio a divagações, sentou-se diante do cavalete onde uma tela em branco descansava, começou a preparar tintas. Iria pintar um pouco para desanuviar sua mente. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto... Aioria... Havia evitado pensar nele durante o tempo que ficara com Julian, mas mesmo assim vez ou outra a imagem dele vinha-lhe a mente.

Marin tentava entender por quê Aioria a tratara como um verdadeiro objeto. Ele estivera irreconhecível. Aquele não era o homem que ela silenciosamente amara por tantos e tantos anos. Foram tantos anos esperando uma atitude da parte dele e o que ele fizera? Aquilo! Se perguntou se não estava enganada quanto a ele.

De qualquer forma o que ele fizera era imperdoável. E Marin tinha ao menos uma gota de orgulho e auto estima para finalmente entender que houve um ponto final na história deles. História que nunca saiu de um papel. Que amor era esse que só lhe causara sofrimento? E que amor era esse que nunca fora retribuído? Não... Não era amor... E se não era por que ela sofria tanto?

Era amor, ao menos da parte de Marin. Mas não era da parte de Aioria, pelo menos ele deixou muito claro que ela nada mais era do que um objeto que lhe interessava, cuja posse ele queria ter, nada, além disso.

Ela, definitivamente precisava superar a "fase Aioria" e permitir-se viver. Viver de verdade e deixar-se aberta a novas possibilidades. Possibilidades? A única coisa que ela queria era Aioria. Essa fora a única possibilidade em praticamente toda sua vida. Nunca se envolveu muito em seus furtivos relacionamentos, por que acima de tudo estava, ele, Aioria.

No final do dia seguinte ela voltaria para o santuário e precisaria encará-lo mais uma vez. E todos os dias, durante todo o dia. Aquilo seria uma provação e tanto para ela. Não iria agüentar esquecê-lo estando ao lado dele o tempo todo. Pediria dispensa do treinamento de Seiya para Atena. Era a única solução. Se bem que... Marin sabia que mesmo longe, ele ainda estaria em seus pensamentos. Só restava a alternativa de diminuir a dor, por que acabar com ela... Era impensável.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O tempo literalmente voou e três dias depois da convocação de Atena, o Santuário estava mais movimentado do que nunca. Marin não pode deixar de notar que todos os jovens cavaleiros de bronze estavam radiantes e treinavam com afinco para conseguirem o direito de freqüentar a Ágora e assim, entrarem na fase mais complexa do seu treinamento.

Quanto a ela... Agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido quando encontrou com Aioria. Embora dentro de si quisesse conversar a respeito, mas isso, em se tratando de Aioria só pioraria a situação. Já da parte dele... Reparou que ele a tratava "quase" com o clássico respeito que por um dia abandonara. Estava mais formal, distante e de certa forma ela se sentia aliviada quanto a isso.

Isso não passou batido aos olhos de Milo, Shaka, Shun, Seiya e Ikki que estavam relativamente mais próximos de Marin e Aioria. Alguma coisa acontecera entre os dois e eles haviam mudado completamente no jeito de se tratarem. Antes agiam como amigos (com tendência de se tornar algo mais que isso), agora agiam como um cavaleiro e uma amazona que tentavam se suportar. Shaka era o único que tinha completa ciência do que havia acontecido. Enquanto os outros especulavam sobre o que teria acontecido entre eles para que agissem daquela forma tão distante.

Milo chegou a interrogar Marin a respeito e recebeu respostas evasivas, algo que não era nenhum pouco típico da amazona da qual ele era amigo e confidente. Chegou a pensar em colocar Marin na parede para que falasse, mas ela andava tão triste que... Achou melhor deixá-la resolver a situação daquela forma estúpida e covarde. E quem era ele para julgar o comportamento de Marin?

Era realmente impressionante como o delicado equilíbrio dos "relacionamentos" no santuário mudara naqueles três dias. Milo pensava que Marin e Aioria finalmente se entenderiam, mas acontecera o contrário.

Enquanto ele... Não pensava em outra pessoa a não ser Kannon nos últimos dois dias. Existia alguma coisa errada nisso e o que havia de errado era ele mesmo. Parecia ter o hábito de querer conquistar o inalcançável. E a palavra "conquistar" definitivamente estava perdendo o sabor, a cor. Mais do que nunca ele queria paz, aquela paz que as pessoas buscam em um relacionamento duradouro.

Como cavaleiro sabia da série de limitações que um relacionamento desse porte implicaria em sua vida devotada a lutar por uma causa maior. Bem maior do que sua individualidade. Mas isso não significava que deveria abrir mão de ser Milo.

O problema era exatamente esse: quem era Milo? Realmente não dava mais para continuar levando uma vida regrada por prazeres físicos, era realmente muito bom... Mas ele queria bem mais do que isso. Queria sentir o calor do amor, aquele amor que sempre era lido nos livros, mas poucas vezes sentido na pele.

Kannon que a principio Milo odiava e teria matado sem pensar duas vezes, provocara essas reflexões em seu interior. Uma pessoa cuja maldade no coração fora responsável pela morte de milhões de inocentes e que... Fora capaz de vencer a iniqüidade dentro de seu coração e purificar sua alma em vida. Essa mudança realmente havia impressionado a ele. Impressionado a ponto de fazê-lo agir sem pensar.

Para Milo todo impulso necessitava de um sentido. E a parte realmente difícil era entender o sentido do impulso. Como Cavaleiro de Escorpião ninguém entendia mais de impulsos do que Milo. Nunca demonstrava claramente seus sentimentos, mas estes eram sempre profundos e intensos, por isso era uma verdadeira incógnita: o mistério era sua característica mais marcante.Fachada. E, diga-se de passagem, uma senhora fachada. Kannon conseguira ler em seu interior coisas que ele guardava apenas para si.Verdadeiramente queria libertar-se das experiências desastrosas, abrindo-se para o novo; viver com um pouco mais de leveza, sem enxergar os problemas onde eles não existissem.

Era exatamente esse excesso de cuidado que o mantivera intacto, orgulhoso. Mesmo sentindo muito mais do que admiração pelo cavaleiro de Virgem, conseguira passar incógnito. Mesmo que aquilo tenha levado-o a cometer excessos homéricos para afastar os pensamentos que envolviam a pessoa de Shaka.

Formar vínculos de amor que fossem baseados não apenas nos seus intensos sentimentos, mas numa espécie de aliança espiritual... Era pedir demais? O que lhe atraia em Shaka não era exatamente sua espiritualidade? Mas... Havia uma terceira pessoa envolvida e Milo fora literalmente ignorado e continuava a ser ignorado. Estaria realmente seguindo o caminho correto ou enveredara-se por orgulho em um caminho sem futuro algum?

Era, em demasiado, atraente, sedutor, não havia dúvidas quanto a isso. E agora chegara o momento de usar sua intuição e mergulhar fundo em todas as verdades. Por mais que aquilo estivesse sendo perturbador. Fora negligente e finalmente era o momento de arremessar as máscaras ao chão: em vez de se ater às aparências, voltar a enxergar os corações das pessoas.

Sua vida já passara por muitos altos e baixos. Hora de parar, não? Eram as transformações necessárias ao seu desenvolvimento e à sua evolução. Melhor dedicar-se a compreender a figura intrigante de Kannon do que caminhar sem rumo em direção a Shaka. Mesmo considerando as emoções em primeiro plano, precisava ser um pouco racional e - Quando queria, era capaz de traçar seus planos minuciosamente e ser implacável. – Acorda, Milo!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eu pensei em deletar a fic. Estou realmente inconformada com a posição conservadora de muitas pessoas que leram essa história.

Quando alguém conta uma história o que geralmente se faz? Abre-se a mente para o que o autor está escrevendo, mesmo que seja baseado em personagens já existentes. É realmente desagradável receber imposições de como os personagens devem ser ou de quem eles deveriam gostar. **Detalhe:** não estou generalizando, ok? Curto muito casais clássicos. Mas eu realmente queria escrever algo "diferente".

Eu pesquisei horrores para escrever essa fic. Revi todos os dvds e reli todos os mangás para fortificar as bases e ter idéias. Pesquisei sobre horóscopos alternativos para complementar a personalidade e dar humanidade aos personagens. Li tudo o que podia sobre BDSM e Kama Sutra, além de reler todas as minhas apostilas sobre educação grega na Antigüidade.

Li dezenas de fics antes de decidir-me por escrever uma versão particular da história e finalmente coloquei minha cabeça para trabalhar. Sorry, mas eu me reservei o direito de fugir do tradicional. Se é pra escrever um yaoi ou um lemon sem consistência, pode ter certeza de que não é comigo, tudo o que escrevi até agora está baseado em motivos, motivos que eu trabalharia e muito num futuro, dentro de uma temática adulta.

O que eu queria saber é se o enredo estava bom, se a exploração psicológica dos personagens estava adequada e tal. Eu acreditava que tudo era possível desde que fosse argumentado, mas para isso, quem lê tem que entrar no que escrevo. Escrevo porcamente, isso é um fato. Mas escrevo por que gosto, e se não tenho mais prazer em escrever... Melhor parar, certo?

Infelizmente, minha visão nada clássica de casais em Saint Seiya está me rendendo mais críticas (pela minha opção pelos casais não ortodoxos) do que pela história que eu quero contar, sendo assim... Não tenho realmente vontade de continuar escrevendo.

Peço desculpas as minhas amigas que sempre comentam aqui, mas essa mensagem definitivamente não é para vocês. Não deletei a fic e vou termina-la em respeito a vocês. Obrigada pelo carinho.


	8. Chapter 8

Imponderável – segundo o dicionário Aurélio: _que não se pode pesar, que não se pode avaliar. _Esse é um capítulo cheio de coisas imponderáveis.

Alguém vai morrer nessa fic, só não sei dizer quem, por enquanto. Tirem suas próprias conclusões!

Me perdoem os erros gramaticais. Deve estar cheio de erros de português esse capítulo. Escrevi muito rápido! Vocês me reanimaram!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CAPÍTULO 8 – O imponderável**

Trinta dias se passaram e nenhuma notícia de Marin. Sorento e Tétis perceberam que Julian estava paralelo ao seu problema de saúde, bastante amuado pela falta de notícias da japonesa. Mais uma vez colocaram um segurança no bairro dos artesãos para dar notícia, qualquer que fosse, sobre a jovem, razão do desassossego de seu Mestre.

Durante esse meio tempo, ele fora internado quatro vezes e como das vezes anteriores... Nenhum neurologista conseguiu chegar a conclusão alguma sobre o estado de Julian. Já cansado de passar mais tempo em hospitais do que em casa, pediu a Tétis que providenciasse os equipamentos necessários para montar uma unidade de tratamento intensivo (UTI) em sua própria casa e também uma enfermeira e médico, e se necessário fosse, o helicóptero deveria estar pronto para partir rumo ao hospital a qualquer momento. Seu neurologista receberia uma bonificação para atende-lo prontamente em qualquer emergência.

Sentindo que sua vida se esvaía, Julian pensava em tudo aquilo que não viveria. De nada adiantava ser considerado um dos homens mais ricos do mundo, ele iria morrer em breve. E a única coisa que ele não poderia comprar era uma vida... Uma vida e... Amor. E quando pensava nesse sentimento, vinha-lhe a mente o sorriso de Marin, talvez ele morresse e nem ao menos teria uma chance de dizer a ela que entre todas as mulheres do mundo, ela havia cativado seu coração, coração que em breve pararia de bater.

Os médicos diziam o contrário, mas ele sentia seu fim se aproximar. Revisou seu testamento e antes de seu último dia de vida, queria ver sua existência não passar em branco. Providenciou que cinco bilhões de euros fossem doados para a reconstrução de vilas e escolas em países asiáticos extremamente castigados pelas recentes chuvas que causaram a morte de milhões de pessoas. Tétis seria a pessoa responsável pela administração do fundo, após sua morte. Enquanto vivesse ele queria participar de alguma forma da vida daquelas pessoas, não sabia explicar por quê, mas sentia-se culpado por aquilo.

Felizmente a construção da UTI em sua casa, conseguiu tapear a imprensa, seu recolhimento foi chamado de "comportamento exótico" e sua assessoria de impressa dizia que Julian Solo usava os meios mais modernos para despachar e trabalhar em sua mansão.

Quando o _release _da notícia da doação dos cinco bilhões foi a público, houve um reboliço em escala mundial. Julian precisou aparecer em público e dar entrevistas. Ele iniciou com sua doação uma seqüência de doações milionárias por parte de outros ricaços e celebridades destinados aos países mais atingidos pelas chuvas. E desde que Marin se foi ele sentiu em seu coração que mesmo sem amar poderia morrer em paz, por ter feito a diferença, mesmo que pouca.

Seu rosto estava estampado em revistas e jornais por todo o planeta: os cabelos longos, o ar nobre e gentil escondia um sorriso cansado e os olhos eram tristes, absurdamente tristes. E claro que, isso não passou batido pela imprensa. Começaram a especular o por quê da expressão do bilionário. Sua acessoria de impressa dizia que Julian trabalhava demais ultimamente no projeto da Fundação Solo para os desabrigados, mas começaram a surgir os primeiros boatos a respeito de sua incurável doença.

Sorento e Tétis estavam desolados. Tudo indicava que Julian iria partir em breve. Não havia nada que a medicina pudesse fazer por seu Mestre. Nada, absolutamente nada. E isso era desesperador. Eles precisavam de um milagre, um milagre que ao menos prolongasse a vida de Julian o suficiente para que sua linhagem não acabasse.

A melodia de Sorento era cada dia mais triste. Tétis mal conseguia esconder os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Tentavam ao máximo agir normalmente perto de Julian, mas ele sabia que os dois sofriam tanto quanto ele, ou poderia até a arriscar-se a dizer que sofriam mais.

Aqueles dois eram as únicas pessoas que verdadeiramente se importavam com seu bem estar e ele nunca os esqueceria. Ao menos financeiramente queria compensá-los por toda a dedicação e carinho que tinham por ele, por isso colocou-os em seu testamento.

- Marin, Marin... Onde você está? – Se perguntava deitado em sua cama enquanto observava o sol nascer. Não tinha mais forças para se levantar, mas ainda tinha para chorar. E era um choro sofrido, triste em morrer no auge de sua vida. Morrer sem consumar o amor que sentia em seu coração, amar verdadeiramente? Somente em sua próxima vida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Foram trinta dias de treinamento intenso no santuário. Iniciando em plena madrugada e seguindo até altas horas da noite, praticamente sem pausa. Aioria estava sendo severo demais na rotina de Seiya e Ikki e como conseqüência Marin não tivera tempo sequer em dar notícias para Julian.

E ele continuaria nessa rotina intensa, se não fosse a intervenção de Shaka, Mu e Milo. Fisicamente Seiya e Ikki estavam muito bem e chegara finalmente o momento deles iniciarem outra fase do treinamento e essa era mais mental do que física, por isso, não adiantava forçar a barra com os cavaleiros de bronze. Todos, sem exceção, haviam notado que Aioria estava um tanto quanto diferente, mais frio e aparentemente insensível.

Kannon evitou encontrar com Milo o máximo que pode. Ao se esbarrarem uma ou outra vez no Santuário trocavam poucas palavras, educadamente. Mas em seus olhos repousava a pergunta que um desejava fazer ao outro, mas... Não tinham coragem. Milo, por seu orgulho e Kannon por medo de se envolver (ainda mais). Havia muita tensão no ar e qualquer fagulha faria o combustível entre os dois explodir.

Por outro lado, Milo finalmente parara de implicar com Hyoga e o treino do Cisne ia de vento em polpa. Pelas conversas que ele tivera com os outros instrutores de ouro pelo visto Hyoga seria o primeiro a dominar o Sétimo Sentido, tamanha era sua dedicação.

Shaka limitou-se apenas a observar o quanto Aioria estava sofrendo por Marin e de certa forma o Leão se punia praticamente todos os dias, cometendo aquele exagero em treinar Ikki e Seiya até que a exaustão tomasse conta de seu corpo e ele pudesse dormir profundamente, sem que Marin estivesse em seus sonhos, pelo menos era isso que Aioria alegou quando Shaka tocou no assunto.

Shun, seu aprendiz, estava se mostrando um exímio cavaleiro, o maior trabalho de Shaka era afastar a dúvida da mente de Shun para que ele, definitivamente, despertasse seu potencial por completo. E pelo visto isso iria demorar e muito. Shun precisava entender que o combate quando se é cavaleiro era inevitável.

Já na Casa de Áries, ao menos Mu e Shiryu estavam felizes, e muito. Só não estavam mais felizes por vergonha de sua condição: viverem um relacionamento às escondidas. Estava cada dia mais perigoso e temiam serem descobertos, principalmente por que os cavaleiros de Bronze no pouco tempo livre em que não estavam treinando corriam para a Casa de Áries, talvez por considerar Mu o mais receptivo dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, obviamente Ikki era uma exceção à regra e no seu tempo livre, andava sozinho pelo Santuário e arredores, preferia estar a sós com seus pensamentos.

Saori acompanhava a movimentação de seus cavaleiros de longe. Estava realmente satisfeita em fazer as coisas funcionarem no Santuário. Agora... Ela tinha também uma "vida" para se preocupar. Deixara praticamente de lado a Fundação Graad.

Precisava conciliar sua obrigação como reencarnação de Atena e também sua vida como Saori Kido. Isso a fazia pensar em como o milenar código de ética de Cavaleiros e Amazonas era rígido e duro com aqueles homens e mulheres que viviam dia e noite treinando ou em missões (muitas vezes, suicidas) em nome de um ideal maior. Ideal que onde ela era a representante máxima como Deusa da Justiça.

No entanto, apesar de saber que sacrifícios era necessários para que um bem maior fosse alcançado, Saori sentia-se extremamente infeliz. Nunca mais Seiya havia tratado-a simplesmente como Saori e sim, como Atena. Era uma dor terrível, saber que ele sempre estaria ali e que nunca, devido a sua condição de portadora da alma de Atena e ele, de seu fiel cavaleiro poderiam ficar juntos.

Não era Atena a deusa da guerra justa e sensata? E Atena não era conhecida por sua virgindade? Ela havia incorporado os aspectos mais intelectuais necessários a uma guerra – estratégia, disciplina e defesa. Em lugar de ter nascido, ela explodiu da cabeça dolorida de seu pai Zeus, já adulta e vestida para a batalha, após ele engolir sua mãe Métis grávida. Em qualquer livro didático as crianças liam isso sobre ela. Sobre Atena... Mas... E Saori?

A pior coisa que poderia ter acontecido a Saori foi ter desenvolvido uma personalidade própria tão diferente do que era esperado do receptáculo de Atena. E agora ela corria atrás do tempo perdido, afastada quatorze anos do Santuário de onde nunca deveria ter saído.

O mais terrível era saber que Seiya nunca voltaria os olhos para ela, em respeito. E, Saori por exigência de Atena, jamais amaria um homem, fisicamente. Seu amor deveria ser voltado ao mundo, a todas as pessoas e não apenas a um individuo. E aquilo doía muito no jovem coração de Saori. Nascera para ser a encarnação de Atena na terra e não Saori Kido. Mas... Ela ainda era Saori e não deixaria de amar, mesmo que a distância o cavaleiro de Pegasus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marin finalmente conseguiu deixar o Santuário. Teria apenas trinta e seis horas livres, mas era o necessário para pintar um pouco e relaxar sua mente, bastante cansada. Gostaria também de ver Julian, mas a julgar pelo tempo transcorrido, certamente ele já havia esquecido de sua existência. Era tão bonito, tão amável... Certamente não lhe faltavam mulheres.

Chegou a seu refúgio, por volta das sete da manhã e as ruas ainda estavam desertas. Não pegara transito ao cruzar Atenas, praticamente um milagre, a julgar pelos constantes engarrafamentos na cidade. Tão logo entrou em seu amado cantinho, descobriu o cavalete de pintura e preparou as tintas, estava louca para pintar!

Pouco mais de uma hora se passou e alguém bateu em sua porta. Quem seria? Não havia praticamente ninguém na rua quando chegou...

Um homem alto, com a barba por fazer, com olhos em um tom bastante exótico e cabelos levemente compridos estava parado bem na sua porta.

- Em que posso ajuda-lo? – Perguntou curiosa, reparando no corte perfeito do terno que ele vestia, pelo jeito vestira-se às pressas, pois estava levemente desalinhado.

- É a senhorita Marin? – Perguntou, parecendo já saber a resposta.

- Sim, eu mesma. – Respondeu, meio desconfiada.

- Me chamo Sorento e trabalho com o senhor Julian, gostaria de conversar com a senhorita sobre ele... – O homem parecia ter pressa e ela fez um gesto para que ele entrasse. Ela apontou o pequeno sofá para ele. Mas ele não se sentou. – Senhorita, o senhor Julian gostaria de vê-la, mas está com a saúde debilitada, talvez não viva mais do que duas ou três semanas, poderia me acompanhar para realizar esse desejo dele?

- Co-como assim? – Ela gaguejou. – Ele está morrendo? É tão jovem... E me pareceu tão bem quando nos vimos...

- Senhorita, eu lhe peço, me acompanhe e explico tudo no caminho, dou minha palavra. O senhor Julian está ansioso para vê-la... Há um mês ele espera revê-la... – A voz dele era quase um lamento.

- Tudo bem, espere um momento, só vou me trocar! – E apontou pro avental sujo de tinta. Vestiu um jeans, camiseta e tênis, jogou uma blusa nas costas e ao sair do toalete, Sorento já a esperava na porta. Seguiram para o carro parado bem em frente a seu prédio. Ele abriu a porta para ele e entrou em seguida no carro, dando partida e saindo rapidamente dali. Até pegarem a auto estrada que levava para fora de Atenas, ele limitou-se a dirigir, ao entrarem na estrada finalmente ela não conteve sua apreensão.

- O senhor poderia me dizer o que aconteceu com o Julian? – Estranho, mas ela falara o nome dele com naturalidade e realmente sentia-se preocupada.

- Senhorita... O que vou lhe dizer é extremamente confidencial. Ao chegamos na mansão do senhor Julian a senhorita irá assinar um documento onde irá declarar sigilo absoluto sobre tudo o que ouvir e ver nessa visita.

Marin chocada olhou para Sorento. – Isso é mesmo necessário? Nunca faria mal a Julian, ele é uma pessoa tão... Especial.

- Senhorita, em se tratando de Julian Solo, todas as precauções são necessárias... – Quando olhou de relance para Marin, notou que a cor fugira de seu rosto. – O que foi, senhorita Marin? Está se sentindo mal?

- Você disse Julian Solo? Julian Solo, o presidente das empresas Solo? – Ela não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir, Julian Solo era... A reencarnação de Poseidon! Todos pensavam que tivesse morrido quando o templo de Poseidon foi destruído...

- Desculpe, senhorita, mas... A senhorita não lê os jornais? O senhor Julian está na capa de praticamente todos os jornais e revistas do mundo inteiro, por liderar a recuperação dos países atingidos pelas chuvas recentes. – Falou com pesar.

- Bem, eu leio... Mas nesse último mês... Não tive tempo para nada... Estou completamente alheia a tudo o quê aconteceu no mundo ultimamente. – Marin não conseguia acreditar que aquela pessoa tão gentil, tão atenciosa pudesse ser a reencarnação de Poseidon... Mas Atena trancou a alma do Deus dos Mares novamente, então... Aquele era apenas... Julian... E estava morrendo!

- Voltando ao ponto, senhorita... O senhor Julian sofre de uma doença sem cura no cérebro. Os médicos não sabem dizer o que é, e nem como podemos curar as dores de cabeça que cada vez mais fazem o senhor Julian perder a consciência tamanha a dor que sente. Eles tinham estimado um ano de vida para ele, mas... Parece que a doença está degenerando cada vez mais seu cérebro e agora ele perdeu a capacidade de se movimentar, apesar disso... Ainda está consciente e consegue articular bem as palavras. Passa a maior parte do tempo sedado, por causa da dor, mas estará lúcido quando chegarmos a Mansão Solo.

- Quanto sofrimento para uma pessoa tão jovem e com tanta vida pela frente... – Falou com lágrimas nos olhos. Para um cavaleiro ou amazona do seu nível era fácil entender o que havia acontecido: o fato de Poseidon não ter sido despertado por conta própria e por ter deixado tão abruptamente o corpo de Julian havia causado aquela "doença" que nada mais era do que a conseqüência de uma batalha que nunca deveria ter existido e o vazio que Poseidon deixara no corpo físico de Julian. Mas como, ela explicaria isso a Sorento?

Não, ela não explicaria, não tinha como explicar a um funcionário de Julian Solo que ela era Amazona de Atena e sabia o por quê daquilo acontecer com Julian. Como não tinha percebido antes? Julian, rico, seguranças... Por quê não se tocou de que era Julian Solo? Talvez por estar tão imersa em sua própria dor que não ligara um fato ao outro! Estava ficando enferrujada.

Finalmente, chegaram na secular mansão ocupada pela Família Solo. Era um construção grandiosa nas margens escarpadas do Mediterrâneo, a vista era impressionante, mas naquele momento, Marin estava mais preocupada em ver Julian do que registrar os detalhes daquele lugar.

Sorento a conduziu ao segundo andar, caminharam por um longo corredor forrado de mármore e nas paredes descansavam quadros valiosíssimos que Marin ignorava completamente. Ele parou diante de uma porta, bateu nela e uma voz feminina respondeu:

- Entre! – Sorento entrou no ambiente, e logo depois saiu acompanhado da loira mais bonita que Marin já vira em sua vida. A loira limitou-se a sorrir educadamente para ela e Sorento dirigiu-se a Marin:

- Pode entrar, senhorita. O senhor Julian quer conversar a sós com você. Aguardaremos aqui. – E ele abriu a porta para ela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Sorento, você não reparou na marca ao redor do rosto dela?

- Que marca, Tétis?

- A marca que fica quando se usa uma máscara de amazona, aquela máscara que as guerreiras de Atena costumam usar.

Sorento arregalou os olhos. – Tétis... Você só pode estar brincando!

- Eu lutei contra uma amazona de Atena, e não esqueci desse detalhe, Sorento. Tenho certeza absoluta de que ela é uma Amazona.

- Vamos nos certificar disso quando ela sair, Tétis. Só essa que nos faltava! Fique de guarda aqui que eu vou pegar minha armadura. – E ele saiu correndo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Um cheiro de "hospital" invadiu as narinas de Marin. Ela entrou no grande aposento iluminado, onde uma típica cama de hospital cercada por uma parafernália de equipamentos médicos dominava o ambiente, ruídos dos aparelhos sobrepujavam a fraca respiração de Julian que estava com os olhos bastante abertos, observando-a com um sorriso no rosto, apesar de exausto, ele parecia radiante ao vê-la. E realmente estava, mal havia acreditado quando Tétis disse que Sorento estava chegando com Marin, aquilo lhe dera forçar até para conseguir se sentar na cama!

- Julian! – Ela falou enquanto sentava-se em uma cadeira ao lado da cama dele. – É tão bom vê-lo!

- Pensei que nunca mais fosse ver seu sorriso! – Ele falou, sem rodeios. – Agora posso morrer em paz! Estou feliz que esteja aqui, pensei que não voltaria mais a Atenas.

- Se eu soubesse que você não estava bem... Teria voltado antes e deveria tomar sérias providências por ter-me enganado! – Ela brincou.

- E-eu te enganar? – Ele olhou confuso.

- Por que não me disse que era Julian Solo?

- Ahhh, é isso? Por que as pessoas costumam mudar quando sabem quem eu sou. Você vai mudar comigo por isso? – E seu tom de voz foi profundamente arrependido, triste.

- Lamento te informar, mas uma pessoa que me fez rir tanto quanto você fez, não merece ser tratado como um rótulo e sim como a pessoa maravilhosa que é.

- Você não tem idéia de como ser tratado apenas como Julian é bom, Marin... Melhor do que isso é ver você aqui, ao meu lado, em meus últimos momentos de vida. Não poderia querer nada mais do que isso! Se eu vivesse mais... Certamente te pedia em casamento. – Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. – Fico imaginando em como teria sido maravilhoso viver com você e... Apesar de não conhece-la tanto quando deveria, isso não me impediu de amá-la. O imponderável aconteceu e eu finalmente entendi que o amor não se explica, nem se escolhe, simplesmente acontece...

- Julian, não fale como se estivesse morto!

- Mas eu estou, Marin. Meu corpo não me obedece mais, minha cabeça dói, dói muito. Tenho pesadelos terríveis... E a única coisa agradável que vêm em minha mente é você, só a sua lembrança me trouxe conforto, por favor, fique comigo até meu último suspiro... Ele não tarda a chegar. Sinto que será hoje... No mais tardar pela noite... Dizem os médicos que ficamos lúcidos quando a morte se aproxima, não? Estou sentindo isso, e ela está chegando, já posso senti-la!

- Desculpe... Julian... Eu não posso... Você não vai morrer. – Ela se levantou. – Eu não vou deixar que você morra, compreende o que digo? – Ela sentiu as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos, fechou-os com força, impedindo que elas saíssem. – Espere só um momento, Julian... Eu já volto. – E antes que ele falasse qualquer coisa ela deixou o quarto. Ele a acompanhou com o olhar, e não pode deixar de admirar a postura decidida de Marin. O que ela poderia fazer?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ao sair do quarto de Julian, ela deu de cara com Tétis que estava com uma expressão clara de poucos amigos.

- Senhorita, quero falar com Sorento.

- Ele também quer falar com a senhorita. Siga-me. – Ela falou com o olhar em flechas para Marin.

Ela apontou uma porta.– O General a aguarda. – E saiu sem olhar para Marin.

Ressabiada, Marin limitou-se a abrir a porta. Entrou num aposento que era usado como biblioteca. E pensando não ser capaz de ter mais surpresas, viu que Sorento usava uma armadura dourada, certamente confeccionada com o metal lendário de Atlântida, o _Oricalco _(1). Foram as poderosas _Scales_ (2) dos Generais Marinas que num passado mitológico fizeram com que Atena treinasse cavaleiros e amazonas capazes de se igualar a elas em poder, e agora ela não acreditava que estava diante de uma _Scale_ e quem usava era... Sorento!

- Acredito, pela sua expressão que entende minha posição. – Disse Sorento, encarando-a e finalmente percebendo a sutil marca de máscara ao redor do rosto de Marin. Tétis estava certa, era realmente muito observadora.

- Não imagino como descobriram que sou Amazona de Atena, mas isso, nesse momento é irrelevante. Existe um meio de salvar o senhor Julian e eu quero ajuda-lo nisso, General.

- Foi por lutar contra Atena que Mestre Julian ficou assim, quase um vegetal, senhorita. Como posso acreditar em sua palavra?

- Já passou por sua cabeça que Atena, por ficar isolada do mundo dentro do Santuário, não saiba que o senhor Julian sobreviveu e está assim por causa da separação de almas de um Deus e um mortal?

Sorento olhou-a com atenção. Era realmente culta a amazona, certamente deveria ter uma graduação elevada dentro do Santuário. – Antes de continuarmos, diga-me, quem é você, na verdade?

- Marin da Constelação de Águia, Amazona de Prata. General, não há tempo a perder, o senhor precisa seguir meu conselho para salvar Julian!

- Se existe um único meio de salvar Mestre Julian, eu irei até o fim do mundo para consegui-lo. Diga-me então! Espero que não seja tola mentindo para mim, Amazona. – Seu olhar foi ameaçador, mas Marin já esperava por isso, encarou-o.

- O senhor deverá ir até o Santuário para uma Audiência com Atena. – Sorento arregalou os olhos. – Calma... Somente Atena pode curar Julian... Existe um meio de passar pelas doze casas rapidamente e chegar até Atena. Você entrará como mensageiro portando um ramo de oliveira e um lenço branco. Ao avistar um cavaleiro é só erguer os itens com a mão esquerda e você tem salvo conduto como um cavaleiro "inimigo" que pede em nome de seu próprio Deus uma audiência com a Deusa Atena. E o melhor: ela não pode negar a audiência.

- Não tenho medo de combates, senhorita! – Ele foi enfático.

- Não estou considerando sua capacidade de batalha, General Sorento. E sim o pouco tempo que o senhor tem para conseguir trazer Atena até aqui para curar o senhor Julian. Agora... Convencer Atena é tarefa sua, General.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

– Oricalco– enciclopédia Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, página 109.

– Scales - enciclopédia Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, página 109.

Confesso pra vocês que não achei normal pessoas terem ciúme de personagens como se eles fossem reais ou pertencessem a elas, e o modo como falaram comigo... Desanimou-me. Mas...

Creio que a melhor resposta que posso dar a todos é que escrevi em menos de três horas esse capítulo. Felizmente, graças as **reviews** de pessoas que tem acompanhado essa humilde fic eu cheguei a conclusão de que não era certo me deixar abater pelas críticas não construtivas.

Gosto de críticas, mas construtivas, e essas com certeza eu vou considerar e dar o meu melhor pra escrever mais. Graças a esse carinho e principalmente por me falarem o que acham do enredo, das tramas, das minhas idéias loucas é que me animei e aqui está o renascimento dessa fic.

Vou responder TODAS as reviews e agradeço se vocês continuarem deixando-as.

Tenho muitas idéias para explorar nessa história! Logo, personagens começarão a morrer, não me odeiem por isso, adoro um drama!


	9. Chapter 9

**ATENÇÃO: esse capítulo contém cenas Yaoi/Lemon. Se não aprecia, não siga adiante.**

Capítulo curtinho, com um _Lemon Light_...

Bem light mesmo, por favor, sejam sinceras ao avaliarem esse capitulo Lemon. Sei lá, mó insegurança para escrever algo legal... Medo, medo tenho!

Pensei em colocar um momento romântico antes de narrar a confusão que será a visita do Sorento ao Santuário. Sangue, suor e lágrimas...

**TEMPO:** Esse capítulo acontece _paralelamente ao capítulo 8_, obviamente em lugares diferentes, mas no mesmo dia, pela manhã.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CAPÍTULO 9 – Todas as cores do amor.**

O sol já se fazia presente no firmamento, e ele sentia seus raios se intensificarem, cada vez mais.

O Sol, fonte de vida. Aqueles raios traziam-lhe conforto e paz. Parado diante da Casa de Câncer, ele buscava forças para terminar o que havia começado: expulsar as entidades que ali viviam, apesar da morte do Cavaleiro de Câncer.

Os espíritos dos mortos descansaram depois da partida do falecido cavaleiro que ocupara aquela casa, mas... As entidades demoníacas, não. Kannon sabia que, todo o santuário estava ciente do que ele faria ali, naquela manhã. Aquilo o incomodava. Preferia passar desapercebido a ser tratado como "celebridade" naquele lugar.

Era impressionante como as pessoas aumentavam as coisas. Tudo bem, tinha que admitir: expulsar entidades demoníacas não era uma tarefa fácil. E não importava quão grande fosse sua proeza, nada nunca iria tirar de sua mente a culpa pela morte de milhões de pessoas, fruto de seu egoísmo... Flagelaria-se pelo resto da vida por isso, e nas próximas também.

Decidira abrir mão de sua vida, se necessário fosse para expulsar aquelas entidades da Casa de Câncer. Em meio a suas divagações, ouviu o tiritar de botas de metal. Era tudo que ele não precisava naquele momento. Adeus concentração!

- Pedi que ninguém se aproximasse daqui até que eu finalizasse a expulsão, Escorpião. – Falou sem conseguir esconder o cansaço na voz.

- Percebe-se que você não está nada bem, Gêmeos. Melhor continuar outro dia. Ou outra hora. Está na cara que você está esgotado.

- Quem você pensa que é para me dizer o que fazer ou não? – Incrível como Kannon não perdia aquele tom sarcástico até ele se surpreendia com sua capacidade de ser ácido.

- Alguém que se importa com você. – Finalizou Milo, finalmente desabafando. Há semanas vinha segurando essas palavras. Pronto. Era essa a fagulha que faltava para explodir aquela tensão instalada entre os dois.

-... - Kannon achou que não havia ouvido direito. Milo dizia se importar com ele? Era isso? Pensou que, após ter cortado relações com Milo antes mesmo de ponderar qualquer coisa entre eles, o orgulho do outro estivesse ferido... Era de se deduzir que Milo não passaria por cima de seu ego, mas pelo visto engoliu o orgulho, por quê? Por quê fazia isso?

Milo estudava as reações do outro, conseguira deixar Kannon surpreso com sua atitude. Milo estava realmente cansado daquela situação desagradável que se arrastava há semanas! Semanas que mais pareceram meses.

Na pior das hipóteses, nada daria certo, Kannon faria alguma piada e Milo voltaria a viver seu carma, sem se importar com as conseqüências. Mas... Não saberia se aquela tensão toda era impressão sua se não tentasse, e estava tentando! Tentando mudar sua vida, seu modo de agir, afastando os fantasmas.

- Surpreso? – Perguntou Milo diante do silêncio do outro.

- Sim, muito, para dizer a verdade. – Respondeu ainda tentando degustar a intensidade daquelas palavras.

- Não deveria. – Limitou-se a responder, quase se arrependendo de ter tocado naquele assunto tão delicado para os dois.

- Perdi completamente a concentração... Não sei o que falar... – Disse Kannon, ainda assimilando o que o outro havia dito. Era diferente **_querer_** ouvir aquilo de Milo e de fato **_ouvir_**. Nunca havia pensado no que viria depois, e agora não sabia o que fazer. Não se lembrava de uma situação onde não soubesse o que fazer, o que falar. Essa primeira vez estava completamente fora de controle!

Milo já estava ficando de saco cheio. Se tivesse dado um soco no estomago de Kannon, ele teria reagido melhor, corrigindo, teria reagido. Estava ali, parado, parecendo que tinha visto uma coisa de outro mundo. Bom, Kannon tinha visto, mas dentro da Casa de Câncer.

Certificou-se de que não haviam observadores por ali, e se aproximou de Kannon. Encarou-o com toda a intensidade de que seus olhos azuis eram providos.

- Kannon, eu não sei o que você fez comigo... Mas não consegui ignorar o que fizemos naquele dia. Sei que o que vou fazer está fora das "regras" do nosso extinto jogo, mas... Puna-me por isso! – E ele aproximou seus lábios de Kannon mordiscando-os, saboreando-os. Começou a sentir seus lábios arderem em contato com aquela boca macia, deliciosa. Uma sensação vertiginosa tomou conta de Milo e inspirou-o a beijar como se aquele fosse o último beijo de sua vida. O mais gostoso era que... Parecia ser o primeiro, tamanha era sua insegurança, tinha medo que Kannon o rejeitasse, seria realmente o fim...

Não tardou para que Kannon se entregasse ao beijo. Suave, doce, eletrizante. Causava-lhe arrepios pelo corpo. Ai que raiva! Raiva? Não... Era desejo! Seu corpo pedia por mais. Mais. Mais! Aquela língua era tão divinamente hábil em explorar sua boca... Era tarde demais pra resistir ao charme do Escorpião. Envolveu-o num abraço desajeitado. Droga. As armaduras! Elas impediam qualquer contato maior. E tudo que ele queria naquele momento era... Milo!

- Milo... Vamos sair daqui? – E apontou para as armaduras. O outro deu um sorriso encantador, concordando com a cabeça. Seguiram rumo a Casa de Gêmeos, com os rostos em chamas, o desejo a flor da pele.

Mesmo exausto por ter passado a noite anterior tentando expulsar às entidades demoníacas em Câncer, Kannon sentia-se revigorado. E isso mais uma vez o preocupava. Não queria iludir Milo, tinha de fato, medo. Medo de perder o controle, mas já não tinha perdido? Será que não deveria dar-se ao luxo de relaxar e se entregar? Que mal faria?

Finalmente entraram na Casa de Gêmeos. Deserta. Silenciosa. Somente os dois. Encararam-se intensamente, os olhos soltavam faíscas. Milo começou a tirar sua armadura, sem cerimônia. Cada gesto seu fora calculado para ser o mais sexy e envolvente possível.

Kannon assistia aquele espetáculo pasmo, embasbacado. Não podia deixar que as coisas fossem assim, mas estavam sendo! Quem diria? O grande dominador estava manso como um cordeiro...

- Não posso perdê-lo. Falou Kannon, admitindo sua derrota. – Demorei tanto para encontrá-lo, não posso perdê-lo. – Finalizou se aproximando de Milo e pegando-o no colo.

Milo perdeu a concentração ao se ver carregado por Kannon. Finalmente! Será que ele estava admitindo que aquela tensão entre eles era muito mais do que atração física? Ambos tiveram um bom tempo para pensar a respeito e não havia dúvidas, ao menos da parte de Milo. Pararam diante daquela porta dupla de madeira, os olhos de Milo brilharam cheios de expectativa.

Kannon chutou a porta, escuridão total. Caminhou pelo lugar, mostrando que o conhecia bem. Milo sentiu uma superfície gelada contra suas costas. Deveria ser a mesa de pedra. Ouviu o tiritar de correntes e a respiração ofegante de Kannon. Aquilo estava ficando bem mais interessante. Correntes? Usariam correntes?

- Milo... Você quase me fez perder a concentração... Não sei se conseguirei disciplinar você, hoje, por isso... – Falou com a voz entrecortada. – Deve estar ficando louco, estar aqui, com você, de novo... Eu, eu não queria... Quero dizer, queria, mas... – Não completou a frase e deixou a corrente cair no chão.

- Mas...? – Incentivou o outro a continuar o que deveria falar e não tivera coragem.

- Eu tenho o péssimo dom de afastar as pessoas de mim. Principalmente aqueles que me são caros, que conquistam meu afeto... Preferi manter você longe, para não correr esse risco.

- Você prefere sofrer por antecipação, Kannon? Está na hora de parar de martirizar. – Ele se sentou no escuro sobre a mesa de pedra. Tocou a armadura do outro, fazendo menção de remove-la. – Deixa essa barreira para trás. Se alguém tem algo a perder aqui... Somos nós dois, então!

Sim... Milo podia estar certo... Talvez devesse parar com seu martírio e aceitar aquela sensação nova que o tomava. Kannon começou a remover sua própria armadura, Milo o ajudava. Estava sentindo um grande peso em sua consciência, mas se preocuparia depois. Naquele momento precisava sentir a pele de Milo contra a sua. Mas antes...

- Milo, espere. – E se afastou deixando Milo a ver navios. Ele ouviu um barulho de fósforo sendo riscado e uma vela foi acesa, em seguida outras. Não muitas, apenas o suficiente para deixa-los envolvidos por uma aura de mistério, convidando-os a executar suas mais profundas fantasias.

Mais uma vez encararam-se. Ambos estavam adiando aquele momento, seus olhos refletiam a imagem um do outro. Surrealmente encantador. Kannon se aproximou, Milo estava sentado na mesa de pedra e envolveu Kannon que a muito custo tentava não quebrar o clima daquele momento.

Ele queria mesmo era se jogar em cima do outro e possui-lo, a força. Mas... Não. Não faria isso. Não era certo. Não queria mais aquilo, não naquele momento. Precisa sentir ao máximo o que via nos olhos do outro.

Kannon respirou fundo quando os braços de Milo o envolveram. Sentia o frescor daquela pele macia, daqueles músculos bem trabalhados. Deixou suas mãos explorarem aquele corpo que imaginou nunca tocar, mas que, naquele momento, se entregava. Uma entrega sem limite, sem escolha. Enloquecedora!

Sentia a pele de Milo se arrepiar ao seu toque experiente. E falando em experiência... A boca de Milo era um verdadeiro poço de luxuria, eles definitivamente não conseguiam parar com aquele longo e delicioso beijo.

Ainda mais delirante foi quando Milo começou a usar aquela boca majestosa para explorar o corpo de Kannon. Quase a beira da insanidade, Kannon gemia, sem limites, sem pudor, abandonou-se completamente as caricias de Milo, sua boca tocava parecia espalhar um incêndio, não era possível! Era demais pra mente de Kannon.

Precisava fazer Milo sentir um décimo daquilo que ele estava sentindo. Sua boca explorou os pontos mais sensíveis do corpo de Milo ao mesmo tempo que suas mãos não abandonavam os movimentos hábeis no membro do outro. Sem pressa alguma. Tinha um prazer imenso em saber que estava finalmente enlouquecendo o outro tanto quando ele o enlouquecera. Onde iriam parar com isso tudo?

Embora fossem amantes experientes e tomados pelo desejo, agiam como se estivessem se entregando pela primeira vez. Estavam envolvidos em explorar o corpo um do outro, em prolongar aquele momento, eterniza-lo.

Não saberiam dizer quanto tempo se passou enquanto exploraram cada milímetro do corpo um do outro. As caricias tornaram-se mais ousadas, mais quentes. Respirar estava se tornando um martírio. Kannon deitou Milo na mesa de pedra, e ele sem pensar duas vezes se preparou para se tornar uno com Kannon. Finalmente. Estavam prontos, precisavam daquilo, e como precisavam!

Embora tivesse tido um sem número de relações antes daquela, Kannon estava realmente se sentindo perdido. Era como se a terra tivesse se aberto sob seus pés. Se isso não fosse amor, ele definitivamente não saberia o que era esse sentimento tão falado, tão teorizado, mas... Tão pouco sentido.

De fato, aquela era sua primeira vez, com amor. Assustou-se diante desse pensamento. Não. Não poderia ser. Mas era. Adorava brigar consigo mesmo e se martirizar, talvez fosse a hora de aceitar que realmente era bem mais do que atração física. Não havia outra explicação. Ou haveria?

Milo nunca se sentiu tão... Completo. Olhava nos olhos de Kannon e via uma série de conflitos dentro daquele homem que um dia considerara obtuso. Kannon sofria, e muito... Nunca se enganava em seus julgamentos, realmente, tinha valido a pena engolir seu orgulho e falar com Kannon.

Envolvidos em seus pensamentos, se entregaram ao ritmo alucinante em se tornarem finalmente um só corpo. Ansiavam por aquilo com todas as forças! Gemeram ao mesmo tempo quando seus corpos se completaram. Eram apenas um e não conseguiam conter o prazer que essa sensação proporcionava. Gradativamente os pensamentos foram deixados de lado e deram lugar a entrega total e absoluta de um ao outro, sem dor, sem medo.

O sincronismo entre eles era realmente absurdo, se entendiam. Completavam-se. Experimentaram as mais diversas posições, sempre a ponto de explodir de prazer, mas... Seguravam-se. Queriam mais, muito mais um do outro. Milo estava surpreso com a resistência de Kannon e esse com a imaginação de Milo! Como ele conseguia temperar ainda mais aquele momento? Quanta imaginação!

Kannon estava chegando no seu limite. Aquela iluminação deixa o corpo e o rosto de Milo com um ar faérico. Não havia outra explicação, ele definitivamente tinha que admitir: estava amando.

- Milo... Não agüento mais... – Ele sussurrou. – Eu... Eu... Ahhhhhhhhhh! – Gemeu ante o orgasmo que o atingiu, fulminante.

Milo sentiu que finalmente poderia liberar toda aquela tensão que estava em seu corpo e antes que Kannon se separasse de seu corpo, ele se entregou à sensação maravilhosa de sentir-se explodir depois daquela experiência imbatível de fazer amor por horas a fio. Céus! Ele pensara em amor... Não em sexo! Isso nunca, nunca havia acontecido com ele.

Seus corpos estavam cobertos de suor, e o cheio... Ah, pura testosterona. Aqueles dois homens másculos, belos, desejáveis e experientes encaravam-se. Uma cena digna de ser eternizada por um hábil pintor.

Seus olhos diziam tudo um ao outro. Deitados um ao lado do outro, como se tivesse sido a primeira vez. Nenhuma palavra. Não era preciso. Ao menos por enquanto, não.

Kannon apoiou-se no cotovelo e estudava detalhadamente (mais uma vez) o corpo de Milo sob a luz das poucas velas acesas. Uma felicidade indescritível invadiu seu coração em pensar que finalmente teria a chance de amar completamente uma pessoa. Não uma pessoa qualquer, mas Milo. A pessoa de Milo. Ele era especial, diferente e Kannon sentia que... Não poderia mais enganar-se.

- Eu ia dizer aquela hora que... Eu... Eu... Amo você! – Completou, admirando o rosto emoldurado por aqueles longos e sedosos cabelos.

Milo realmente não esperava ouvir aquilo, não naquela hora. Fraquejou por um momento – Me ensine a amar, Kannon. Estou abrindo meu coração para você. – Ele sorriu. – Nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer comigo. Justo eu! – Falou meio sem acreditar.

- Você acha isso ruim? – Kannon perguntou com ar de preocupação mostrando também apreensão em seu olhar. Começava a se arrepender de ter se mostrado tão vulnerável.

- Não, Kannon! Pelo contrário! Não quero ser piegas e dizer que... Eu sempre quis isso, só não passou pela minha cabeça que pudesse acontecer comigo e... Com você. – Completou, se arrependendo de falar "com você".

- Você esperava que acontecesse com outra pessoa? – Kannon perguntou, não gostando do rumo que a conversa tomava.

- Eu levava minha vida de garanhão do Santuário numa boa. Até você chegar. Eu... Eu... Bem, antes de você chegar eu pensava que essa série de sentimentos e sensações aconteceriam com outra pessoa... – Pausa – Desculpe, mas tenho que ser honesto com você.

- Tudo bem, Milo. Não o culpo pelo seu passado, nem pelo que você sentia por essa pessoa. Só espero não perde-lo para... Seja lá quem for essa pessoa. Pensando bem... Não posso perder aquilo que não é meu. – Finalizou com amargura.

- Kannon, me ensine a amar, por favor... – Ele sussurrou e beijou de leve os lábios de Kannon. – Tudo o que acabou de acontecer aqui, despertou sentimentos que... Eu não entendo... Ajude-me a compreende-los... – Encostou novamente os lábios nos de Kannon, que por sua vez o envolveu em um beijo ardente, urgente. Meio sem fôlego, Kannon afastou o rosto o suficiente para falar.

- Milo... Não consigo pensar em nada que me faria mais feliz do que... Ter a chance de descobrir tudo isso ao seu lado. – Abraçou-o como se sua vida dependesse daquele gesto. Aspirou profundamente o cheiro de Milo. – Vamos... Tenho que terminar o trabalho em Câncer... Sinto-me completamente novo!

Tomaram um demorado banho, vestiram suas armaduras e seguiram conversando animadamente rumo a Câncer. Kannon estava bem cansado, mas não demonstrava isso ao companheiro. Iria executar aquela expulsão ainda de manhã e se Milo quisesse passariam o dia, junto. Planos. Kannon tinha muitos planos para os dois! A providência divina estava sendo muito generosa com ele, apesar de seus pecados do passado.

Pararam diante da Casa de Câncer. – Milo, você me espera aqui fora. Não, nem pense em entrar comigo. – E subiu em passos largos as escadarias de Câncer.

Milo não gostou nenhum pouco de esperar do lado de fora. Passaram-se dez, vinte, trinta minutos. Uma bola de luz azulada se formou, eclodindo acima da cúpula de Câncer. Uma série de gritos monstruosos poderia ser ouvida a quilômetros de distância e finalmente silêncio.

Ele correu para o interior da casa gritando o nome de Kannon, encontrou-o com algumas marcas de garras na armadura (nada que Mu não fosse capaz de consertar) caído no chão, completamente branco, beirando uma condição cadavérica.

Tentou acorda-lo, em vão. Teria que usar suas mãos para tentar curar os ferimentos... Iniciou o procedimento, dando o melhor de si para cura-lo. Finalmente algum resultado, Kannon se mexeu. Resmungou alguma coisa que Milo não entendeu.

- Milo? O que aconteceu com o Kannon? – Perguntou uma voz calma, melodiosa. Era Shaka. Ao seu lado estava Aioria.

- Demônios, Shaka. Ele passou a noite tentando expulsa-los. Terminou o serviço agora a pouco. Vamos, ajudem-me a traze-lo de volta, está bem ferido, se esgotou demais fazendo essa expulsão.

- É... Ele está bem ferido, mas não é tanto no corpo, é mais por dentro... – Falou Aioria observando o cosmo fraquíssimo de Kannon.

Milo, Shaka e Aioria impuseram suas mãos sobre o corpo caído de Kannon para tentar cura-lo. Sua cor lentamente abandonou aquele aspecto cadavérico e parecia apenas que ele estava dormindo.

- Vou leva-lo para Gêmeos. – Finalizou Milo, já segurando o corpo de Kannon.

- Se precisar de algo, nos chame, Milo. – Falou Shaka e Aioria concordou com a cabeça.

- Obrigado, Shaka. – Saiu deixando os dois companheiros abismados estudando o efeito do trabalho de Kannon na Casa de Câncer. – Kannon, você quase me mata do coração. Num faça mais essas coisas!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eu realmente tenho que agradecer de coração as _reviews_ deixadas. Vocês são muito fofas, sabem?

For favor, continuem deixando reviews que eu prometo escrever mais e mais rápido. Tudo depende do retorno que as pessoas derem!

**Todas as cores do amor** – esse titulo é uma homenagem a um filme europeu que na minha opinião todo mundo deveria assistir. É uma graça e nenhum pouco chato! Muita gente acha que filme europeu é paradão e tal... Num é regra geral, hein! –risos--


End file.
